


BitterSweet

by TheOgkelly



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 03:14:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 37
Words: 49,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14946539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOgkelly/pseuds/TheOgkelly
Summary: (I went through and fixed some grammar) Captured by Overwatch and forced into Blackwatch and you are trying to adjust(Drama Alert)(slow burn)





	1. Payback

(Y/n means your name so insert whatever, also sorry about my bad grammar and spelling)

 

You sat there looking around at the room that you have been dragged into, it was an empty white room with a table and some chairs and to your right, there was this huge window. You recognize the window to be one of those one-way windows, you then realize that this is an interrogation room. 

You sat there for what felt like hours, you started to doze off when you where abruptly awoken to the door swinging open, you jumped at the sound of it and quickly turned your head to the doorway. Standing there was a tall man with blonde hair.

 "y/n" he quickly said while walking to the table and sitting down across from you with a folder in front of you. "You sure have gotten yourself into a whole lot of trouble" his voice stern, you reply with silence. 

The man sighed and opened the folder "Alright y/n do you know why you are here" he asked sternly, it seemed like a pretty dumb question. "I-I am here because I killed two Overwatch agents" your mouth was dry from the long night locked inside this room.

 "Well yes along with many other crimes other then thi-" you cut him off "Who are you anywa-" you interrupted yourself with a hard cough, the man stood up and opened the door and yelled something into the hallway, a minute later he returned with a glass of water, you nodded as he handed you the water. 

"let's start over, my name is Jack Morrison, I am the strike commander here at Overwatch...... y/n it is my understanding that you have been brainwashed by your uncle and raised into an assassin, Overwatch is very interested in your skill set and due to circumstances we will not be sending you to jail, unless you want to go" his voice was softer now and more sympathetic   "I am here to give you an offer y/n" he sat back down in front of you and then motioned to the window to your right. 

The door swings open again and walking in was a tall darker-skinned man with scars covering his face. He stood there with his arms crossed leaning against the door with a scowl on his face, you recognized him as the man who knocked you unconscious and dragged you in here  "Who is he" you said in annoyance as you rubbed your head where he hit you with the back of the gun.

Jack began to talk but the man by the door cut him off before he could, "I am commander Reyes" his voice deep,  his whole appearance was very intimidating.

 "Ah yes the man who hit me upside the head with his shotgun" You laughed 

Reyes walked over to the table and leaned towards you inches from your face "Something funny kid" his dark eyes staring into yours, you grinned and then headbutted him in the face, he stumbled back holding his nose as blood streamed over his hand

 "You fucking little brat" he rushed to you grabbing you by your shirt and looked like he was about to hit you, "That's just to get even for hitting me in the face commander Reyes" you and Reyes where locked in a stare down that was quickly interrupted by Morrison "Reyes let her go and y/n stop trying to start something" 

Reyes released your shirt and sat down next to Jack, his face covered in blood. Reyes looked at you with a death glare "So here is the deal kid, either you go to jail for life or you join Blackwatch" his voice annoyed and his face glowing with anger. 

It was a pretty easy thing to answer, freedom or prison, though the thought of Reyes being your higher up made your blood boil it was still better than prison.

you returned his death glare "Well I guess you are my commander then ...sir" you chuckled before Reyes could return your sarcasm Morrison stands up "Then that settles it as of now y/n you are a part of Blackwatch, Ill leave the paperwork with you Gabriel" Morrison motioned you along as he began leaving the room, on your way out you looked over your shoulder to Reyes and blew him a sarcastic filled kiss as the door closed. 

You and Morrison  walked down the hall and to this door that had a sign on it that read "Strike Commander Morrison"  

you both entered the door, inside was an office, must have been Morrison's office. Standing there was a man your age, he wore a black outfit with a black cowboy hat. "Good evening Strike Commander" he looked to you dipping his hat "Who is this pretty little lady" you blushed at the compliment. "This is y/n she will be working with you in Blackwatch, her reason for being here is similar to yours so I am sure you will be good of friends" 

you reached your hand out to the cowboy to shake the cowboy's but instead he grabbed your hand, took off his hat and brought your hand to his lips, "I always wanted to work alongside an angel, the name is McCree but you can call me Jesse " Morrison sighed "I'm sure you could show y/n her room, it is number 4 next to Reyes's room"  McCree saluted Morrison "It would be my pleasure"

You and McCree started across the base to the Blackwatch base which was separated from the Overwatch base. You came to a door that was black with number 4 on it and below the number was a logo on it which must have been the Blackwatch logo.

 "Here we are darlin this is your new home away from home" McCree opened the door inside was a small room with a desk, dresser, and bed. "Thank you, McCree" You stared at the room "The bathroom is down the hall, it is a unisex bathroom but Captain Amari wants to build a separate shower just for you and down the other way is the shared kitchen" 

There were about two seconds before McCree spoke up again "Sooooo....what did you do to find your self here in Blackwatch" you stared at him blankly for a second before looking down at your feet, you felt strange standing here as an agent of agency you have attacked multiple times, you looked back up to McCree "I killed two agents from Overwatch"  McCree was a bit taken back by you answer "Well we all make mistakes, I too had the choice of jail or Blackwatch and I tell you what, it has been the best choice I have ever made....you will like it here y/n" 

You felt relieved that McCree was not angry with you for killing people from his organization. "Thank you McCree" You smiled at him and he returned a smile, he was the first friend you have ever had. "If you ever need anything y/n just come to room 2, that is my room" you nodded at him "Oh! before I forget here" he hands you a tablet, "this has everything you need, a map of the Blackwatch base and the Overwatch base, the training schedule, email, and upcoming missions"  you turned on the tablet and a Blackwatch logo appeared before going to the home page.

 "Oh one more thing your first training is tomorrow, you will get the chance to meet the other one in Blackwatch as well as seeing commander Reyes again, your training gear should be in your room" you where very nervous about how it will be to see Reyes again after headbutting him, you where worried that during the training he would kill you since Morrison would not be there to protect you again...you cleared your mind you didn't want to think about Reyes right now...you again thank him before saying your goodbyes for the night.

You step into your room and close the door, you didn't realize how tired and drained you were from all that has happened the last day. As soon as you laid down in the bed you were out like a light...............

..............................................................................................................................................................

Thanks for reading it, sorry it was such a long first part, I will update this a lot so stay tuned

Let me know what you think <3


	2. Dancer

Beep  
Beep  
Beep  
"First day here I come" you yawned as you crawled out of bed. You opened your dresser to find a note from Captain Amari "Welcome to Overwatch y/n, I brought it upon myself to pick out your clothing since I don't think any of the Blackwatch boys could manage, if you need anything, my office is next to commander Morrisons"

You have yet to meet this Captain Amari person but it made you feel good to have such a warm welcome. You placed the letter on your dresser, you looked down at your clothes, they where all black but I guess that is fitting for the covert group. You pulled out a black tank top and some black leather leggings.

You opened the door leading to the hallway, you looked both ways to make sure to avoid running into Reyes. You were worried about being alone with him. You made your way to the kitchen, there was no one in there. You looked in the fridge, nothing that you could eat so you looked around to see what you could find, all there seemed to be was bread so you made some toast and then took it to go.

The toast ended up making you five minutes late to your first day of training, you ran into the training room out of breath. The training room was this huge open room and on the walls were racks of weapons from swords to guns, the room was all beat up, there were bullet holes in the walls and sword marks on the floors.  
You see McCree standing right in front of you smiling "well here is the new girl" you smiled up to McCree "I'm sorry I was late I couldn't find any food I could eat in the kitchen"  
you glanced over to Reyes who was leaning on the wall a crossed the room, he had a bandage on his noes most likely because you broke it, his eyes caught yours and you stood frozen like a deer in headlights.  
"Well don't be shy darlin" McCree grabbed your arm and pulled you over to this cyborg looking man, "this here is Genji" Genji came over to you and bowed "it is nice to meet you finally y/n" you return the bow and smiled at him, you couldn't see his mouth but judging by his eyes he was smiling back.  
The good moods shattered by Reyes thundering voice"Enough with the introductions and lets get this training started" he walked over to all of you his face as always in a scowl "y/n don,t be late again or you will be cleaning the bathrooms" you frowned at him and replied with a "yes sir"  
"Alright hmmmm, y/n I want to see what you got" Reyes growled  
This is what you were dreading you knew he wanted to get revenge for the headbutt and this is his chance. You knew he would win this battle you looked at him up and down, he was a tall man about 6'3 and he wasn't a lean man he was all muscle.

You looked him in the eye and decided to make a smart ass comment "are you sure you aren't worried I'll break your noes again" he laughed at your comment and you wished you didn't have a smart mouth.  
"I won't be letting that happen again cadet" you could tell in his voice he was confident.

He readied himself into a defensive stance, you took that as a go a head and take your move.  
You rushed him throwing a punch but his reflexes were too good and caught your fist, he then swung you around so your arm was behind you back and you were unable to move. "You really going to be that easy of an opponent" he whispered into your ear his breath giving you goosebumps on your neck.  
You were trying to squirm free but it was useless he was too strong, you had to do something less expected or use his strength against him, that would be the only way of winning. You took you leg and kicked backwards into his knee it made him fall to one knee you then took your elbow and hit him in the face' he cursed and released your arm. You went to knee him the face but he grabbed your leg bringing you down to the ground and you smacked hard on the floor, he took the opportunity to pin you with his knee on your chest he counted "1....2...3" he laughed and stood up and you rolled over coughing.

You laid there embarrassed by your defeat McCree came over and gave you a hand.  
You stood up and looked at Reyes who was giving you a sly grin "looks like you were all bark and no bite" his laugh made you more furious than ever. He turned away from you and something took over, you took you leg and swept it under his and brought him to the ground with a slam he laid there shocked, you bent over him and looked into his eyes with a smirk "never put your guard down commander" you look over to Genji and McCree who where shocked and scared for you.

Reyes looked up at you in fury he reached up and grabbed your pony tail and yanked your head pulling you onto the ground next to him, he then wrested you around into a choke hold. You gasped a wheezed while grabbing at his arm "you need to learn respect cadet" he snarled tightening his grip, you couldn't focus on his words, your wheezing picks up and you began to kick. "Enough Reyes!" McCree shouted to Reyes but Reyes is blinded by anger.

You looked up into Reyes eyes, you could tell he was gone, you felt close to blacking out now. McCree was now trying to pull him off you. Reyes cursed he seemed to realize that you were on the verge of dying he let go and you began to lose consciousness you see Reyes turning to McCree "Go get dr.Ziegler.....Now!"  
The last thing you saw was Reyes looking into your eyes trying to keep you from losing consciousness but it was useless.

You woke up in a hospital bed, your throat sore from being choked, you began to cough. The door to the room you were in opened and a blonde haired woman walked in. "Oh good you are awake you gave the Blackwatch boys a scare" you start rubbing your neck, just by feeling you know it is probably black and blue "where am I" your words are scratchy and harsh. "You are in my clinic, my name is dr.Ziegler, Reyes carried you in here and said the training went south....he didn't say much else" she gave you a warm smile and set down a glass of water for you. "How long do I need to be here," you asked, "oh you can leave now, just had to make sure you woke up okay" her smile made you feel so safe. "I hope they aren't being too rough on you" she giggled "well I think I need it" you smiled back, "I'll let you be y/n feel free to leave whenever" she walked out of the room.

 

After an hour of laying in the hospital bed, you decided it was a good time to head back to your room and sleep in your real bed.

Your room was dark you never realized yesterday how plain and boring it was, it didn't make your mood get any better. You went over to your dresser and you realized Captain Amari forgot sleeping clothes so you decided one of your long black shirts and panties would have to do, you cozied into your bed and fell asleep.

You awoke shaking from a nightmare you had, your bed was wet with sweat, there was no way you could fall asleep now, you needed to do something to get your mind off it.

You tiptoed down the hallway still in your shirt and panties, it was the middle of the night you doubt you would run into anyone. You went into the training room and with your tablet, you turned on some music, it was a Latin song that you loved, you took your hair down and you began to dance to it and moved to its rhythm. While you were dancing away your nightmare you hadn't realized that Reyes had walked into the room, he stayed in the shadows and watched you.

Up until that moment, he saw you as a wild criminal with no respect for anything, but now as he watched you it was as if you were the most beautiful creature in the world. He watched as you twirled around, you were completely captured by the music. Every move you took, took Reyes breath away he couldn't believe you where the same woman that head butted him.

As the song ended you here a voice and you recognize it as Reyes's "shouldn't you be in bed y/n" you looked over to Reyes who was walking over to you. "I couldn't sleep, I have many nightmares keeping me up" you rubbed your neck over the bruises left from Reyes, you saw Reyes eyeing your neck "I didn't mean to choke you like that......" you could hear in his voice that he was truly sorry. He walked closer to you and brought his hand to your neck and you jumped a little, he started to gently brush his hand against it before looking into your eyes, you took his hand down off from your neck and held it "I know Reyes, I forgive you" for the first time ever you saw him smile a little he quickly changed the topic in hopes you wouldn't notice his smile "Where did you learn to dance like that" you liked that Reyes is actually trying to get to know you "well when I wasn't training to be a soldier I was taking dance lessons, I wanted to be a dancer not a soldier but of course that wasn't meant to be my fate" Reyes looked a little sad with your answer "well you would be a lovely dancer" you began to blush and you hoped Reyes couldn't see it because it was dark. He cleared his throat "Well it's late and we have more training tomorrow I think we should try to get back to our rooms" you smiled "of course".

Back in your bed, you smiled to yourself remembering that you saw a little side of Commander Reyes that wasn't grumpy, that thought allowed you to sleep a little better.


	3. Chain of Command

A few days later....

You wake up to a text from McCree telling you to check the upcoming missions tab on your tablet,  but when you opened the page you noticed your name was not listed for the mission, you didn't know if it's because Reyes hated you or it was a mistake but its best to check with him.

You arrive outside his office but hesitated to knock on the door because you hear Reyes yelling at someone inside.  
"I am not doing any more of your bullshit paperwork Jack! Did you forget I'm busy running Blackwatch!"  
You then here something being thrown, "get out of my face Jack"  
You stumbled backward as the door open to see Jack stomping out, he passed by you without a glance at you.  
You didn't know if you should go into his office after that but you needed to know about the mission.  
You knock on the door and you hear Reyes shout "What!"  
"Commander I-I need to talk to you"  
Reyes gave a loud sigh so that you could even hear it from outside "Fine ...Come in"

You enter his office to see Reyes sitting at his desk leaned forward with his elbows on his desk and his hands covering his mouth and piles of paperwork on his desk. "What is it y/n" he sounded deeply annoyed.  
"Well um...Commander, I was just curious if it was a mistake that my name isn't on the mission list?"  
"I don't make mistakes y/n" he growled  
"Well, then why can't I take part in the mission?" You began to be annoyed.  
"This is an advanced mission and I cannot allow my cadet with a week of training take part in such a mission." His voice now sterner.  
"That's some bullshit! You damn well know I am advanced enough!" You are now furious.  
Reyes stands up and leans over his desk and gets in your face "Watch you mouth cadet! I am your higher up and I call the shots! Now get out of my office my choice has been made!"

You storm out of his office completely pissed off that all of Blackwatch is going on a mission and not you. As you storm down the hallway you literally bump into McCree and you nearly fell over but McCree was holding you stable. "Woh there y/n, what got into you," McCree said with a friendly laugh,  
"Reyes said I won't be going on the mission with you guys" you look down avoiding McCree's look.  
"Reyes always has reasons for things, just let things take course"  
McCree was right no reason starting fights with Reyes.  
McCree leans over to your ear and whispers "you know I snuck in some tequila the other night if you want to come to drink and forget old grumpy Reyes, just don't tell him I have alcohol, I'd get into shit"  
After all this, you needed a good drink "alright I'm in"

It was about 8 pm and you decided to sneak over to McCrees making sure to be extra quiet past Reyes's room.  
You knocked on McCrees door and McCree answered with a smile, "howdy"  
You enter McCrees room it was just like your but on his wall he has a poster of Santa Fe it must mean something to him and there was also some chairs and a small table, and by his bed, there was a stereo. "Well have a seat, don't be a stranger" McCree pointed to a chair.  
You sit down and look over to McCree who is kneeling looking under his bed for something, he stands back up now with a huge bottle of tequila and a sly grin on his face. He then turns on the stereo to some classic rock.

Hours go by as you a McCree talk about everything and anything and you can tell you both are on the verge of being wasted.

"So what is the deal with Morrison and Reyes, Reyes seems to hate the guy"  
McCree takes a shot of tequila and then answers, "well for starters they are pretty much opposites, Morrison was a country boy and Reyes was raised in Los Angeles, they where friends at one point but Morrison took Reyes position as Strike Commander and gave Reyes the position as Commander of Blackwatch and ever since Reyes seems to hate him." McCree shots some tequila again.  
You felt bad for Reyes, you too would be grumpy all the time if that happened to you.  
"Poor Reyes" you said and lifted your glass in the air before drinking, McCree nods and does the same.

The laughter and smiles come to a halt as you here slams on the door and before McCree could stand up ...Reyes slams open the door.  
McCree couldn't hide the tequila in time  Reyes is already eyeballing it with a frown.  
"Boss I-" McCree was cut off by Reyes  
"You two have just earned yourselves bathroom duty tomorrow" Reyes walked over and snatched the tequila from McCree.  
"Get up y/n I'm taking you back to your room, and McCree I better not catch you with alcohol in your room again" Reyes voice was filled with anger as usual.  
You wave to a McCree as you left with Reyes.  
Walking became so hard that Reyes had to assist you. The walk was very quiet and tense but them was broke by Reyes.  
"I decided to add you to the mission list but that means your training will be doubled"  
You stopped and Reyes stops in front of you. You were completely shocked.  
"Really! Thank you, commander, I won't let you down" you had a beaming smile.  
You begin walking again Reyes still holding you upright.  
You reached your door and gave a smile to Reyes.  
"Goodnight y/n, I still expect you and McCree to clean the bathrooms tomorrow"  
Your mood can't be put down now so with a huge smile you saluted Reyes "yes sir!"  
Reyes chuckled and began to walk away.  
"Thank you again, it means a lot"  
Reyes gave a little nod and you smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again sorry about my grammar and spelling  
> But hope you have been enjoying this :)


	4. My new Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> e/c - eye color  
> h/c - hair color

..........................................................................................

You and McCree spent around an hour cleaning the bathroom with a giant hangover.

"Well, this looks pretty clean right y/n" McCree looked over to you who was out of breath "Yeah, I think Reyes would say we did good, just in time for 6 am training" you both laughed and made your way to training.

"Well if it isn't the bathroom cleaners, hope the hangover isn't too bad" Reyes stood in the entrance to the training room with a huge sly grin. 

"Well I hope we won't have to clean it again" McCree laughed and jabbed a playful elbow into your side.

You looked around the room for Genji but he seemed to be absent,

"Where is Genji?" You asked still looking around the room for him.

"Oh, he had to attend some kind of checkup with Dr.Zeigler" Reyes shrugged 

........................

You spent the next few hours sparing with McCree as Reyes stood on the sidelines giving pointers and chatting occasionally. 

"You need to have a more steady stance y/n, you may be catching his punches but this cowboy is almost pushing you over with them.....hear let me help you"

Reyes came behind you, his heat melting your body as he moved up against you, he moved your hips a little so you are more turned, then he moved your legs apart more then pushed you down slightly into a crouch. 

He leaned over to your ear and talked quietly "Your stance will always be the most important thing, always remember that" you felt sad when he moved away from you, his heat was so calming. 

Reyes spoke louder so McCree could hear him now "Alright now try throwing your punches at her"

Each punch he threw at you caught and not once did you budge an inch, you were like a steel tower.

"Perfecto" Reyes smiled and you stopped to look at him smiling 

BAM!

You landed flat on your back, the wind completely knocked out of you, you lay there staring up at the ceiling, McCree just sent you tumbling down with a punch

The ceiling was soon blocked by Reyes, a smile covering his face "Stop checking me out and pay attention to your opponent cadet" Reyes laughed and your face soon became red in embarrassment. 

You jumped up "I-I wasn't checking you out! its just you spoke and it threw me off!" you tried to defend yourself.

"Well, I talked a lot this practice and you never seemed to look up" Reyes still laughing 

"agu" you became annoyed 

"Alright I think we can end your first training for the day here, I want you to meet me back here at 7 pm for your next training cadet" 

you nodded and Reyes returned your nod "You did good today y/n, keep it up" the complement from Reyes brought a similar red to your cheeks and before you let him see it again you left.

..............................

7 PM

You enter the training room to see Reyes leaning against the wall with the racks of weapons on them, he smiled when he saw you enter the room. 

"I think it is time I see how well you do with a weapon" Reyes smiled looking over to all of the weapons. 

You rushed over excited, this is what you have been waiting for, you were an excellent shot and you couldn't wait to show Reyes.

"Can I pick any weapon commander?" your eyes darting from the weapons and back to Reyes.

"You can call me Reyes, McCree and Genji do anyways, and yes pick any." He smiled

Your eyes looked up and down the racks of weapons when an assault rifle caught your eye, it looked a little like Commander Morrisons but yet a little smaller, perfect size for a lean woman.

 

You picked up the rifle and looked over to Reyes who motioned you to follow him to this other training room next door that was filled with targets. 

You fired a few shots at the wall to get a feel, it shot slower then Morrisons but it seemed to have a stronger impact. 

You then turned to the targets and began to fire, every shot you took was a bullseye in record-breaking time. You looked over to Reyes who had a shocked look on his face. 

"You are a much better marksman then you are at hand to hand combat .....but in Blackwatch hand to hand is just as important" Reyes eyes looked into yours, you could read on his face that he was serious, almost like he had stories to tell of the times when he needed hand to hand. 

 

He grabbed the gun from my hands and took the clip out and handed it back to me. 

"I am the enemy and you just ran out of ammo what do you do" Reyes moved into the defensive stance you have seen before. 

Without thinking you tried to punch him and he ducked out of the way.

"Remeber you still have a usable weapon in your hands" Reyes pointed to the gun.

You understood now. He readied himself again this time you took the back of your gun and with all your weight and force you slammed it into the side of Reyes's head causing him to fall to the ground with your blow. 

You stood there for a second shocked "Oh my god, Reyes I'm so sorry" 

 

You quickly darted to the first aid kit next to the weapons and returned to Reyes now sitting against the wall with a gash in his forehead.

"Man you sure like hitting me" He laughed with a hint of pain.

You kneeled next to him and began to look through the first aid kit, you pulled out some alcohol and a rag, you poured some onto the rag. You looked up to him, he looked into your e/c eyes and you stared back into his dark chocolate ones.

"This will hurt," you said with a little smile, he took his hand and placed it on your thigh, his warmth taking over again, you took the damp rag and began to pat the gash, he let out a small painful grunt and squeezed your thigh tightly, you let out a little whimper.

"There, all cleaned" You looked up not noticing how close you were to his face, you blushed a little and moved backward.

"Thank you" He smiled up at you

"I mean I am the one that hit you remember" you laughed and Reyes joined in.

You both quieted down and then Reyes looked at you with a more serious face now, 

"What did your uncle do to you, I mean like how did he raise you into a soldier and why?" 

you were a bit taken back, you haven't thought about your past or your family since you got here, you even forgot that you were a criminal.

"I-Well......ever since I was born, every day was a training day, when I turned five he put a gun in my hands, every day I would shoot targets, and then when I turned 15 .........he took me to someone that injected me with things daily .....I ...I still don't know with what........" you paused and looked away from Reyes for a minute.

"Soon after he made me murder people, telling me I was doing it for good....and if I refused........." you didn't realize that you were crying until Reyes lifted his hand a slowly wiped away tears from your eye. 

"shhh" he put a finger to my lips and hugged me

"We all have our dark places, I am just sorry you had yours so long...Blackwatch is your new family.....and we take care of our family" 

you sobbed into Reyes black hoodie, you two sat there for hours his heat soothing you once again, you couldn't but feel safe in his arms...it was a strange feeling to you, he just sat there holding you, you hadn't even realized you two fell asleep in each other's arms on the floor of the training room. 

 

You woke up to McCree standing over you two smiling 

"Woh whats going on here commander" He started laughing but was quickly brought to a stop by Reyes who stood up and began chasing McCree around the training center cursing at him in Spanish, you watched with a smile across your face...

My NEW family......


	5. By your side

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for bad spelling and grammar,  
> Let me know if you like this so far

Your training has been going well the past two weeks, every morning at 6 am you have training with the Blackwatch boys as a group, usually, it's you sparing with either Genji or McCree while Reyes watches giving his input. At 7 pm you have training again, a private training with Reyes, you felt honored to have private training with your commander, he shows you many tricks that can be used in a fight.

 

Two days until the mission....

Knock

Knock

"Dr.Ziegler you wanted to see me" You yell to the door, you hear Angela talking to someone from inside, it was a familiar voice....it was Reyes

"What do you mean she has that in her blood" Reyes shouted

"I-I don't know, that is what it says here Gabriel, the chart doesn't lie" There was some worry in her voice.

"Maybe you got some of my blood mixed in," Reyes growled with also some worry in his voice

"It is impossible.....It must be from her uncle" You now realize that Angela is talking about you.

You decided to knock on the door again breaking their argument.

Angela opened the door.

"Oh y/n just in time I need you to come in" You see Reyes standing behind her, a frown across his face.

 

 

You sit down in a chair across from Reyes and Angela, silence filled the air, both their faces looked worried.

"Y/n ....have you ever heard of the soldier enhancement program" Angela asked as she leaned forward a little in her seat.

"Um yes, I heard rumors when I was around 13 or so, why" You tilted your head like a dog.

"Well, we have found traces of a substance that is the same substance in those soldiers, we believe you may have been exposed to it as a teen from maybe your uncle"Angela's face was stern

"Well is it dangerous" Your voice trembled

"No" Reyes piped up

"Well it could be, it has never been used on a woman before, so we don't really know, also it could be different than the ones used in the program" Angela looked to Reyes. "It is best you are monitored, we need to understand as much as possible, so two times a week come to see me for testing, other than that Reyes will monitor you" Angela was faking a smile and as for Reyes he looked pissed.

 

 

As you left her office Reyes followed you.

"How can a man inject his niece with a controversial substance" Reyes fist tightened as he walked with you.

"The same man that teaches his niece to murder" You shrugged

Reyes pulled your arm so you where now inches close to his face.

"I will make him pay y/n" Reyes eyes where cold and dark

"He is in prison he is already suffering" You shrugged again "I just want to forget him, I have a new family now" you smiled and Reyes's eyes lightened a little and his fist unclenched

 

Next Day..........

You stayed after practice as always to chat with Reyes, Reyes was again standing across the room next to a box, he waved you over to him, he lifted from the box what looked like the rifle you have been practicing with. The rifle was now black and red and now had a silencer on it.

"I figured you need a weapon to call yours, we all have our own personal weapons except you, so I got you this" you took the rifle from him with amazement in your eyes as you traced the side of the gun with your hand, you noticed an engraving on the side.

"Welcome to Blackwatch y/n -Gabriel Reyes" your fingers sliding across the engraving

"I love it," you said still touching the engraving, you looked up to Reyes, your e/c eyes bore into his brown ones, without thinking you put your hands around his neck and pulled him down into a hug. Reyes's heart picked up and he blushed, but you were too in the moment to notice.

At that moment you realized that you are beginning to care about Reyes more then just a commander to a dangerous level and you were unaware but Reyes was beginning to do the same for you.

You let go of Reyes and was about to speak but Reyes spoke before you "Don't lose this weapon, if it is by your side then it is me by your side, protecting you" His face became very serious, you nodded looking down at the rifle.

You started walking back to your room, you kept looking down at your gun unaware that someone was in front of you.

You slam into someones back causing you to instantly apologize, you look up to see a darker skinned woman with long black silky hair, she gave you a smile "Oh you must be y/n, I have been meaning to come to see you but I have been so busy with missions and my daugher" You gave her a little nod, she reached her hand out to you and you shook it "I am Captain Amari" your eyes widen "Oh, you are the one who left me all thoes clothes, thank you so much Captain" she gave you a sweet smile, "I hope Reyes is treating you well, I know he can be a big grump" You nodded in agreement, you saw her eyes look down to your rifle. "You have to show me your shooting skills sometime, Reyes tells me you are as good marksmen as me" she winked, your cheeks started glowing, "Reyes told you that" you voice filled with shock and disbelief, "He did indeed, if I wasn't running late to a meeting I would ask you to show me your skills, but I am afraid I have to be going now" on that she rushed down the hall and entered Morrisons office.

 

 

Back in your room and laid in your bed looking at your rifle, your fingers move across his engraved name, you mouthed his name, pain filled your heart as you thought about him, how you wanted to be closer to him.

You almost fell asleep when you heard a knock at the door, you opened it to find Reyes standing there, you let him in and he sits on your bed.

"So McCree and Genji and a few other Overwatch members are at this bar down the street, I just came to ask if you want to join"

"Hmmm, I guess it would be good for me to get out of the base for a little bit, so yeah sounds good" You see Reyes looking at the rifle on the bed "I am glad you liked it" Reyes still looking at the rifle

"Of course, my commander...and friend gave it to me" You gave a teasing grin to Reyes, he smiled back to you.

"We should get going, don't want to keep everyone waiting"Reyes motioned you to the door.

 

 

He leads you to the elevator, he pressed G on the list of buttons, the elevator went down and then the doors opened showing a garage. Reyes and you walked to this Black Mustang, the car looked about 30 years old but was still shiny and well kept.

"Is this your Reyes?" you looked to Reyes who replied with a nod, he unlocked the car and you both got in.

He started the car and then looked over to you in the passenger seat, "When it is just me and you, call me Gabriel" He gave you a little smile, this was a relief because this meant he thought of you as a friend in return.

Next thing you know Reyes tears out of the garage as if he is trying to impress you with its engine, you laughed as the speed brought you adrenalin, Reyes looked over to you with a satisfied smile. After a few trips around the block that wasn't needed you arrive at the bar.

The bar was a worn down shack, there was a neon sign outside you couldn't read it, it was in German, the sign was flickering must have been old and broken, you look over to Reyes who was getting out of the car "You have to take me for rides more often" You laughed, "I will" Reyes replied.

You reached the door to the bar when you hear McCree shout "Wooo my Tequila buddy" you turn around to see McCree stumbling towards you and Reyes, you could tell he has already had too much. "Follow me y/n and commander" McCree leads you both to a table, at the table you see a big man, he had a white beard and hair, next to him you see a shorter man who had blonde hair, then the other two people at the table was Genji and Angela. You sit down in front of Angela and Reyes sits next to you.

"So this is the new little bird you took under you wing Reyes" The big man laughs, you can hear a hint of a German accent in his voice.

"It is indeed Reinhardt, I tell you what, she is almost a better marksmen then Ana" He laughs looking over to you

McCree bends over your shoulder pointing to the two unknown men "This is Reinhardt and Torbjörn, if you want to hear some good stories go to them" Rein and Torb laugh from across the table, either at what McCree said or his drunkenness

"Ill go get some beers for everyone," McCree says as he stumbles away, Rein and Torb laugh more, so you assume it was indeed because McCree is so drunk.

McCree returns with the beer and the night of drinking begins.

You got to hear many good Rein stories, most of which involved drinking with Torb, you could really feel the drinks kicking in, your mind now fuzzy

You whisper into Reyes ear "I think I should head back now"

Reyes nodded "Alright, it has been fun but I think I better escort y/n home" everyone waved goodbye, except McCree who was leaned against Rein sleeping.

You stumble out of the bar, Reyes trying to hold you up. "There is no way you can walk home" Reyes laughed as he watched as you stumbled out of his arms "Yesurr I can" You almost fell over but Reyes darted forward catching you, "Here I will carry you" before you could protest Reyes picked you up bridal style, his warmth kept you from complaining.

He carried you all the way back to base, you had fallen asleep in his arms. He took you to your room and laid you on the bed, he brushed your h/c hair from your face, you were sound asleep, Reyes crept out of your room without waking you.

"Goodnight y/n" Reyes whispered as he closed your door.....


	6. Agent Down

You sat in the dropship, McCree next to you and across from you was Genji and Reyes, your eyes caught Reyes's, he gave you an assuring nod.

On your lap was your new rifle Reyes gave you, you hoped it would keep you safe. Something felt wrong with the armor you wore on your torso, it felt loose, but you didn't want to worry Reyes so you kept your mouth shut, you pulled a mask to cover your mouth and nose and tried to look unworried.

Reyes's Briefed you on the ship

The mission was that you needed to infiltrate this Firearm factory and steal a list of dealers from inside the main office, these dealers have been providing Talon with weapons and Ammo, they needed to be stopped as much as possible. The only thing Reyes told you, was to follow his lead and don't do anything stupid. 

You and Reyes dropped a few blocks from the factory while Genji and McCree held the perimeter. You and Reyes moved closer to the Factory, you both crouch in a bush just in front of the guarded entrance, there where two armed guards in the front. You hear McCree in your earpiece, "Perimeter secured, push forward with taking out the two guards"  you look to Reyes and nodded, you held up your silenced Rifle and took two clean shots, both hitting the guards in the head, you see McCree and Genji rush the fallen guards and quickly moved them into the bushes.

Genji looks to you and Reyes and gives a thumbs up, you and Reyes run to meet Genji and McCree. McCree opens the once guarded door and peeks inside. You all hold your breath until McCree looks back to you both and gives a nod of approval. All of you rush into the building, there was a hallway to the left and right of you, you and Reyes go right and Genji and McCree go left.

You and Reyes almost turn the corner but you hear steps approaching, Reyes peeks around then quickly moves his head back and looks to me holding up two fingers, you waited until you saw the barrel of the first gun, Reyes darts forward snapping the one guards neck while you rush the other one, you shoved you gun into his face knocking him unconscious. You and Reyes push forward till you came to the main office. 

You watch as Reyes opens the door and goes in as you follow, Reyes creeps to the desk in the room, he begins lockpicking a locked drawer while you kept watch. Reyes whispers to you "I got it, let's get out" You nod and take lead out the room.

Right as you leave the room someone grabs you into a choke hold, you feel something cold pushed against your head, it was a gun you look to the ground to see your rifle laying there. Reyes turns the corner and sees you being held at gunpoint by the factory owner, shock poured across his face.

"I knew Overwatch wouldn't mind there own goddamn business!" the man snarls 

Reyes's fingers twitched around the trigger of his shotguns that were drawn. 

Reyes grunted, his eyes dark and cold ready to kill.

 

You tried to think clearly, you tried to remember your training. You felt him move a little weird on to one leg, he might have a weak leg you thought to your self. 

You knew you shouldn't try something but you did anyway, just like in training when Reyes held you down, you took you leg and kicked back into the attacker's leg making him let go. You darted to your gun, you were still too much in the way for Reyes to shoot, your armor on your torso fell off, You saw the attacker's eyes go straight to your torso. The attacker took the advantage and shot, the bullet landed into the soft flesh in your torso, you let out a cry. You heard two more shots and you look up to Reyes, smoke rising off his shotguns and the attacker fell to the ground ...dead, he looked to you and then at your torso his eyes narrowed, he cursed as he picked you up. You grunted in pain.

Alarms started going off and Reyes started to run. "McCree, Genji, get back to the dropship... Now" Anger filled his voice, you were worried he was angry at you for being so reckless. 

Guards kept flooding the halls, they dropped quickly as Reyes unloaded his bullets into their skulls, you hear a distant gunshot of McCree. 

You blacked out and awoke on the floor of the dropship, Reyes was putting pressure into your abdomen to try and stop the bleeding, you started to go into shock from blood loss. 

Your whole body shook violently before everything went dark again. 

 

You awoke to birds singing and a nice cool breeze filling your lungs from an open window.

You were in the medical bay. 

You looked down at your torso, a bandage was wrapped around it.

 

You looked over to the door to your left, you heard Reyes and Morrison yelling as usual.

"How could you send a cadet on that mission with only three weeks of training Reyes!" Morrison huffed 

"I felt she was ready! It is my team, I know them" Reyes's voice began to rise.

"Clearly not" Morrison poked.

You hear a bang as if Reyes punched a wall. 

Another voice appeared it was Angela. "It is confirmed...she is recovering at an extream rate like you and Jack" She paused "She has the same substance in her that you both have" 

You heard silence then the door opened, out came the Commanders and Angela, they looked shocked that you heard everything, they thought you were still asleep. 

You looked to Reyes who still looked angry. 

Morrison turned to Reyes, "I will talk to you later about this" Morrison nodded to Reyes but Reyes just frowned at him.

 

Angela and Morrison left the room leaving you and Reyes alone.

Reyes walked over to you and frowned "You didn't follow orders Cadet" his formal tone caught you off guard. You looked down avoiding his stare. Reyes brought his hand below your chin and tilted your head up, you looked into his eyes, they were still cold and dark. 

Reyes turned around and without looking back "You will not be attending training for the next two weeks" before you could put your word on it he walked out.

The door slams behind him, with silence, brought tears, you let your commander down, most importantly your friendship.

 

The next day Angela granted you clearance to leave Med Bay

You walked back to your room, you paused before opening your door, you looked at the door next to yours, it was Reyes's, you wanted to knock on it but decided that was not a good idea.

 

The next two weeks you spent mostly in your room alone beside the random visits by McCree who either came to chat or brought you food. The loneliness made you feel worse and worse.

If you saw Reyes in the hall you ignored him not wanting to see the disappointment in his eyes.

 

McCree stopped by like normal, "You can't avoid him forever" McCree piped up, it caught you off guard as if he was reading your mind.

You looked away in denial "I am not" 

McCree laughed, it was like he could look right through your lies.

On his way out he dipped his hat "Reyes isn't mad at you, I can tell, and ever since you haven't been around he has been more grumpy" On that note McCree left..... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I have been trying to update once or twice a day! My grammar and spelling are not perfect but I hope you enjoy anyways.


	7. Moira O'Deorain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for grammar and spelling   
> but other then that please enjoy and let me know how you are liking it  
> Thanks - Ogkelly

**Reyes POV**  

You laid in bed thinking about y/n, she has avoided you for two weeks. You pulled the Commander card on her and now probably cost you the only friend you have had. You kept thinking about that night, how you saw her bleeding on the ground, it filled you with anger and rage. 

"AGU" you sighed and crawled out of your room and into the hallway. 

Every time you saw y/n she didn't even look at you. Now you see her walking down the hallway towards you, she didn't even look up to you. As she passed, you wanted to turn around and say sorry, but your pride prevented you. Your fist clenched as she got further away until. 

"Gabriel" you heard her sweet voice call your name, you turn to face her. 

"Can we go for a ride in your car, i-if you aren't busy that is" She looked hesitant, she probably didn't know if you were still friends.

Without a word you grabbed her hand and began pulling her.

 

**Y/N POV**

He held your hand tightly as he pulled you into the elevator, you where very confused if he was mad or not, you couldn't read his face because it was turned away.

"Where do you want to go?"  Reyes growled

"W-what?" You asked confused 

"You wanted to go for a ride didn't you" His voice stern and his eyes narrowed

"Oh, right, yeah....um can we just ride around" 

The elevator stopped and the doors opened to the garage, Reyes pulled you along to his Mustang without saying a word. 

When we sat in the car there was a long silent pause, you were still trying to read his face, he seemed on edge. 

"I'm glad you were okay, after the mission," He said as his body seemed to relax. 

Without saying anything you put your hand on his thigh and gave a friendly squeeze.

"I shouldn't have been so reckless, I could have gotten us killed" you admitted. 

He looked to you now,  he seemed completely relaxed and at peace, he gave you a little smile and began to start his car, the engine purred. 

 

He tore out of the garage and down the street, the way he was driving was nowhere near legal standards but neither of you really cared. The streets had light layers of snow on them, it added a level of excitement. He drifted around corners recklessly, the danger made you feel more alive then you have ever felt and almost seemed to be a turn on. You looked over to Reyes who had the biggest smile, his eyes focused as he barely controlled the car. The danger seemed to bring you both joy, during that car ride you felt closer to him then you have ever felt before. You were unaware that your hand was still on his thigh, every time he sped up, or drifted around corners you gripped harder.

He drove you up to this one cliff side where you could look down below at Zürich, it was the most beautiful thing you have ever seen, it began to snow even. You turned to look at Reyes, he seemed to be looking at you instead of the view, you both said nothing, just stared into each other's eyes, you felt his hand grab the one you had on his thigh, you both still said nothing. You sat there in silence for hours, nothing could bother you two on that cliff side, no worries of missions, or paperwork.  You began to feel cold, Reyes didn't give you any time to grab a jacket on your way to his car. 

Reyes saw you shivering, 

"Here," He took off his Blackwatch hoodie and handed it to you, you have never seen him without his hoodie before, the shirt he had on  was tight and black, it formed to his muscles, when you noticed you where staring, you looked away hoping it was too dark to see your red cheeks. You pulled the hoodie over you, it smelt like cologne, gunpowder, and sweat, you loved his smell, it brought you a strange high, you wanted to be engulfed in his scent. 

It was a very sad car ride back, back to missions and training, back to reality.

Reyes walked you to your room, he was about to leave when you remembered you were wearing his hoodie, "Gabriel! Your hoodie!" you held it in your outstretched arm.

"Keep it, I have many" He smiled to you, and then went into his room that was next to yours.

You slept that evening with his hoodie next to you, his scent put you to sleep on a lullaby.

 

The next morning you were greeted by McCree in the kitchen, he kept looking at you with a childish grin like he had a secret. 

Finally, you asked him why he looked like that. 

"I saw you and the commander leave last night in his Mustang" He giggled like a school girl

"So" you shrugged

"So you two made up" He nudged his elbow in your side playfully.

You just nodded with a smile.

"At least Reyes won't be so grumpy now at today's practice, you are lucky you haven't had to deal with it" He laughed as he began to walk out the door, you followed.

"I will be happy to be able to train with you guys again," You said smiling. You couldn't wait to see Gabriel again after last night. 

 

You entered the training hall to see not Reyes standing there but Morrison. 

You looked around confused and was about to ask Morrison about Reyes whereabouts but Genji beat you to it. 

Morrison looked with a slight hint of annoyance, probably because he didn't want to be here either. 

"Commander Reyes had a last minute solo mission earlier this morning" 

You began to worry "What kind of mission, and when is he coming back," you said eagerly. 

Morrison sighed and rubbed his temple "His mission is classified and he should be back on Thursday" 

You stood there in quiet shock, you were so excited to see him and now you have to wait four whole days. 

 

After training, you were going to go back to your room but McCree suggested that you should get out of the Blackwatch base and go around the Overwatch base or Zürich. You decided that would be for the best so you wouldn't go insane, you have never really been in the Overwatch base much

 

The Overwatch base was a lot nicer than the Blackwatch one, there were more bright colors and windows, it made you feel happier. There were lots of Overwatch agents walking everywhere you really stood out from them, you were wearing Reyes's black hoodie, some black leggings, and black combat boots, everyone else wore blue uniforms. You felt so alone and different. You kept adventuring more and more into the base. You saw a familiar face standing next to a vending machine, it was Captain Amari, and next to her was a younger girl with the same silky black hair that the Captain had, it must have been her daughter Fareeha that you heard her talk about. 

"Captain!" You ran to her

"Oh, if it isn't Blackwatch's little bird" she smiled. That was the second time someone has called you that, it must have become your nickname or something. 

"Is this your daughter?" you asked pointing to her

"Oh, yes, this is Fareeha"

You held your hand out to the girls, she shook it firmly, you didn't expect that from her. 

"Fareeha this is y/n, she works along Reyes" 

"Speaking of Reyes's where is he" you thought maybe asking her would get you answers.

Ana looked distant for a second before responding. 

"All I have heard is that he is on a solo mission, nothing dangerous I believe."  

You looked down at the ground in thought, 

"Hmm okay" 

You waved to Ana and Fareeha as you walked away. 

 

It frustrated you that you couldn't know where Reyes was.

 

 

You decided to ask McCree to go hang out with you in Zürich after training on Wednesday, you really needed the company. 

 

**Wednesday....**

You and McCree were out on the town, mostly just hanging out and chatting while walking around. 

It was a very cold day, all you wore was Reyes's hoodie and your leggings and boots. His hoodie still smelled like him, you couldn't get enough of it.

You looked over to McCree who was shaking, you giggled a little at the site.

"H-How c-can you w-walk around i-in only that" His words shook from his constant shivering. 

"Guess I have a higher temperature the you" You giggled 

McCree gave you a jealous look... 

"Maybe we c-can go i-into that coffee s-shop"  McCree shook harder

"Never took you for a coffee type cowboy" You teased 

"Well i-i like I-Irish coffee" McCrees statement didn't catch you by surprise 

 

The coffee shop was small and cozy, you ordered two coffees and brought them over to McCree who was sitting next to a window warming up.

"so" He pauses to sip some coffee "What is with you and Reyes" He raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean" Here he goes again, looking right through you. 

"Well, you and the old man seem close" A grin appears on his face

"I mean, yeah I guess, we became pretty good friends" you tried to hide your true feelings as much as possible. 

"Friends" McCree winks 

"I mean yes friends, what else would we be" You put on a fake laugh 

"For one, he is my commander, and two we have a twenty year age gap, so yeah friends" You hated saying the reality of things out loud 

McCree gave a mischevious grin, "You seem disappointed" He chuckles 

You didn't want to speak anymore or McCree might try to read more into what you say so you just sip on some coffee.

You change topics "So, why don't you have anyone, you seem like a nice looking guy?" 

"No time for women really, being in Blackwatch takes most my time." He shrugs 

"Women! I thought you like men" you give a mischevious laugh 

"Ha! you are a funny one, I see why Reyes has a thing for you, oops did I say that" He winks. 

you choked on your drink and your eyes widen slightly, McCree puts a finger up to his mouth as if he just told a secret. But you knew Reyes would only ever be just a friend.  

  You enjoyed talking to McCree he made waiting for Reyes to come easier.

 

You and McCree start back to base, "Y/n" You look over at McCree his face now more serious and concerned "You need to be careful, I don't want you to get hurt" he paused "There is someone that works in our Blackwatch base that you haven't met, her name is Moira O'Deorain, she is a tall Irish woman with red hair. I want you to stay away from her, Reyes hired her without anyone but us in Blackwatch knowing and .... let's just say her morals are corrupt wrong, and I think she performs experiments on Reyes....Just avoid her, she is no good. " 

You stopped and looked to McCree with a shocked expression, he just said so much you weren't sure what you should be most concerned with. 

The whole night you had McCree's words in your head, how can there be a woman working in the building that you have never seen, and she has been doing god knows what on Reyes. 

You decided to look into this Moira person. Every site came up mentioned how she was shunned by many organizations because of her unethical practices. All the information on her gave you chills, you couldn't believe she was always near you and experimenting on Reyes. 

You couldn't get a very good nights sleep, you had many bad feelings and thoughts 

 

 


	8. Soldier Enhancement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again for grammar and spelling but as always I hope you are enjoying it :)

Before you went to sleep you turned on the dropship notification, whenever a dropship arrived at the base you will get a notification on your Overwatch tablet.

You awoke to a beep, you squinted your eyes at the tablet, a dropship just arrived, it was 4 am.

You put on your usual black clothing and crept out of your room, you tried to stick to the walls. You hear the doors open from the dropship platform just in front of you, you ducked to the shadows. You see Gabriel walking out of the doors, he was still dressed in his combat gear. You held your breath hoping to not be seen, you began to follow him, trying to stay as quiet as possible.

He walked to the elevators, you watched him from around the corner when the elevators closed you ran to see what floor it was heading to. 

"F4, why is he going there" you whispered to your self.

You ran to the stairwell and rushed to floor 4. 

You peeked around the corner to see Gabriel entering a code into a door just down the hall from you.

When he went inside you ran to the outside of the door, you listened to the outside of it.

You didn't know what you were listening for, you couldn't hear anything anyways, it was soundproof. You sat there longer then you should have. You fell back on to your butt when out of nowhere the door you where pressed against, opened. 

You sat there looking up at no one other than Gabriel who had a displeased look on his face. 

Your heart raced and you seemed to hold your breath. 

"Spying on your commanders is not a smart thing to do, y/n l/n" He snarled. 

 

He grabbed you by your shirt and brought you to your feet. 

" I-I wasn't Reyes, I just saw you and, I really missed you" Your voice shakes 

Reyes sighed "I don't know if I believe that fully" he looked skeptical.

Before he could say anything else the door opened again and a tall red-haired woman appeared.

Reyes cursed when he saw her behind her and then looked back at you.

"So this is the forced super soldier" The look she gave you sent you chills. 

"Moira" you whispered by accident, 

"Oh, she has even heard of me, I am flattered" she gave a mischevious smile. 

Reyes grabbed your arm tightly, "We will have this small talk another time, me and y/n have places to be" He growled as he pulled you away painfully. 

When we got to the elevators he released your arm, he held it so tight it left marks.

"I'm sorry Reyes, for .....following you" You looked up to him, your eyes big.

Reyes sighed again and rubbed his forehead "It is fine, I'm guessing you missed me is all"

You gave a nod of agreement even though deep down you just wanted to see if he went to Moira.

You decided to try your luck at questions "Who is she" 

"Well you seem to already know" His eyes narrowed a little

You looked away "Why do you keep her a secret" 

He put his hand on your shoulder "I have my reasons, you just need to keep the secret" 

You didn't like her at all but you would never betray Reyes "I will, I promise" 

Reyes suddenly brought you into a hug "I missed you too" 

Your whole body heated up, you hugged him tighter.

The hug ended when the elevator got to the main floor. 

"Want to keep me company during breakfast" His voice soft almost a whisper

You just nodded. 

 

You sat at the long table in the kitchen as you watched Reyes make some coffee.

"What was your mission about Gabriel" Your eyes following him

"Well I shouldn't tell you, but I trust you enough, I had to get some Talon members whereabouts" He glared over at you while pouring the coffee.

"Are we going to have some upcoming Blackwatch missions" You hinted 

Reyes set the coffee down in front of you then sat down "There will be a few, some you cannot attend, Morrisons orders" Reyes murmured

"Oh, that's okay," you said with hints of disappointment in your voice. 

Reyes looked intensely at you then gave a cheeky smile "You look good in my hoodie" He said with hints of amusement. 

You sank into the chair with slight embarrassment 

He gave a little chuckle and began to drink his coffee.

 

When you were done eating he had you follow him out of the room. 

"You know, I think I need some help today, with meetings and paperwork, you want to keep me company?" He asked 

Without much thought, you answered very quickly, "Of course" 

 

You and him headed to his office. 

This is the third time you have ever been in it, there was a huge poster of the Blackwatch logo behind his desk, next to that was many pictures and medals, you walked over to it while Reyes sat down at his desk. 

You noticed a photo of a young dark-skinned man with dark brown hair and eyes and next to him was a lighter skinned young man with blonde hair and blue eyes, it must have been an old picture of Reyes and Morrison. Your fingers trace Reyes in the photo.

"That was back when I was in the soldier enhancement program, that is where I met Jack" he whispered into your ear, you jumped a little not aware he was standing behind you.

"You were so handsome" You shocked yourself with your words, they came out on their own.

"Well, war ages a man" He chuckled 

"No, I didn't mean it like that" You clarified 

He just shrugged and sat back down at his desk. 

"So you and him have been friends a really long time then, and so you both have whats in me then, the same kind of soldier enhancements?" You look over to Reyes

"Well something like that, and yeah same stuff" His body seemed to tense up

"Do you even know what that stuff your uncle put in you does?" Reyes asked, 

You shook your head no.

He stood up again and walked over to you, you backed into the wall as Reyes stood inches from you. 

His eyes darkend as he lifted his hand to your face, his thumb next to your eye "It gives you the ability to see well in the dark" He moved some of your hair behinde your ears "You can hear better then others" He paused and then moved his hand down to your heart, you breathe in slightly "Your heart can pump faster or slower if needed" Then his hands moved to your sides his eyes never left yours "You can run faster, swim faster, you are stronger in alomst everyway then the averege person" He looked down to your lips as he moved a little closer, "you can hold your breath longer as well" His eyes met yours again, your heart beating insanley fast now, you close your eyes as his lips move closer to yours. 

Knock 

Knock

You both jump and turn to the door, you decide to run and sit down and try to play it off cool.

Reyes cursed in Spanish under his breath.

"What do you want" Reyes hissed as he opened the door. 

Your mind was going so many directions it was hard to focus on who walked into the room.

It was Morrison. 

Reyes walked to his desk as Morrison began to speak.

"There has been a problem" He paused and looked at you, Reyes sighed "Can you give us a moment y/n" You nodded and left quickly. 

 

Fifteen minutes pass as you wait outside Reyes's office, your mind kept thinking about how it felt to be so close to Gabriel, you kept wondering if he was going to kiss you back in his office. The door opened breaking your thoughts and Morrison and Reyes came out. 

"I expect your team can get it done" Morrison rushed down the hall leaving you and Reyes alone again. 

"What is going on Gabriel." You look to him worried.

Reyes looks down to you "We have a short notice mission, go get McCree and Genji and meet me in the training hall as soon as possible" Without a word more you left, you rushed to find your fellow agents. 

 

You, Genji, and McCree reach the training hall where Reyes is.

"What going on boss," McCree asked sleepily, you had to pull McCree out of bed earlier. 

"There has been an attack in northern Russia, some group of people attacked an Overwatch supply ship, Morrison has sent two squads to retreive the supplies.....but he hasn't heard from any of them, so we are put on the job" Reyes words where smooth and cold.

"So what will us doing the mission change" You questioned 

"Well for starters we will be going undercover, we will not be taking a dropship, it is too noticeable, this has to be quiet and off the radar, so we will be crossing the borders as a normal group of people." 

"So Genji, you cant go right in with us, no offense but you are pretty obvious, so you will wait on the Finnish border in a dropship on call while we cross the boarder, as for the rest of we will pretend to be a family, y/n you will be my pregnant wife, and McCree guess you will be her brother, that seems like the most nonobvious plan" Reyes voice commanded.

"Why can't I be you pregnant wife boss" McCree coaxed

"Well, hate to break it to you kid, you just aren't that pretty of a woman" Reyes chuckled

"Fair point boss" McCree dipped his hat 

"So y/n you will be hiding all our guns and some of our ammo in your fake stomach, so don't waste ammo, there won't be much, also we will have only light armor on." Reyes voice slow and precise. 

You all nod in agreement. 

Ana stopped by to help you all prepare, "Torbjörn made this to hide the weapons" Ana handed you this thing that looked like a stomach that will go on to look like a pregnant woman's, "Now y/n yours will be the hardest weapon to fit but Torb assured me it'll fit." She also handed you some mom looking clothes to put on and underneath it all will be your normal clothing and light armor. 

You went in the other room with Ana to put it all on. 

When you came out you saw the rest of them have changed into their fake clothing as well, Reyes had on a black puffy winter jacket and some normal looking jeans, McCree had on the same.

"Alright it looks like we are all ready to get going, we will have Genji fly us to the border and then we are on our own" Reyes looked prepared for anything.


	9. Reality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer, this chapter is violent and graphic

You, McCree and Reyes walked for 6 miles after entering the Russian Boarder,  it was slightly above freezing and it was raining. You had walked through the pitch black forest, thankfully you where in your normal clothing now, after the last checkpoint you ditched the mom look. 

 Reyes halted in the forest "Look down there, at that warehouse" Reyes pointed.

Down the hill from you was a huge warehouse in an open felid, there were no lights on.  You brought out your tablet that had a map showing the last known location of the Dropship, you were basically on top of the location it should be.

McCree breathed in slightly "Look at all those bodies"  McCree pointed.

You followed McCrees finger to just outside the warehouse, there were about 50 bodies scattering the area, some looked like Talon soldiers others wore the Blue Overwatch uniform. 

"Seems like they had a pretty big battle" You huffed 

"I think what we should do is, me and y/n will try to go inside while McCree you hold the outside for us." 

McCree gave a silent nod and disappeared into the forest. 

 

"Let's keep to the treeline and get closer to the building" Reyes whispered 

You and Reyes were now feet from the warehouse, you never saw a single guard or heard a single sound. 

You and Reyes push to the warehouses outside walls and crept around to the doors. Reyes opened the huge metal doors, it surprisingly made no sound. 

There in front of you was the ship and surrounding it was a mix of bodies from both Overwatch and Talon agents, the smell almost made you vomit. 

Reyes goes first up to the ship, he puts his hand to the scanner and the ships door opens.

Without notice, a Talon agent leaps on to Reyes tackling him to the ground, you rushed to him and you fire two shots into the soldiers head, splattering blood over both you and Reyes, Reyes pushed the man's dead body off of himself and brought himself to his feet.

"Let's get in the ship and leave!" Reyes shouted running into the ship. You heard Reyes curse from on board the ship, you ran in to see a bomb had been planted on the ship's console, you have seen one of these bombs before, any electrical currents would set it off, so starting the ship was out of the question unless Reyes knows how to diffuse it.  

"Gabriel, can you diffuse this." You sputtered.

"No" He sighed 

 

"Well well if it isn't commander Reyes." 

You turn to see a man in a suit standing there holding a phone outstretched in his hand, he had a Russian accent. You turn to look at the bomb, there was a phone attached to it, if he called that phone the ship would explode, you and Reyes with it.

Gabriels eyes focused on the phone in the mans hand  "we have about 40 Overwatch agents out in those woods who would happily come in and kill you and your men if you try something." Reyes lied

The man raises an eyebrow "40 agents, what kind of man do you take me for Commander Reyes, I have rats at all those checkpoints, they told me you were sneaking through as a normal group of people, they counted only 3 of you." the man chuckled

Two Talon agents now entered the ship and stood behind the man, "So if you would be so kind as to put your hands behind your back and put your guns down nice and slow."  

You looked over to Reyes who gave you a go-ahead nod. You where in no position to try something.

You and Reyes slowly placed your guns down and the two soldiers came to tie both your hands.

You look over Reyes who was getting tied to the pilot's chair. 

The man walked over to you, he brought out a sharp combat knife and placed it against your face 

"What a shame, bringing such a pretty agent on a suicide mission." The man began to drag the knife against your face leaving a cut, you tried not to let out any whimpers 

"Don't touch her!" Reyes snarled 

"You are not in the position to give me orders commander Reyes." The man's eyes never left you, he began to look at you up and down, it made you sick to your stomach.

You were hoping that McCree would appear to save you and Reyes but chances are he has been captured too. 

"I am thinking about having a little fun with your agent before I blow this ship up." The man began to drag the knife down to your black shirt tearing it open revealing your bra.

You could hear Reyes growl and squirm in the chair his face showed rage beyond anything you have seen before. 

The man dug his knife deeper into your chest causing it to bleed, your whole body now trembling, you were so vulnerable. 

"What do you want!" Reyes snapped 

"You have nothing to give me Commander" The man hissed 

You watched as the man set the cell phone on a table next to you.

The man looks back to you bringing the knife up again and began to cut your light armor off and then your clothing, you shirt fell off revealing nothing but your sports bra now. You were disgusted by him.

Reyes's eyes stared at the man with hatred  _" Hijo de puta"_ Gabriel spat

   Movement outside caught your eye, it was McCree. You were happy to see that he didn't get caught but now you had to make a move soon if you and Reyes were going to leave alive and intact.  

The man brought his face close to yours like he was going to kiss you, you took the opportunity and you headbutt him harder than when you headbutted Reyes. The man stumbled back in pain and as he did the knife came flying upwards out of his hand so you quickly turned grabbed the blade end of the knife, it dug into your flesh as you turned it around to cut the rope off your wrists. Your hands were free but you look up to see the man and his men staring at you with guns drawn.  

When you thought you were out of moves you heard two quick revolver shots and with that, the two soldiers fell to the ground, without thinking you rushed the man. You stabbed the knife into his arm causing him to drop his gun. McCree ran over to Gabriel and began to cut his rope with a rusty piece of broken pipe that was on the ground. While you were focused on McCree the man took his free hand and put a damaging blow to your head, you stumbled backward the whole room was spinning. Just as you were able to focus again he sent another hard blow to your head, your ears ringed. Something inside you took over this time, you snapped back to focus and when he came in to hit you again you dodged his punch and rammed into him with the combat knife, he let out a cry in pain and fell to the ground clearly defeated but you didn't let up you got on top of his nearly lifeless body and let out a horrific scream and began stabbing him over and over, bits of blood and skull splattered across your face. You soon felt someone grabs your shoulder, you were about to stab whoever it was until you heard a friendly voice. 

"He is dead, you are okay..you are okay..shhh" Gabriel began to rub your back. You dropped the knife and rolled off the man corps gasping as you came back from whatever world you just went to in your head.

"A little overkill" McCree chuckled and for some reason brought you a little morbid laugh as you stood up. 

You all left the building and when you were far enough away from the armed ship Reyes gave a call to Genji

 "Genji, we need a pickup, make it snappy," Reyes shouted 

You sat on the ground, cold, wet, exhausted. 

McCree took off his jacket and put it around you, you had forgotten that you only had on a bra.

 

Soon Genji appeared and landed the ship.

You board the ship and collapsed on one of the chairs inside.

You look over to Reyes who was completely lost in thought. 

"What about the ship Reyes." You questioned breaking his train of thought.

"We will just leave it there, it was emptied anyways" Reyes sighed 

He gave you a concerned look and you gave him a friendly smile in return to let him know you were fine, you were a trained killer, you wouldn't let this shake you up.

 

When we landed back at base we were greeted by commander Morrison and Dr. Ziegler. They both gave you concerning looked when they saw you walk off the ship covered in blood and chunks of skull and brains. 

Before one of them could ask why you looked the way you did Reyes piped up. 

"The ship was emptied, and there were lots of fallen agents, there were no survivors," Reyes said exhaustedly. 

Morrison looked away sadly "I will send some people over in the morning to collect the fallen agents" 

"Are you okay?" Angela asked while looking closely at the cut on your face.

"Yeah, its fine, I will take a shower and make sure it is cleaned" You gave her the same reassuring smile you gave Reyes on the ship.

"Well, I'll let you three relax a little after this evening" Morrison began to walk back inside with Angela.

"I'll check on you tomorrow" McCree smiled and waved to you as him and Genji followed Angela and Jack inside leaving you and Reyes alone on the roof. 

"I think I need a shower," You said with hints of amusement in your voice.

Reyes gave out a little laugh when he looked to you and your dirty bloody face. 

"Gabriel can you....can you wait outside the shower for me, I'm a little on edge and id feel better if I knew you were right outside" You gave a little worried look to Gabriel.

He gave you a sweet smile "of course I can" 

 

The shower was this small room inside the bathroom, Gabriel sat on the other side of the door while you showered.

You looked down at your chest where the blade had sliced you, the hot water made it sting and you let out a little yelp, you soon forgot the pain when you heard Gabriel's concern.

"Is everything ok in there" 

"Yeah I am okay, just some of the cuts stung" You yelled over the sound of the water.

Gabriel sat by the door lost in thought, he kept remembering what you looked like stabbing that man, it was like y/n was gone and this cold-blooded killer came out of you, it was very strange to watch but then he remembered you have been an assassin since you where old enough to hold a gun. 

 

 

When you finished you put on a warm black bathrobe that Captain Amari gave you. 

You felt refreshed and like your old self.

You opened the door and Gabriel fell backward on to his back, he looked up to you and smiled before standing up. 

His face soon grew concerned when he saw the deep cut on your face, his hand stroked it softly.

"Here come with me, I have a first aid in my room, the last thing you need is an infection from that bastard" Gabriel grabbed your hand and began to walk to his room. 

 

His room was bare and boring, no photos, nothing. Gabriel turned on the lights and then dimmed the brightness. 

You sat down on his bed while he rummaged in his dresser and pulled out a first aid kit.

He took a small bottle of blue gel, and squeezed a little on his finger and began to smear it on your face, soon the cut began to heal at a rapid speed, it left a small scar. 

You took his hand that had the gel on it and brought it down to your chest where there was a deeper cut. Your whole body heated up and so did Gabriels without you realizing. His hand rubbed the gel on your almost bare chest and then pulled his hand away. The cut disappeared quickly leaving a deeper scar. Gabriel tensed up looking at the scars left by that bastard. 

"Sorry," He said sadly 

"Why?" you asked confused, Gabriel had no reason to apologize 

"I couldn't protect you, that man almost raped you in front of me and I couldn't  do anything." Gabriel looked away

You gently took your hand moving his face to look at yours, he had such a sadness in his eyes

"It isn't your job to protect me, your job is to make sure your agents can protect themselves...and I fucking did, I busted that mans head open" You gave another little morbid laugh

Gabriel's body loosened up he was more relaxed now.

Without thinking your face moved closer to his, and his came close to yours. You looked into Gabriel's eyes, they were warm like coffee,  you took his whole appearance in, you were really appreciating it. His skin was a warm brown like his hair and eyes, he had scars covering his face, he was so handsome to you. His hand stroked your jaw line giving you goosebumps down your body.

 _"Eres tan hermosa"_ He whispered before moving your face closer towards his and you closed your eyes as you felt his lips pressed up to yours, his lips where soft and warm, your whole body was on fire now, you kissed him back harder now like you lusted for him for years. You pulled back and you both opened your eyes

"I never want to see someone touch you like that again." Gabriel's voice almost trembling 

You leaned in kissing him once more, you both knew you shouldn't be doing this but it was too addictive, you wanted this, you both needed this, you were both two hurt souls that were just trying to make the world worth living in. The kissing deepened as you two became addicted to each other's tastes, it became more and more intense until you found your self on his lap pushing him downwards on to the bed, your lips never left him, his tongue entered your mouth in a gentle yet dominating way, you let out a little moan into his mouth. Gabriel grabbed your side tightly as you both heated up, he began grabbing your robe and pulling you hard against him. It was like you were stealing each others breaths.

You pull up leaving his lips trembling and wanting more. you sit up and looked at him as he lay underneath you. You wanted to continue you wanted to go further, you wanted all of him. 

His eyes were in a daze as if he just got high.

Your eyes filled with sadness as you realized that this couldn't happen. 

"We shouldn't" You spoke with a sadness in your voice.

Gabriel looked disappointed but nodded in agreement " You are right, this can't work....I am your higherup...and i-if Morrison found out......." His eyes filled with sorrows 

"We will see what happens, but for now...maybe we should get some sleep and see what happens tomorrow when we both are rested" You murmured

With that you got off of Gabriel and walked to the door, you looked back to Gabriel who was now sitting up on his bed.

"Goodnight, Gabriel" Your words were soft and sad

When you left Gabriel collapsed on his bed again and he just stared at the ceiling while holding his chest where his heart was, his heart ached at the reality of things . "goodnight........y/n" He whispered to himself. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Spanish is rough sorry 
> 
>  
> 
> Eres tan hermosa - you are so Beautiful 
> 
> Hijo de puta- Son of a bitch


	10. Devotion

REYES POV

 

"Why have you not been updating me on y/n" Dr. Ziegler sat at her desk impatiently tapping her fingers against her coffee mug

"What exactly do you mean?" You uttered

Dr.Ziegler stands up and walks over to the window and began to stare out "Well, McCree told me about your recent mission, and well Gabriel I am concerned about her mental state" Angela sighed

"She is fine" You assured her 

"Well I don't think she is, she has been through who knows what, being raised into a killer is probably not a good way to grow up. I just worry about her and your team, she could snap on you, that is if her mental state is unstable." Angela turns to face you, she had a concerned look.

You huffed as you crossed your arms "Okay, so what am I suppose to do about it." 

"For starters, I need you to report things like this to me, I am the Dr. after all " She glared at you. 

"Okay, I will report to you if she losses it, happy." You said annoyed 

"Do you even care about your agents Reyes?" Her glare never lets up. 

"Of course I do! What kind of commander do you think I am!" You snapped 

Angela looked a little caught off guard 

"Okay then I want you to follow me to the interrogation room, we need to make sure she is stable enough to be doing these kinds of missions Gabriel. " Angela began to look out the window again

You gave her a sideways stare and sighed 

McCree enters the room

"Oh perfect, McCree I need you to go get y/n and bring her to the interrogation room" Angela begins to walk out the door 

McCree gives her a nod "Will do Dr.Ziegler" He rushed out

"I will need you to be in the room just in case" She walks ahead of you out the room. 

 

 

Y/n Pov

You were sitting on the roof looking over the landscape when you hear someone come up behind you. 

"Howdy," You turn around to McCree walking over to you,

He sits next to you.

"Hey, Jesse." You sounded distant 

"I don't want to disturb you, but Dr.Ziegler and Reyes need some of your time" McCree smiles 

Your heart fluttered hearing Reyes's name after last night. 

"I'm not in trouble am I" You let out a concerned giggle 

McCree stands up "Don't know, I am just the messenger" 

You nod as McCree helps you up and begins walking you to the interrogation room.

"So, you okay after the mission last night?" McCree asked 

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be." You said blankly 

"Well, I don't know, just seemed like you attacked that guy like a cold-blooded killer" McCree gave you a concerned look 

"It was nothing, I guess I didn't like the guy too much" You let out a morbid giggle 

McCree opened the door to the interrogation room.

"Oh boy, I'm going through this again" You laugh as you walk in

McCree tips his hat "Just don't headbutt Reyes again" McCree winked to you as he closed the door.

 

The room brought back memories, you began to grow worried about why you were in here. 

You sat there alone for what felt like forever until the door opened and in walked Reyes followed by Angela, they both sat down in front of you with only a table in between

You give a little cough "Soooo, am I in trouble?" You look to Reyes and then Angela 

"No, we just need to do a little test on you, how you acted on your last mission had made me a little concerned" Angela looked a little on edge 

"Nothing happened on last mission, all I did was kill a man, and he deserved it" You chewed on your lip a little

"The problem is not that you killed him, it's how" Angela leans in slightly 

You kept looking over to Reyes to try and read his facial expression but he just seemed cold 

"Now, this might be uncomfortable but it is necessary, also you need to wear this." Angela grabs your wrist and puts on a heart and brain monitor bracelet. 

"This is just so I can see how you react to certain questions." Angela tried to give you a comforting smile.

"Okay, I think we should just get started" Angela takes out her tablet 

Reyes shifts a little in his chair before leaning back and crossing his arms and began to stare at the ceiling 

"So, did you ever celebrate a birthday before" Angela looks up at you for a second before looking back down at her tablet

"What does this question have to do wit-" Reyes cuts you off "Just answer her questions" His voice had no emotion, it made you a little on edge 

"No, well I did one time, I was around 5,my uncle gave me a gun, but other then that...no I have not" Your voice was a little shakey, you look over to Angela who was typing and then you looked over to Reyes who hasn't looked up once, his eyes where still on the ceiling, 

"When was your first kill and what was the worst way you have killed someone" Angela looked deeply at you. 

You sigh "The first kill I was 9 maybe.......the worst way I have killed someone" You let out a very big sigh and began to look down at your hands "When I was 16 I tortured a man to death... I slowly began to cut him...all over...I cut off fingers, his noes ...his ear.......and he slowly bled out" You looked up from your hands and looked at both Angela and Reyes, Reyes was now looking down at you, you still couldn't read his facial expression 

Angela began typing more "So, did you care about your family?" 

You looked at her blankly "Yes, they raised me, they gave me food, they loved me." 

"Did your family ever hurt you?" 

"Yes ......if I failed to kill someone....they would lock me up in a small room...no light....they would starve me and when I was exhausted they would beat me until I curled up on the ground unable to move" You to bite your lip hard until it bled 

"So you still cared for them, even though they tortured you" Angela gave you a cold look

"Yes! They were still my family! They were all I had!" You snapped 

"Would you die for them?" 

"Yes" you said as tears began to stream down your face

"What about now" Angela kept staring at her tablet 

"No.....I know that now they only wanted to hurt me" You sobbed

"Do you care about Commander Reyes" 

You looked up at her, you were a little uneasy about that question, you looked at Gabriel who looked to you and then at Angela with a straight face. 

"Y-yes" You were a little worried about your answer after everything

"Would you die for him?" You could no longer read Angelas face 

"Yes," You said quickly, you looked over to Reyes, you gave him a small smile. 

"Why" Angela's face showed no expression 

"Blackwatch treats me better then my real family did" You felt that was a safe answer 

"So you would never hurt them?" 

"No, never....id never want anyone to hurt them." 

Angela typed on her tablet before looking over to Reyes

"Gabriel, come with me real quick" Angela stood up and walked out into the hall with Reyes.

 

Reyes Pov

"Okay, judging by this chart I can almost conclude that she is stable enough to do missions. She seems very devoted to you and Blackwatch, like how she was with her family. So my guess is that she felt like you were in danger and acted on it during last mission." Angela pointed to y/n brainwave as if you were supposed to understand. 

"See I told you she was fine" you huffed

"Well, I don't think that is fully true. I think she has a lot of trauma, so just keep monitoring her okay" Angela put down her tablet and opened the door to the interrogation room. 

"You are free to go" Angela smiled at y/n before turning and walking back to the med bay.

You stood there as y/n exits the room. She gives you a very warm smile.

Y/N POV 

You smiled at Reyes. He gave you a little smile back that calmed your nerves 

"I didn't want Angela to go through all this, but I couldn't change her mind," Reyes said with a calming voice. 

You and Reyes began to walk down the hall. 

"It is okay, I understand why she did," You said still smiling up at Reyes, you got so nervous around him, you couldn't stop your feelings but you knew you had to.

"So, you care about me huh?" Reyes gave a teasing laugh 

"Watch it or I might not" You winked at him

Reyes laughed and then looked at you with a small smile 

"Have you ever celebrated Chrismas before?" Reyes asked 

"No, that's coming up isn't it?" You tilted your head

"Yeah in three weeks, Overwatch has this huge party. I never liked it, Blackwatch has never even attended one before, but I figure maybe just so you can say you have celebrated Christmas before that we should attend" 

You stopped and looked at Reyes with an excited smile 

"Yeah, that sounds fun" 

"Good, then we will all go, it is formal though, so you have to be dressed up, and you know there will be dancing and drinking, it'll be a good time. It is in 3 or so weeks, so you will need to convince Genji and McCree to go" Reyes gave you a heartwarming smile and you jumped and hugged him. 

You remembered that you had to keep your feeling under control and quickly let go. 

Your heart began to ache, you wanted nothing more than to be his, but you knew you couldn't. 

Your smile faded and Reyes took notice. 

"Is something wrong" Reyes looked at you with concern 

"No, nothing is wrong, I just don't know how ill convince them" You fibbed 

Reyes' eyes narrowed "well alright, well I have to go, I got a meeting" Reyes grumbled as he walked away. 

This was like torture

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you are enjoying.   
> This chapter is sort of a filler   
> let me know if you like how it has been.


	11. Shower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for all the POVs

"Alright, you kids have been slacking!" Reyes yelled as you were in the middle of your sparring session with Genji.

You and Genji pause and looked over to Reyes.

"Y/n did you forget everything I told you!" Reyes snarled as he walked over to you.

He harshly grabbed your body and positioned you into a stronger stance

"Your stance is so important" His voice more mellow now.

"Sorry Reyes"

Without much notice, Genji gave a hard kick to your stomach but to your surprise, you were able to stay up.

"Exactly! That is what a good stance does" Reyes yelled

You and Genji continue your sparring until Reyes butted in again

"For fuck sake! Do you even know how to take down someone!" Reyes barked

"I can" You huffed

"Doesn't look like it" Reyes's eyes narrowed

"As if you did anything last mission" You snapped quickly realizing that it wasn't a good idea

McCree and Genji stare silently at you and Reyes who were now inches apart

Reyes's fist clenched and he gritted his teeth in anger.

"What did you just say" Reyes's scowled

Well might as well go all in, you thought to yourself "I said as if you did anything last mission....sir" You glared at him.

You almost fell over as he grabbed your shirt and pulled you closer to him

"I think you better start keeping your mouth shut" Reyes's pushed you down on to the ground

"Guess you will be cleaning the bathroom tonight!" Reyes growled 

 

 

 

Here you are, cleaning the bathroom again. It was 8 pm on a Friday and this was how you got to spend it, at least being angry at Reyes pushes the other feelings down.

Genji and McCree were over at the bar, If you cleaned fast enough maybe you could catch up.

Your train of thought was stopped by Reyes who opened the bathroom door.

"Just came to make sure you weren't sneaking off with McCree and Genji" Reyes said as he leaned against the wall with his arms crossed

"No commander, I'm here, sadly" You sighed

"Well, next time don't talk back to me, at least at training" A little smile lifted on to his face but only for a second

You went back to cleaning the floor as Reyes stared at you.

"Gabriel" You looked up at Gabriel

"Hm"

"The other night...." You paused   
Reyes sighed.   
"Maybe we should just try to forget that night, it is for the best," Gabriel said with a firm commander voice but you can hear some hint of disappointment

You looked down at the floor, you're heart was broken "Yeah your right, it was probably just exhaustion talking that night anyways" You tried your best to sound fine

Gabriel grunted and turned to the door "When you are finished you can go hang out at the bar with everyone else" Gabriel opened the door and left without saying much else. 

 

When you were done cleaning you went to your room instead of out drinking, your heart hurt too much to join them tonight.

You decided to crawl into bed and sob.

You couldn't stop thinking about him.

You rolled over to look at the time on your tablet

"2:30 am"

You couldn't believe you laid in bed for 3 hours sobbing.

"Maybe I need a shower" You whispered to your self.

 

You tiptoed over to the bathroom and you were surprised to hear the shower running.

"Probably a drunk McCree" you thought

You decided to wait around to make sure McCree didn't like fall and drown or something.

The shower shut off and the door opened, there in the doorway was Reyes, he had only a towel on the lower half of his body. You stood there looking at him up and down with your mouth opened slightly.

"What are you doing up" He questioned you

You couldn't say any words.

Reyes laughed a little before walking closer to you.

"Did you want to use the shower or did you just want to stare at me?" Gabriel teased

"No...to both" You fibbed,   
He always teases you about you staring or your blushing, you wanted it to be your turn.  
You couldn't stand it anymore you needed him to think about you, you wanted to drive him insane. You walked over to the shower door and turn around to face Gabriel.   
"I think I will shower actually" you quickly took off your nightshirt, and there you stood in nothing but your panties right in front of Reyes. His eyes quickly widened and his mouth opened in shock.   
"Goodnight commander" you teased as you closed the door in his face.

REYES POV

You stood there in complete shock. 

You couldnt decided if you actually saw y/n standing there almost completely naked. 

You walked back to your room in a daze. 

When you laid in bed but you couldn't fall asleep because y/n body stayed in your mind. 

Her curves, the way the hair hung on her frame, her firm ass.

Your imagination got away from you as you lay in bed, you thought of how nice her body would look under yours. 

You wished Y/N was there to deal with the arousal she has left you with.

"Fuck, guess I will have to do it myself" You growled to yourself as you began to stroke your shaft with the thought of Y/n swarming your head. 

 

y/n Pov

You opened your eyes lazily. 

"Three hours is enough sleep, right? You thought to your self as you pulled yourself out of bed. 

You remembered that last night you stripped in front of Gabriel and a blush began to creep to your cheeks. 

You now have to go to practice and show your face to the man. 

"Agu!" You fell back on to your bed "I don't want to go today!" You grunted to yourself 

 

 

You decided to skip breakfast and try to get there before Reyes. 

You walked into the training hall and you stood there in an uncomfortable silence as you saw leaning on the wall of the training room was Gabriel. 

Gabriel had dark circles under his eyes, almost like he slept worse than you. Then it hit you, he couldn't sleep because your body kept him up all night.

A smile crept across your face after the realization. 

"Good morning Gabe, did you sleep well" Your voice was like a flirty tease 

At first, he frowned more but then slowly his lips began to creep up and he looked away from you like he was trying to deny that he slept badly because of you, 

"I slept fine" His voice had a fake sternness to it. 

"Maybe you could spar with me today? I mean you are a stronger challenge then Genji or McCree." You snickered 

"Maybe some other time." He tried to play it cool.

You came closer to him. His hardass exterior shed in front of you as your lips approached searching for his. 

"Morning boss" McCree yelled and you stumbled away from Gabriel in embarrassment, 

You turn to see McCree standing in the doorway with a huge grin, he definitely saw you two and now you would never live it down.


	12. Mentor

"Alright, I won't take no for an answer, you two are coming with me and Angela to pick out formal wear for the Christmas party next week. I figure you both needed some women to help you find suits, so we are going to the mall." You teased McCree and Genji as you pulled them by there arms to the door.

"Do we have to" McCree sighed

"Yes! Now shut up!" You laughed

 

 

The mall was rather small but still looked high end, there were many formal clothing shops and shoe stores. You pulled them both into one of the stores and awaiting us was Angela who gave a little wave and a smile to us.

"I can't wait to see these Blackwatch boys in suits." Angela giggled

McCree let out a sigh as he rolled his eyes, "Let's get this over with"

"Does the tough cowboy not want to look formal" You teased

"Just not all about the suit style" McCree huffed

 

You and Angela began searching through the racks of clothing for something for McCree and Genji.

McCree and Genji sat on some chairs by the door while you and Angela did the hard work.

"Do you think McCree would like this?" Angela pulls out a simple white shirt and black pants

"I think that will be best for someone such as McCree"

Angela holds up the clothing to McCree and began shoving him towards the changing room.

McCree goes into the room with the clothing.

"This isn't as bad as I thought." McCree opens the changing room.

He began doing goofy poses for us.

"You could be a model McCree" Angela laughs

"I think that is perfect for the party," You said

 

"So let's start on Genji suit" Angela gave a wink over to Genji who was pouting by the door still.

"What do you have in mind Angela" You questioned

"I'm thinking a tuxedo" Angela winked

She walked straight over to the suit rack and pulled out a tuxedo and rushed over to Genji.

Just like with McCree she had to shove him into the changing room.

Genji walked out in the tuxedo, his bow tie wasn't tied.

"What about the bowtie?" You asked looking at the tie

"I don't know how to tie it," Genji mumbled

"Well, I can help you." Angela piped up

Angela walked over to Genji and began to tie it, she looked so nice next to Genji like they were a couple. You began to wonder if you and Gabriel looked like that together.

 

"There," Angela said as she backed away from Genji to get the whole picture.

Genji stood there uncomfortably

"You will be the best looking guy there." Angela cheered

"Hey!" McCree pipped up

"You look good too cowboy." You laughed

"Don't let Reyes catch you saying that to me." McCree winked

"Watch it!" You growled

Angela gave you a curious head turn

"Something going on between you and Reyes?" She asked

"No! ... No nothing. We are just friends" You said uneasily

Angela's eyes narrowed a little in suspicion

"Anyway's now that McCree and Genji are done I think it's time you and I go find some things for ourselves" Angela smiled

 

 

You ditched McCree and Genji and headed around the mall looking for dresses.

Angela lead you into this expensive looking store with what looked like hundreds of gowns displayed by color.

You right away began to walk to the black dresses, you wanted to keep the Blackwatch theme even for parties.

There were many beautiful dresses but one caught your eye and you rushed to the dressing room to try it on.

It was a long slim plain sleeveless black dress, it kept to your frame showing off your curves and at the bottom, it flowed freely with a slit that went all the way up to show your legs. It had a deep neck that showed off your cleavage nicely and it had an open back that added even more to the sex appeal and at the same time was full of elegance.

"Did you find something?" Angela called from outside the dressing room

"Yeah," You said as you opened the door to see Angela standing there in her gown of choice, she also had a long slim dress but hers was red and the sleeves and chest area were decorated in lace.

"Wow, you look amazing Angela."

"So do you y/n....I think Gabriel will have a hard time keeping his hands to himself" She as she winked

You blushed a little before trying to deny it but you knew that she knew, thanks to McCree

 

"Id love to look for shoes with you but I am afraid I have to get back to work" Angela smiled

"Thank you for coming with me today."

"No problem y/n, if you ever want to hang out together don't be afraid to ask"

You waved to Angela as she left.

"I probably should head back to base as well, I have firearm training with Reyes," You thought to yourself.

 

 

 

"Have you ever sniped before?" Gabriel asked you as he held up a sniper rifle

"I have a few times, but it wasn't ever my thing. I like being in the action" You took the rifle in your hands

"Yeah, I'm the same way, but sometimes we need a sniper so it doesn't hurt to learn"

Gabriel lead you over to the long-range training room and pressed the button to bring out the training bots.

You set up the rifle on a ledge, you lay down and began to look down the scope. Gabriel crouched next to you.

"Do you know the most important thing to do while taking your shots?"

"No," You said while still looking into the scope

You felt Gabriel's hands on your back.

"The most important thing is to control your breathing, when you hold in your breath you become a little more stable, doesn't really matter so much when you are resting it on a ledge but its best to do it as practice,"

Gabriel got close your ear and began to imitate calm breaths

"When you go to take the shot to hold your breath like this...then when you fired your shot breath out, try to be one with your shots, sync them up with your breathing"

You held your breath as you took your shot, it hit the bot in the chest.

You cursed under your breath

"Just relax, being a sniper requires you to be calm and patient, wait until the target move in front of your scope instead of you trying to follow it with your gun"

Your next shot destroyed the bot

"See perfect, I think you would be a reliable sniper with enough practice" Gabriel stood up and watched as you took out two more bots

"So do you have something to wear next week," you said calmly as you took out another

"Yeah I have something, I attend a lot of boring higherup overwatch parties, they are really boring to go to"

"Yeah I would imagine, but why are you okay with this one?"

"Well you will be there, I mean it's nice having someone you get along with....most of the time that is" Gabriel chuckled

Your heart began to race again,

"So you like when I'm around" You gave a teasing laugh

"You keep my work week interesting."

You gave a little laugh

"Well I hope that is a good interesting"

Gabriel didn't reply he just gave a little snort of a laugh

 

You finished up taking out all the bots.

Gabriel picked up the rifle and went over to the weapon rack and put it up.

"Do you want to try my guns" Gabriel walked over to a duplicate of his shotguns on the wall.

"Well, I'm a little nervous, judging by when you shoot them, it tells me they have a hell of a recoil."

Gabriel shrugged and handed them to you "Just keep your arms outstretched and away from your face."

He walked you back into the firing range and set of three more bots but this time it was close ranged.

You went to shoot the bot but the recoil was a lot stronger then you thought and ended stumbling back and dropping the gun.

"Okay maybe it is a little harsh of a recoil," Gabriel said as he helped you up.

"I'll try again" this time you tried to space your legs a little.

It helped a little but still stumbled back.

"Yeah maybe these aren't your type of guns"

You gave Gabriel the guns.

Gabriel extended his arms and effortlessly took out the bots, he didn't stumble one bit.

When he shot, you could see the muscles in his arms tense.

You seemed to become a little aroused with his performance.

"You handle them a lot better then I do" You giggled

"Well years and years of practice, I can't imagine how well you will be as a marksman by the time your my age" Gabriel gave a little smile.

"Well if you are always my mentor then I imagine that will be the best in the world"


	13. Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer some smut

You stood up on the roof looking over the landscape as the sun began to set across the frozen hills. It was going to be a lovely evening for a Chrismas party. You felt the cold breeze flow across your shoulders. You didn't care if you were freezing, you just wanted to prepare yourself for the evening, You never did like crowded occasions but you knew your attention would only be drawn to one person, Gabriel. 

You made your way back to your room to prepare for the evening. 

 

You put your hair up into an elegant updo and then put on more makeup then you ever have, you would normally just put on mascara but tonight called for the whole look.

You squeezed into the gown you bought last weekend, it hugged your curves and really made you look like one of those celebrities in Hollywood. 

You finished your outfit off with a black pair of stiletto heels and a small silver neckless that kept close to your neck and collarbones. The neckless you borrowed from Angela last minute since you forgot about jewelry. 

 

"Okay, you can do this Y/n." You psych yourself up, being around all of Overwatch was a lot to think about.

 

The party was held in the Overwatch training room, it was a huge room with lots of space. The downside was that is was like a twenty-minute walk from the Blackwatch base so your feet were already tired. 

 

The room was beautifully decorated with Christmas decorations, there were Christmas lights covering the roof and walls. The floor was covered with what looked like glitter and fake snow. On one of the wall, there were long tables with a buffet of food and drinks, next to these tables was a huge Christmas tree that was decorated in Overwatch bulbs.  

There were more people then you thought there would be. There were around 450 people, some were dancing, others were getting food and some were just standing around talking.

You stood there alone searching the room for familiar faces. Your eyes focused in on Angela who was standing by a punch bowl talking to McCree, and Captain Amari. You walked straight over to them. 

"Well, who is this beautiful woman." McCree looked you up and down with a smile, you blushed a little. 

"Doesn't McCree clean up well?" Angela giggled, 

You gave a little laugh at the fact that he did.

"Where is Genji?" You looked around for him.

"Oh, he is over there talking with Gabriel and Jack." Angela pointed across the room.

First, your eyes saw Genji but then quickly after your eyes widened when you saw Gabriel standing there.  He had on black pants with a black shirt and on top of he had on a black blazer, your heart stopped when he looked over at you staring, he gave a little smile at you. 

You looked away and tried to play it off.

"See something you liked" McCree teased 

You just looked over at him with a "Don't mess with me" glare.

You tried to avoid looking over at Gabriel and just continue small talking with the others.

You couldn't help yourself and you would occasionally look over at Gabe until one of the times you saw Gabe and the others start walking over to you all. 

"Well, don't you all look lovely as always" Ana hummed

They all smiled, well you guessed Genji was smiling anyway.

You caught Gabriel's eyes looking you up and down, it made you severely blush. 

"So Reyes tells me this is your first Christmas celebration?" Morrison questioned 

"Yeah, it is" You were hoping Morrison wouldn't ask more on this but luckily for you the conversation was caught off by Angelas excitement over the song that started playing. 

"Oh, I love this song" She smiled, She grabbed Genji's arm "You have to dance with me" Angela sang as she started pulling him on to the dance floor.  Angela and Genji again looked as if they were lovers in disguise. 

McCree interrupted your thoughts 

"Can I have this dance miss" McCree bent forward offering you his hand 

"Why yes" You replied in a formal tone as you and McCree walked on to the dance floor. 

McCree was a lot better at dancing then you would have thought, you and him twirled across the dance floor laughing. You kept going between goofy dancing and a formal waltz.

When the song was over a slow one came on right after and before you and McCree could continue dancing Gabriel appeared behind McCree. 

"May I" Gabriel smiled 

"Oh, yes of course Commander," McCree said as he gave a teasing smile.

 

Gabriel grabbed one of your hands and moved to your back as your hand moved to his shoulder, his hands were rough and his touch was warm. You and him were so close you could hold up a coin between your bodies.

You and him glided across the dance floor. Your mind was completely lost in thought. 

You wondered what the others would think about this and if rumors would start spreading but at the same time you wanted to look like you two belong together. 

"You seem distracted" Gabriel whispered in your ear.

Your hand tightened a little "Just nervous with everyone staring is all" You confessed 

"Don't worry about them, it is just you and me here."  His voice was sweet and calming.

On that, you took your hand from his and wrapped both around his neck while his hands moved down to your waist. You melted into his form, he pulled you in tightly as if you were about to fly away.  At that moment you were at peace and the rest of the room drifted into space. 

 

Soon the room came rushing back as the song ended, you looked up at him and you both gave a loving smile with each other's eyes.

You and him walked back to the others, no one mentioned anything about you two they just smiled except McCree who handed you and Gabriel some kind of alcoholic drink. 

"Not surprised" Your eyebrows raised at McCree

 

Hours of drinking, dancing and talking went by until the night was coming to an end.

One by one everyone began to leave, you yourself started to head for the exit. 

"You need some company on your way back" You turned around to see Gabriel standing behind you.

"Of course" you chirped  

As you and Gabriel left the building you realized that you both were pretty intoxicated as you stumbled and laughed together.  

You stopped to take off your uncomfortable shoes and began to carry them.

"Did you like it? The party?" Gabriel questioned 

"I did, I also liked the little dance we had." You smiled 

"I'm not as good as a dancer like you but I hope you approved" Gabriel laughed 

"You were perfect" You hand stroked his face and you both continued your walk,

 

Finally, you were back in the Blackwatch base, it was nice to be back in your safe place. 

"McCree is always getting us drunk" You laughed 

"Well alcohol does make for more carefree conversations" Gabriel chuckled 

You and him arrived in front of your room and a weird silence filled the air as you leaned against your door looking up into his eyes. 

Soon Gabriel gave a little smile "You know....on this day most people get gifts" 

You chewed on your lip before responding "Oh, do I get a gift then?" You smiled 

Gabriel nodded and then leaned in closer to you, your mind began to spin and soon his lips found yours, you almost melted into the floor but Gabriel pulled you in closer to him. His lips were as soft and warm as you remembered all of a sudden a wave of heat and emotion fled through you as you wrapped your arms around his neck tightly. 

Gabriel's tongue slipped inside your mouth and you returned with a nibble on his bottom lip. In the middle of it all you somehow opened the door to your room and you and Gabriel fumbled forward and Gabriel closed the door behind him and then his lips rushed back to meet yours. Soon Gabriel seemed to have all command over your body as his hands began to slide up to your dresses zipper and began to roughly pull it off your body. Neither of you cared anymore, you both needed each other. 

You felt as Gabriel caressed your neck and slowly brought his hand down your body sending you chills. He began to nibble on your neck and you let a little moan slip through your lips as he began to bite a little. His hands soon crept down towards your panties as he teased his finger around the elastic before sliding them off. 

You felt surges of arousal shoot through you. 

You then took your hands and began to undo his blazer as he watched you with his hungry eyes.

You pulled his shirt off revealing his muscles, you moved your hand across his chest. He removed your hand and started backing you up to the bed.

He lifted you up on to the bed before climbing over you, his heat soon consumed you. 

"I am going to make you mine" He growled 

His lips met yours again but only for a second, he began to kiss you on your neck and soon made his way down to your breast, his tongue circled your nipple causing your head to kick back and quiet moans escaped your mouth. You felt his hand slowly make its way to your inner thigh, you took a deep breath in as his hand moved up, his hand began to hover over your clit, soon you began to push up into his hand in a begging way, his fingers began to tease it as you moaned but then quickly pulled away and gave a little chuckle. His eyes were dark and it seemed that he was going to command you even now. 

 

Your eyes glanced down at his pants and you could see the growing arousal. 

You leaned up and began to undo his pants. You hand caressed his hard cock through his boxers, he soon pushed you back down on to the bed and pulled off his boxers. He pushed the head of his cock against your wet throbbing pussy. 

"I want you to beg" His voice a mix of anger and pleasure 

"Ple-Please Gabe, Please fuck me!." you moaned

Your nails dug into his back as he began to thrust his cock deep into you, each thrust brought you into another world. 

His fingers moved back down to your clit and began to run circles around it.

Your nails dug deeper and deeper until you were sure he was bleeding.

"You won't cum until I tell you" He groaned 

"Ye-Yes sir." You whimpered 

"Good girl" His thrusting became quicker and harder.

Soon his thrust became quick and sloppy 

"Cum for me amor. " He growled 

Soon heat washed over as your moaning became louder and your breath became quick and your walls quivered around his cock.

"Fuck!" He groaned

His thrusting came to an end as he collapsed next to you on the bed. 

He stared at the ceiling as he caught his breath and then looked over to you. 

His eyes lightened as he gave you a little smile. 

He brushed the hair from your face. 

"I-I think I love you, Gabriel." You hesitated 

He brought his lips to yours and gave you a sweet kiss. 

"I love you too y/n" He whispered before holding you in his arms.

You soon fell tired and began to drift asleep next to him. 


	14. Secrets

The next morning you woke up and for a few seconds you forgot that next to you was Gabriel, you quickly turned over and saw him asleep next to you. He was so peaceful when he was asleep, you wanted to wake up next to him every day. The morning sun beamed across his face making him stir a little before waking up. He slowly opened his rich caramel eyes that were making you melt again. 

"Morning" He smiled kindly 

You stroked his cheek 

"Good morning" You replied

Gabriel grabbed you and pulled you closer to his body. Before you both fell asleep again, this was a feeling you would never forget.

 

The days flew by and turned into weeks, you both hid your feelings in public but when you were alone your love was firey. You both had crazy rough sex almost daily, you knew it was a stress reliever for Gabriel because anytime he fought with Jack he would take you to his room and take it out on you with angry rough sex but you loved it. You felt that you and him were going to be together like this forever. 

Soon your world became a lot more chaotic. 

Talon has been relentlessly attacking and harassing Overwatch and it has been causing Gabriel to become more on edge and you could tell when it was just you and him that there was such a weight on his shoulders and you felt as if you couldn't help him. It became worse and worse with every attack. This last one was in Oslo and it has really sent him into a stressed state, the attack was huge and many agents died.

Another thing you noticed is that you would see him head for floor four almost daily, you knew Moira was up there, you had no idea what she was doing to him but you noticed changes in him.

He began to become someone else, he had dark circles under his eyes like he hasn't slept in weeks and he has been coughing a lot but when you have mentioned it he would deny it. 

You wanted to help him but all you could give him was your love but you wanted to do more.

 

 

 

A few weeks passed and finally, you got up the courage to confront Moira.

 

You walked to the elevators, your hands trembled as you hit 4 on the list of floors.

Her door had no label indicating anything but you knew it was hers. You knocked on the door and a moment later the woman opens the door. 

"Well if it isn't y/n. To what do I owe this pleasure" She gave a sly grin.

"I need answers" You huffed 

She turned around and motioned you inside, at first you were hesitant but soon followed.

Inside was a medical chair on one wall and on the other, there were tables of scientific and medical equipment as well as a computer desk. She sat down in the computer chair as you stood there looking at her. 

"What do you want to know" The sly grin still hasn't left her face.

"What are you doing to Gabriel." You scowled as you began to observe all of her equipment. 

She sat there quiet before answering "Why do you care about what I do to Gabriel" She laughed a little. 

Your eyes narrowed, you didn't want to give her the satisfaction of knowing you had feelings for Gabriel.

"I don't trust you is all" You huffed.

Moira stood up and walked over to the door you came from.

"Don't worry about what I'm doing to your sweet Gabriel, you will learn one day what science can do to the human race" She motioned you to the door. 

You walked over to the door as she opened it, you gave her a nasty frown as you walked out of her lab, the door closed on your face. 

You walked back to the main floor in a fury. You had enough of Gabriel not telling you about the things she is doing on him.

You rushed to his office.

You banged on the door

"Come in!" Gabriel yelled from inside his office,

You opened the door violently and then stood in the doorway with your eyes narrowed and just stared at Gabriel. 

"Is something wrong y/n" he tilted his head. 

You closed the door and sat down across from him.

"I want to know Gabriel! I want to know what Moira is doing to you!" Your voice trembled as tears fell down your cheek. Your teeth gritted in anger.

Gabriel walked over to in front of you and sat down on his desk leaning towards you. 

He looked away "I can't...I can't tell you"

"Why not! Don't you love me, Gabriel!" You snapped

Gabriel looked over at you with the saddest look "I do y/n, but I can't tell you, not yet at least. Please understand it is for the best that you don't know anything."

You didn't give him one more second of your time, you ran out of the room with tears filling your eyes, you felt so betrayed by his secrets. 

 

 

You ran to your favorite place on the base, the roof.

The fresh air was doing its magic, you were beginning to feel better. 

"Everything okay" 

You turned around to McCree walking towards you. You nod and go back to staring off at the horizon as McCree sits next to you.

"Whatever the old man said I'm sure there was a reason." He gave a heartwarming smile.

"He just has some many secrets, some I feel like are deadly." You looked up to McCree still with tears in your eyes. 

"We are in Blackwatch, everything we do could be the last thing we do. Whatever he is doing is probably nothing more dangerous than the missions we do." McCree but his hand on your back.

McCree was right, you thought to your self.

 

 

You walked back to Gabriel's office.

You knocked on his door

"Come in...." Gabriel sighs 

You walked into his office, silence filled the air as you stood there, Gabriel stood up and approached you. You were a lot calmer now. 

Gabriel hugged you and whispered in your ear. "I'm not good at this....letting someone care about me." 

You squeezed him a little. "I'll let you keep your secrets as long as you promise me it won't get you killed" 

He brought his face up to yours and lightly kissed your lips, his lips made the whole world seem at peace. 

He leaned back and looked at you, "I will tell you this though, Me and McCree are leaving in three days, we are going to the Blackwatch Facility in Rome, we just have a meeting with Gérard." 

You looked at him a little surprised "When will you be back?" 

"In a few days don't worry." He smiled at you. 

 

 

You hugged him and McCree as they got into the dropship headed to Rome, you didn't know why but you had a very bad feeling as it flew off.

 

 

A few days later you were sparing with Genji in the training room when Angela runs in.

"There was an attack in the Rome base a few minutes ago!" She yelled while also catching her breath.

Your eye widened as the whole world spun around you, all you could think about was Gabriel and McCree being hurt or dead. 

"I am heading to Rome to help out right now, I think you and Genji can come with me to help out and you can see if Gabriel is okay" 

 

 

All of you headed to the Dropship bay.

You sat in the dropship trying not to think about the worst outcome.


	15. Loyalty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Tried to keep it close to the lore)

"Do you know where Commander Reyes is!" You asked the hospital receptionist in a rush.

"He is in Gérard Lacroix room I believe, room 149, down the hall to the right" The receptionist pointed down the hall. 

You ran down the hall to room 149, you calmed yourself down before quietly entering the room. 

You felt like the world stopped spinning as soon as you saw Gabriel. Gabriel's eyes met yours and he then stood up and walked out into the hall with you. 

"What happened," You asked as you held back the tears 

"McCree and I were walking out of the base when the whole building exploded, we quickly ran back in to try to get Gérard and anyone else. If McCree and I stayed in there one second longer we would not be standing here right now." His sighed, his face filled with anger and sadness. 

Finally, you couldn't hold it in anymore. You hugged Gabriel and began to sob on his chest as he rubbed your back. 

"I thought I lost you" You sobbed 

Gabriel held you back and made you look into his eyes. 

"These Talon attacks need to be stopped and I have a feeling things will get messy, I need to know that you will have my back even if it goes against morals and Overwatch." Gabriel's face was serious. 

"Of course Gabriel, I would do anything for you. I would break every law and I would murder anyone for you, my loyalty lays with you and only you." 

He pulled you back into his arms "Good, I would do the same for you." 

 

A few days later and the clean up has been done and the body count totaled, I could see on Gabriels face the anger left not only by Talon but also Jack. 

Tonight Gabriel will try to convince Jack to allow him to take matters into his own hands and capture Antonio and bring him to Overwatches custody. 

 

 

You waited in Gabriel's office for his return from talking to Jack. 

You were half asleep on his computer when he opened the door.

"Well?" You asked looking up at him.

Gabriel sighed "He gave me the go ahead but he wasn't too happy" 

Your eyes scanned his "So when will we be going?"

"You won't be coming with us.....It is too risky." 

Your face filled with disappointment and anger as you got up and walked over to Gabriel.

"Oh, so I am not good enough? Is that what it is? You think I cant handle myself?" Your voice shook with anger. 

"This isn't about that! It will be in the heart of Talon, this could be a suicide mission and I'm not dragging you into that! That is my final call like it or not" He growled as he pushed you out of the way and sat at his desk. 

"The rest of us will leave tomorrow night, Moira will be coming as well" He huffed

"Wow, even fucking Moira is going" Your eyes narrowed 

"I don't give two shits if Moira dies...but you...I can't lose you" He yelled 

You were about to yell back until his words sunk in.

You just gave him a loving smile of understanding before leaving.

 

 

 

The night of their mission they left swiftly and quietly, it wasn't until early morning you had learned of what Gabriel did. 

When their dropship arrived you weren't even given a moment to talk to him before Jack and Ana were forcing him to go into an interrogation room. You and McCree sat behind the window as you heard everything said in the room. 

Jack was furious at not only Gabriel killing Antonio but also they learned he secretly hire Moira. You watched as Gabriel just sat there as their questions continued. 

 

When he was released from the room you followed him to his office. 

You sat down in a chair across his desk, he looked tired. 

"This may cause some major problems for all of us in Blackwatch" He explained 

You just nodded and you and him just sat there in silence thinking about the events that have occurred.

 

Sure enough, within days the world knew of Blackwatch existence and it brought major conflicts within Overwatch. The world learned of all of the shady things Blackwatch has done, but only if they knew that it was the only way to make the world a better place.

The UN has even launched an investigation on Blackwatch. 

People watched our every move after that and it really put a strain on you and Gabriel's relationship because if people found out it could add even more to the fire that was already started. 

 

 

You needed to try to save Gabriel from whatever dark path he was taking after this.

He seemed like he was in a very dark place and you were willing to join him if you couldn't take him out of it. 

"Gabriel, can we go for a ride?" You asked as he was going through paperwork. 

"I'm really busy right now, going to have to be another time." He sighed 

"But you said that for weeks now, just one ride won't hurt, some fresh air would do you good." You smiled 

He sighed again "Okay only for a little bit" 

You gave him a big smile as you ran for the door.

You sat in the car next to him in his Mustang and as always he tore out of the garage and headed to the cliffside you and him use to always go to.

You sat there looking across the landscape, you then looked over at him who looked very distracted. 

"Whatever happens Gabriel, I will always be on your side," You said with a smile trying to get him to think on the bright side. 

"I just don't know what will happen." Gabriel sighed 

"Well whatever happens to remember my loyalty, its worth something" 

Finally, he gave a little smile and leaned in to kiss you.

"And if worse come to worse we can buy a house in Spain and runaway" You laughed 

"That seems like a good plan" He smiled.

 

As the months went on you kept his sanity by talking about that backup plan house in Spain. You loved the idea of living happily ever after with Gabriel but you knew deep down that these were only words and that you two will probably never have that little house in Spain. 

 

You were sitting in Gabriel's office with Gabriel when the door opened and Jack walked in without knocking, it caught you both off guard. 

Before Gabriel could protest Jack slapped a folder on his desk. 

"As of now, you and all of you agents are suspended." Jacks voice was firm and solid. 

You couldn't believe your ears, you were completely shocked by this and so was Gabriel. 

"What is the meaning of this!" Gabriel growled 

"It is completely out of my hands," Jack said, not even breaking eye contact with Gabriel as he stood up. 

Gabriel's fist clenched as he walked over to Jack inches from his face, you needed to intervene or Gabriel would hit him. 

You stood up and wrapped an arm around him. 

"Calm down Gabriel calm down" You shushed him 

You felt the tension leave Gabriel's body and you decided to motion jack to leave before Gabriel decided to take a swing. 

Jack left the room leaving you and an angry Gabriel. 

"I can't believe he would do that!" Gabriel shouted 

You tried to calm him with shushing noises but his fire couldn't be extinguished. 

"Gabriel forget him, it's just a suspension." Your heart sank as you watched Gabriel throw papers off his desk in anger.

You knew that there was no way of calming him now, he was beginning his self-destructive path...with you.


	16. Tragedy

You spent most your days glued to Gabriel's side, you knew he needed you there. 

 

This night was like all the other nights, you spent it with Gabriel in his office.

"So, how long do you think we will be suspended for?" You asked as you sat on Gabriel's desk. 

"Don't know, who knows it may be forever." He shrugged. 

"Well gives us lots of time to plan that house in Spain that we are going to run away to." You laughed as he pulled you onto his lap. 

You took his beenie off and began to move your hand alongside his head and down to his neck sending him chills. 

"Well could be soon" he whispered in your ear. 

Your heart raced as his breath tickled your ear.

"I have no problem with that." You whispered back. 

 

He began to kiss you down your neck, you leaned your head back and began to let out a small moan as one of his hands made its way up your thigh. You looked down at his eyes that were burning into your soul. You leaned down and began to kiss him intensely as his hand moved further up. 

You turned a little and began to straddle him, you felt his hard cock through his pants as you sat on him. You started to nibble on his ear and slowly began kissing his jawline up to his lips.

You stopped for a minute and looked up to him with seriousness. 

"Why don't we leave, I mean not like Overwatch is treating us very well anyway." You stated 

You could see him thinking about all of the options "I have an obligation here still" 

You felt a little sad by his answer, he saw it on you.

"But if we don't get our jobs back we can run away together and forget this organization, just you and me" He smiled, you leaned in and kissed his lips. 

You heard the office door open and you both stopped your kissing and quickly looked at the person standing in the door. 

It was Jack who was wearing a very disapproving look. 

You quickly darted off Gabe but the damage was done.

"After all this, you want to get into more trouble! First Moira, then the rouge mission and now you are having relations with your agents! This won't fly this time Gabriel!" Jack growled as he kept looking between you and Gabe. 

You were going to speak but Gabriel beat you to it. 

"This is my team, not yours, Jack!" Gabriel's eyes glowed with hatred 

"It was, now you all are suspended and I am the one who is running the ship to keep you out of any more trouble." 

Gabriel was now in Jacks' face. 

"As of now, Y/n is being removed completely from Blackwatch and will need to pack her bags and leave." Jacks voice was stern.

"That won't happen Jack" Gabriel barked.

You watched the stare down unfold, you didn't know what to do. "Gabriel...its fine...okay" You whimpered 

"No! Its not okay! I am sick and tired of him running my operations and now my team!" You could see on Gabriel he wasn't messing around. 

Jack walked quickly to the door and Gabriel followed.

You ran out the door after them as they walked to the Overwatch base. "Gabe wait!" 

He looked over his shoulder "Just go to your room okay!" Gabriel shouted. You stood there as you watch Gabriel stomp after Jack. You decided to go back to your room and pack your things. 

You began to hear faint yelling and what sounded like gunshots, you ran out into the hallway, the screaming and shots were coming from the Overwatch side of the base. You began to run towards the Overwatch base but before you could get close a huge explosion knocked you off your feet as you watched the base exploded sending fire, rubble, and smoke into the air. 

Your mind began to become fuzzy from panic, you ran over to the horrific scene. 

You could barely see from the dark and the smoke but you began to make your way into the rubble in a panic. You began digging in the rubble, there were faint cries everywhere, fire and limbs covered the landscape as you frantically climbed and dug. You began to call for Gabriel, it turned into screaming for him. You tried to make your way up the rubble to get a better view, there was no sign of Gabriel. Soon your hands began to gush blood as you moved debris. You were now almost at the very top of the mound of rubble, you heard an aircraft, you climbed your way up and you saw on the far side of the ruble you was what looked like Moira and six Talon agents lifting something into an aircraft. "MOIRA!" You screamed at the top of your lungs, she looked over at you with a smile and ented the aircraft and they flew off into the now rising sun. 

You quickly forgot about her and tried to focus on finding Gabriel. 

You could barely see or feel anymore as the sadness and heartbreak pour over you, you kept pulling pieces of rubble out of the wreckage still frantically trying to find Gabriel. Soon Angela arrived on scene and her and a few other began to drag you away, you kicked and screamed calling for Gabriel but you soon fainted from shock and possibly blood lose. 

 

You woke up a week later in a hospital bed, you could barely get your head straight but soon realization hit you like a truck, tears began to stream down your face as you screamed. 

Angela rushed in and had to hold you down until you calmed down. 

When you were calm she let go, her face was also filled with a great sadness.

You felt pain in your hands, you looked down to see them both covered with bandages, you looked up to her with a shaking voice. "G-Gabriel...is he..." 

She looked away then looked back to you, "There is no sign of him or Jack, we looked for a week.. but......we have announced them both dead." 

You felt sick to your stomach and almost vomited and fell into shock again but Angela began to hug you, you sobbed as she held you. 

"He was the only one to care about me" You sobbed 

Angela made calming shushing noises, she did this for hours until you stopped.

You wiped your eyes. 

"I have something for you." She went over to her bag and returned with a photograph.

"you remember I took this at the Chrismas party a year or so ago, thought you would like it." She gave a heartwarming smile and handed the Photo to you.

It was you and Gabriel, he had his arm around you, you both were smiling and in love. 

You couldn't take your eyes off it. "Thank you...Angela" You said with an empty tone.

She soon left, you just lay in the hospital bed staring at the photo. 

 

After his funeral, you left Overwatch and everyone with it except the few times you messaged McCree during the last eight years. You took the photo and taped it to the side of the rifle that Gabriel gave you. You soon became a mercenary to try to give your self a purpose, the tragedy has sent you into being a cold-hearted killer who didn't care what side of the law you fell on.


	17. Talon

You awoke in a sweat, every night you either have a nightmare of Gabriel's death or a dream of your memories with Gabriel, both would end in the same result and that was to wake up in sadness and anger. 

You looked around your room with tired eyes. You had a small studio apartment in Spain, you didn't own much, You only had a bed and a dresser along with a huge safe to keep your extra armor, ammo, and weapons in. Next, to your bed, you had a copy of the picture of you and Gabriel that you stared at every night for the past 8 years.

You opened your tablet to see a new message, probably a mission. Ever since you left Overwatch you have been a mercenary a good one at that, you had the reputation to be the number one hitman/mercenary in the world and a lot of people wanted to hire you. The message you had was from someone who employed you a lot and has become a trustful client so you would take any mission he gave to you. 

"y/n

I need you to do me a favor.

Tonight Talon will be kidnapping a target of mine, I need that hostage dead. 

I will send you the location and time." 

You sighed, you wanted to stay home tonight but you guessed this was important. 

You prepared for your assault, you looked at virtual maps your contact sent you of the area.

You planned to take out the target with a sniper rifle and have the gun that Gabriel gave you for close quarter fights if needed. You mapped out where you planned to lay, your contact gave you inside info on where the Talon will most likely drag the target out. 

Everything was planned out, now you just wait for your ride, you had a lot of connections to people and so you had a dropship pilot that was always willing to give you rides. 

You grabbed your guns and dressed in your usual gear which was, a black mask that covers your mouth and noes along with light black armor on top of your black hoodie and leggings, it gave you the ability to quickly walk through the shadows.

On the dropship, you looked at the gun in front of you, your fingers traced the photo of you and Gabriel, it always calmed you for missions. 

When he dropped you off you quickly made your way to the ledge you planned to snipe off of, you had 30 minutes before Talon would be making their way towards you with your target. 

You set up your sniper on the ledge and lay down a little mat you used to lay on when you sniped. You set your assault rifle next to you as you adjusted your scope. You began the wait as you looked down your scope.

 

Sure enough, on time you saw a man in a black cloak and mask escorting your target. You lined up your shot and held your breath, memories of Gabriel teaching you to snipe came into your head but you pushed it down and focused on the shot, you lined it up again and you pulled the trigger, you watched as your target fell to the ground dead and the man turned around that was escorting him and looked up at you, he was far away so you figured you had time but all of a sudden he almost seems to disappear into the ground in a black mist. you couldn't believe your eyes. Without notice you heard a strange noise behind you, you turned over and tried to reach for your gun but the man that disappeared into the ground now stood over you, he pressed his boot into your chest causing you to stay put on the ground he then raised his shotgun to your face. You thought this would be the end, you recognized the masked man as Reaper, the terrorist that's been hunting down Overwatch agents and killing him. 

You closed your eyes waiting to hear the trigger being pulled but instead, you hear a woman with a Mexican accent. 

"Don't shoot her" You looked over behind Reaper to see a short dark-skinned woman with purple hair, she was looking down at your rifle with a sly smile, she probably saw the photo. 

"Why" Reaper growled 

"Because, this is the number one assassin in the whole world, " She laughed as she walked over to you, she ripped off your mask revealing your face. Reapers foot raised a little until he growled and lowered it again. Now that he has seen your face he must know that you were a former Overwatch agent and would probably kill you.

"Y/n, the most valuable assassin and mercenary in the world, its a pleasure really. I think Doomfist would find her useful" She laughed.

You felt relieved to know that someone from Talon didn't want you dead but instead wanted to hire you. 

"Tire her up and take her then Sombra" Reaper began to walk away but stopped and looked down at your gun before making a grunt and began to walk away. Sombra took your hands behind your back and began leading you away. "Wait, my gun, I need it." She walked over and grabbed your gun and began escorting you to their aircraft. 

 

In the aircraft you sat there looking at Reaper across from you, you couldn't tell if he was looking at you are not but his mask burned into you as if he was staring. 

 

When you arrived at what you assumed was the Talon base Reaper moved you into what looked like a prison cell, there was nothing in the room not even a bed. Reaper untied you and threw you in and shut the door. 

You laid on the Prison floor trying to decide if you were offered to work for Talon would you take it. You felt like you were betraying Gabriel's ghost if you took it because he spent a large portion of his life-fighting Talon. After hours of thinking you knew what you would do. 

You had fallen asleep and had a rude awaking, Reaper kicked your side hard and it caused you to wake up gasping for air, you looked up to him staring at you and you decided to let your smart mouth go off a little bit. "It isn't Halloween you know." You laughed a little until Reaper kicked you hard again. "I think you should watch what you say little girl" He growled before pulling you up onto your feet and proceeded to drag you down the hall by your collar. He pushed you into a room, in this room was a long table like a meeting table and sitting at the table you see a man that you recognized on Tv as Doomfist leader of Talon. You looked behind you at Reaper who was closing the door and then walking over and standing behind Doomfist.

"Sit down," Doomfist said in a commanding yet friendly way. 

You sat in a chair across from him, you strangely felt no fear being in the belly of Talon.

"You are quite the well-known mercenary, I hear you have a two-year waiting list to hire you, what makes you so special" Doomfist glared at you with curiosity. 

"I'm a mercenary with no will to live and one who has been trained since I was 5 years old....so I guess you can say that my skills are higher than a lot of others." You returned his glare 

He chuckled and leaned forward in his chair. 

"I think you would fit in well in Talon." 

"Are you offering me a job" Your eyes looked between Doomfist and Reaper.

"I guess I am, so what is your answer." Doomfist leaned back a little.

"Well depends, I don't want to be a Talon grunt and I don't want to get paid like one either." You gave a cold stare at him. 

"Seems like an easy request, I can do that. But I will say this, if you betray Talon I will make sure your death is slow and painful" His smile faded into a serious face. 

You could tell what kind of man he was, he was the convincing type that could gain the trust of his enemy.

"Don't worry about that I am always a loyal person" You gave a sly smile.

"Well, then I think you will fit in fine. Reaper can you show her into a room and one that isn't in the grunt area." Doomfist gave you a confirming nod. 

Reaper walked towards the door and you assumed he was staring at you under his mask, you decided it was the queue to follow him. 

He walked you down a hall and to a door, "This is an empty room that you can have" He growled in annoyance as he opened the door. Inside was basically a studio apartment, there was a bathroom, small kitchen and bed, and dresser. You walked inside and quickly turned to Reaper, "My rifle, can I have my rifle...please" You gave him an unhappy glare.

"Tomorrow." He barked in anger and before you could protest he slammed the door on your face. 

You huffed and anger and walked to the bed and laid down trying to grasp the reality that you have just gotten yourself into. It took you forever to fall asleep because you felt you betrayed Gabriel by joining Talon, you couldn't help but think that if he was alive he would be mad at you


	18. Overwatch

You felt a punch in your side causing you to wake up, your eye dart open and eminently look into the mask of Reaper as he stood over your bed, soon your annoyance took over.

"Do I get any privacy here" You glared at Reaper 

"No....get dressed in combat gear you are coming with me and Sombra" He snarled as he walked out the door. You quickly jump out of bed and put on your combat gear and headed outside to find Reaper waiting impatiently. He growled and began to walk as you followed behind him.

He took you out into what looked like a dropship bay and waiting by a dropship was Sombra.

"Hola" She waved.

Reaper just passed by her and onto the ship, you followed but said a little hello to Sombra as you did. 

You sat across from Reaper and Sombra, you were a little nervous about where you were going and what you were doing. You were caught off guard as Reaper threw you something but you managed to catch it. You looked down in your hands to see your rifle you missed. You gasped a little as you looked down at the photo, you were only away from it for a day but you missed it, your fingers traced the photo. "You're welcome" Reaper grunted annoyed. 

You gave him a little smile "Thank you." and you went back to staring at the gun. 

"What so special about the gun," Sombra said with a sly grin. 

You looked over at her trying to decide if you should tell her or not.

"My mentor from Blackwatch gave it to me." 

She laughed a little "Gabriel Reyes, your boyfriend." 

"Why would you ask me if you already seemed to know the answer" You narrowed your eyes at her.

"I don't know" She looked over at Reaper and laughed and then looked back to you with the same sly grin she always wore. 

"Both of you shut up!" Reapers mask bore into you both.

The rest of the trip was in silence since you were still a little afraid of Reaper.

 

The dropship began to land and the doors opened revealing a forest. 

You all jumped out of the dropship. 

"We are going to pay a visit an Overwatch agent, this will show Talon where your loyalty lies." He grunted 

"I thought Overwatch was disbanded." You tilted your head. 

"But they aren't any more" Sombra spoke up.

 

You followed Reaper and Sombra into the night to this small cozy house in the middle of the forest.

It looked locked up and hard to get into but you then watched as Reaper turned into what looked like black smoke and shifted inside through a crack in one of the windows and you watched as the front door opened and Reaper stood there. You felt like your eyes deceived you, you didn't think what he just did was possible. 

You and Sombra followed him inside "This will be a fast mission" Reaper laughed a little as he leads you upstairs to what looked like a bedroom. 

You look over at someone sleeping in a bed, you recognized the person as someone you saw a few times in the Overwatch base eight years ago but you didn't remember their name, they weren't that important. 

Reaper walked next to the person sleeping and motioned you over. 

"Kill them." He growled 

You froze for a minute, you have never killed someone from Overwatch before and this felt wrong but you wanted to obey Talon. 

You raised your gun but hesitated when you saw the photo on the side of your gun, Gabriel would hate you if you use this rifle for this but he wasn't alive anymore so did it matter.

Reaper grunted and nudged your barrel up to the sleeping agents head. 

You gritted your teeth as you pulled the trigger, Reaper laughed as the agent lied there dead. 

You and Reaper headed out to the main part of the house where you see Sombra hacking on the agent's computer. She gets up and turns around "got the location of a few more including Angela Ziegler."

Your heart raced as you heard the name leave Sombras mouth, how could you do what you just did to Angela, there is no way you could. You stood there frozen until you felt someone nudge you, it was Sombra, she began to signal you to follow them back out of the house. 

 

 

Back at the Talon base you quickly walked back to your room, you put your back to the door and slid down. Guilt hit you hard as you sat there realizing what you had done. 

"Is this really what I want to do" You whispered to your self.

You soon remembered that Overwatch is one of the reasons Gabriel is dead so maybe you could kill them, then again Talon could have been the reason too.

You walked over to the window you had in your room and stared out into the distance, you were high up and it reminded you of the cliffside with Gabriel, you wished he was alive so he could tell you what you should do. This confusion in your head made you feel ill. 

You walked out of room in search of some sort of medical room, you weren't really paying attention to what was in front of you as you were reading the signs above the rooms. You gasped as you bumped into someone, you looked up at the person you bumped into, it was a tall beautiful woman with blueish skin. "I-i'm sorry" You studdered, she didn't say anything. 

"I'm looking for some kind of medical place, or some painkillers or something," You said as you awkwardly stood there. She sighed and began to walk off as you followed her down the hall, she took you to a door that said medical on it. "Oh, thank you" You gave her a smile and she said something that sounded like it was French and she walked off. 

You opened the door and soon you filled with shock and anger.


	19. Closure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter

Standing there in the medical room was the last person you ever wanted to see. Moira was standing there talking to what looked like a doctor when she saw you she turned and gave you one of those smiles you hated. 

"Well, I never thought I would see you again, it's so good to see you y/n" She said with a sarcastic tone. 

You frowned at her, "I wish I would never see you again" 

"Well I am only here for some paperwork" She laughed as she walked towards you, you said nothing.

She took her finger to your chin making you flinch a little, "You look terrible, these eight years must have been rough for you, with Gabriel dead and all" she gave a chilling smile as your eyes narrowed. You still said nothing, you just sort of stared her down with a death glare as she began to walk down the hall laughing. When she left your line of site you let out a sigh of relief as if you just had a standoff with the devil. 

You decided you didn't want medical after that and decided to head off and explore the Talon base. It was pretty standard, lots of rooms and soldiers walking around, very similar to the Overwatch base except everyone here was on the other side of the law. 

You walked past a window to the gym/training room and you almost walked by until you saw Reaper in there shooting targets, you watched the way he fired his shotguns and you began to think about how similar he and Gabriel fights and it sent you chills. You jumped a little as his mask turned to you and you backed up as he walked to the door. "Do you need something?" He growled you froze before answering "You just remind me of someone, not many soldiers use two shotguns so it is very weird is all" You said a little hesitant. Reaper grunted before going back into the gym but this time you followed him inside, he looked over his shoulder and sighed as he went back to shooting his guns at some targets. "Can I try?" You said enthusiastically he stopped shooting, "No" He huffed and went back to shooting. You sighed and as you did he stopped shooting again and walked over to you and angrily pushed the guns hard into your stomach "I doubt you can handle the recoil" He angrily growled. You laughed at the remark and walked over to the targets. You lifted the guns up and began to fire 8 shots into the targets while not budging the least and hit all your marks, you had a lot of practice with many guns over the years so no recoil bothers you now. Reaper began to laugh a little as he leaned against the wall with his arms crossed, you walked over to him and handed the guns back to him, "you were saying" you flashed him a little smile as you walked out of the gym. 

You kept thinking about weird similarities between the two men and it became more and more strange. You shrugged and let the thoughts leave your mind, Gabriel is dead and nothing else mattered you decided that maybe now you should let Gabriel finally die in your mind. 

 

 

You have been doing many missions for Talon now and most of which were horrible acts like ways to ruin the now reformed Overwatch or in general make the world a horrible place but you slowly stopped caring. Ever since you joined you began to make a lot of money and you began to have a purpose again and it started to make you feel like a real living person again.

 

Two months into working with Talon and you made enough to buy something you have wanted to for eight long years, the same kind of Mustang Gabriel Reyes owned. You went all the way to the United States to buy it and then you shipped it over to the Talon base and parked it in the Talon garage. 

You now had a few days off and so you drove it all the way to Switzerland and to the same cliff that you and Gabriel always went to, it was a nine-hour drive. 

On the cliff you looked over Zurich and began to cry over Gabriel, you haven't cried in almost six years. 

You stepped out of the car and walked over to the cliff and stood inches from the drop-off. You pulled out a copy of the photo of Gabriel and took out your lighter and slowly began to burn it, you let the photo slip out of your fingers and the wind took it, "I'm sorry Gabriel, I know you wouldn't approve of my new life and .... I am sorry" you sobbed as you watch the photo fly into the wind. 

You spent the next day in the Mustang on that cliff, this was sort of a closure for Gabriel, for the last eight years you had no closure you just had anger and rage but now you were starting a new life and you needed to let go of the past.


	20. Take a bullet

On your way to another mission but this time, it's only you and reaper. You have never been alone with the terrorist Reaper before and you were worried that something will "happen" on the mission that results in you being dead. 

You and him were flying to Russia to steal some top-grade micro bombs from a factory, it was supposed to be an in and out stealth mission.

The dropship lands on the roof and you and him disappear into the shadows of the cold snowy night, you both take separate halls, one lead to the bomb factory floor and the other lead to a computer lab. You took the hall to the computer lab, Sombra gave you a device that allows you to steal the contents on the computer to give to her later. Reaper is heading to the bomb factory room to steal a few so Talon can learn to replicate them. 

"At the bomb holding room, let me know when you started your task" Reaper snarled through the radio. You rushed towards the room but you had to duck into the shadows a few times to avoid being caught, you knew this delay could ruin everything, "Hurry up!" Reaper snapped. 

You began to sprint to the computer room, you see a door that looked like the right one, you peeked through the window of the door and you saw no one so you ran straight to the computer inside and slammed the device into the side of the computer and it began to download. 

"97%" you yelled through the radio but instead of a reply from Reaper you heard sirens going off, "Shit" You whispered under your breath. "What's happening Reaper" You yelled as you took the completed device out of the computer and into your belt. 

You sprinted down the hall in search of the now in trouble Reaper, two guards appear as you turn a corner but you didn't hesitate. You grabbed one into a headlock while you kicked the other guards gun away, you quickly snapped the guard's neck that you had in a headlock and began to fight the other one. The guard got a quick punch in your face but you didn't even flinch instead you charged the guard tackling him to the ground and you took a knife out of your belt and dove it into the guard's eye socket, he screamed and slowly fell quiet as he bled out on the ground. 

You took off again running, as you got closer you heard gunshots and you followed them to see Reaper fighting a swarm of guards in the bomb factory room. You moved your rifle into your hands and began to spray into the guards, there was around 20 in the room and soon they all looked over at you and Reaper took the opportunity to pop a few shots into some of their heads but there was too many, and the bullet flew around you as you duck behind one of the machines. You quickly looked down at the scattered mico bombs and an idea appeared. "Reaper get down!" You yelled, he paused for a minute until he understood and ducked down behind a machine, as soon as he was down you unloaded a clip into the bombs at their feet sending their bodies into the air in a flame, the blast knocked you against the wall but other than that you were fine. "Let get out of here!" Reaper snarled as he ran towards the hall you came from, you followed and you both headed to the parked dropship on the roof.

 

As soon as you were in you laid on the floor of the ship trying to catch your breath, "D-did you get some of the bombs?" You huffed still catching your breath, he shook his head no and sat down in one of the seats, you got up and sat across from him. "That fine I think there are schematics on here" You pointed to Sombra device. You were about to talk again, "Shhh" Reaper hushed you "Do you hear that" Reaper whispered, you tried to search for a sound with your ears.

beep 

beep

beep

You heard the sound, it sounded like it was coming from the cockpit, 

"It is a bomb!" You and Reaper yelled at the same time, you tried to run towards the cockpit but the cockpit soon burst into flames with a huge bang and the dropship began to freefall. You quickly braced for impact as you buckled your self back into your seat. 

The ground came quickly and the ship skidded across the ground with a big thud, you held on tightly until the ship stopped moving. You were in a daze but managed to unbuckle your seatbelt and pressed the emergency button that opens the dropship doors, you and Reaper quickly exited the ship. You were still in a daze as you tried to focus on Reapers words "get down!" He growled. You couldn't focus enough on the words and soon Reaper tackles you to the ground, and you look up at Reaper in shock and behind him you see shrapnel and fire fly into the air, the ship had exploded. 

 

Reaper growls in pain as he rolls off of you, your focus came back as you sat up looking at the ship sitting there on fire. You look over at Reaper who was laying on the snow next to you coughing and wheezing. 

You looked at him in confusion, "You- you shielded me" your mind could believe that the man killing your old fellow agents just basically took a bullet for you. 

"and that's the last time too" He grunted in pain as he got to his feet. 

You looked around, you too were in the middle of nowhere in Russia, you needed to get away from the wreckage and find a way to get a hold of Talon.


	21. Cold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was after take a bullet sorry

You and Reaper walked through the cold night looking for a safe place to wait for Talon, the snow began to pick up and you felt your body temperature drop lower. You looked over at Reaper who was almost collapsing in agony and you knew that the only way to continue this walk is if the shrapnel is out of him.

You see in the distance what looks like a hunting shed, "Can we rest a little in there" You pointed to the shed and Reaper nods. 

You look at the shed, it has a lock on it but Reaper shoots it off and you both quickly go inside as the snowing gets faster and the wind picks up. Inside was a lot bigger then you thought but it will still be a squeeze for both of you, there was a little table and chair as well as a little bed. Reaper walks over to an electric lantern on the table and turned it on and you set your gun down by the door. 

Reaper grunts in pain as he stumbled over the table and you frown "You need to get the shrapnel out or we won't make it, take off your jacket and shirt" You pull a healing creme out of your pocket and look at him, "No!" He growls, but you push him over to the bed, there was no way he could fight you now anyway. "I am not just going to let you die out here" You snapped, he saved your life so you were willing to return the favor. You begin to take off his jacket as he growls at you but he doesn't stop you until you get to his armor and shirt "I got it!" he snarled. 

You watched as he undoes his armor and then lifts up shirt but he keeps his mask on, you looked over his body, it was a pale greyish white and covered in scars and old burns and you look down at his side that was dripping with blood as a piece of metal sticks out of his side. 

He lays down on the bed as you walk over to him and kneel down, you look at his wound and then to his mask, you were curious if he was looking at you or not. "This is going to hurt, " You said as you looked at his mask and then back down to the metal. Your fingers touched his skin around the wound and he flinched under your touch, it took a lot of trust from him to let you do this. His claw of a hand held your arm as you grabbed hold of the metal, you paused for a minute and then quickly pulled the metal from his side, his metal claws dug into your arm causing you to cry out in pain but at least you removed the shrapnel from him. You looked down at your arm as blood gushed from it, "Sorry" he whispered in a raspy hurt tone. You nodded your head to show him its fine, You took some cloth and began to wipe the blood from his wounds and then you took out your healing cream and squeezed some into your hand. You gripped your arm again as you smeared the cream onto him but this time he didn't hurt you. You then took the same cream and you applied some to your now injured arm. 

His hand relaxed and released your arm and his breathing calmed down after a few minutes, you kept looking at his body. You hadn't noticed but you were touching his chest with your fingers, his body was ice cold and it amazed you, it was almost as if he was a dead man, you traced his scars until you noticed what you were doing and you quickly pulled your hand away though you kept eyeballing him he didn't say anything. You watched as his wound healed at a rapid speed "amazing" you whispered to your self but Reaper heard you "I heal fast" he growled. You looked up at his mask you forgot he was even there even though you were staring at him. 

He started to get up, "No you shouldn't move yet" you said with a concerned voice, "I'll be fine" he growled as he got up and sat at a chair by the table "You can sleep, ill keep watch," He said as he started putting on his clothes and armor, you didn't argue and you got up and laid on the bed, you lay there facing Reaper in the chair, you watched him as your eyes got heavy and you fell asleep.

 

Reaper Pov

He was supposed to keep watch but he kept watching you sleep, he wished it was next to him...well next to Gabriel. "This is torture" he whispered to himself as he watched you. He soon heard your snores and walked over to you, he knelt down and took off his claw of a glove and with his hand, he brushed your hair from your face and then he brushed his hand over the claw marks in your arm, they were pretty deep "why would you help me" he said sadly. 

When he was sure you were fast asleep he lifted his mask revealing only his lips and he leaned forward and kissed your forehead "I'm sorry y/n" He whispered as he stood up and walked back over to the chair. As he sat down he heard the radio on his belt started making static noises and soon he heard Sombra voice "Hola", Reaper picked up the radio and brought it up to his mask "about time Sombra" he snarled, he heard Sombra laugh before answering again "We are almost to your location unless you want me to leave you" she laughed, Reaper growled into the radio, "Okay okay, we will be there in 10 minutes" Sombra snickered. Reaper walked over to you. 

 

y/n POV

You felt someone pushing you a little and you opened your eyes slowly to see Reaper standing over you "We are getting picked up in 10 minutes" He said in a calm raspy voice, you nodded and sat up on the bed. "How is your side," you asked while looking him, his claw moved over the wound "It is almost healed" he grunted as he walked over to your gun and brought it to your hands. You sat there for a few minutes until you heard the dropship and you both walked outside and sure enough, a Talon dropship began to land and you both made your way on board.


	22. New rifle

On the ship you noticed your pulse rifle was severally banged up from the evening, you were pretty sad about it. You went back to your room and put the broken rifle next to your bed, you had taken the photo off of it and you had gotten a frame the other day so you placed the beaten up photo in the frame and placed it next to your bed. You took your rifle in your hands again, your fingers moved over the worn down engraving "Welcome to Blackwatch y/n -Gabriel Reyes" you sighed before sliding the gun under your bed "You will still always be by my side Gabriel" you whispered to your self. You looked down at your hands that were still covered in dried blood, you decided you needed a hot shower. 

 

You walked into the steaming hot water. You aching muscles relaxed under the water, you looked down as a mix of your blood and Reapers blood melted off you. You kept thinking about the moment when a crazed serial killer saved your life, it was such a weird feeling, why didn't he let you die you thought to yourself. 

You stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around your hair and body and walked back out into your room, you sat down next to your laptop when you heard a knock on your door. You didn't bother getting dressed so you answered in your towel. Standing there at the door was Reaper, he made a little growl and you had no idea what he was looking at because of the mask, "Do you um..need something Reaper?" you tilted your head, you soon backed up as he walked inside your room. He walked over to your bed without saying anything and from his cloak he pulled out a pulse rifle that looked similar to your broken one and set it on the bed. You turned to him in slight confusion "I figured you needed a rifle, you did mention yours was broken on the ship" he growled and began to head towards the door, you stopped him before he could leave. "Wait, Reaper" you darted between him in the door. You paused and then continued "Why did you save me, when the ship exploded you didn't even think you just shielded me," You said with a soft voice that you never thought you would use around this man. He took a long pause before answering "good soldiers are hard to come by" he grumbled but deep down you felt as if it was a lie. You gave Reaper a little smile before stroking his mask on the cheek with your fingers "thank you Reaper." Reaper grumbled a little and continued out the door, you figured that was his way of saying your welcome.

You walked over to your bed and looked at your new pulse rifle, it was a very plain and generic rifle but it should get the job done. You decided to take it to the test range to get a feel for it even though it was nearly four in the morning.

The gun range was a decent size, it had both long range and short range targets. You started with the close range targets to see how the spray was, you then started to burst the long range targets followed by a helix shot, the rifle had a higher fire rate then your Blackwatch one had, you couldn't decide if that was a good thing or not. You didn't realize that Reaper was watching you through the window with a smile under his mask, he watched you for an hour before leaving still while you were unaware of his presence. 

You decided you had a good feel for your new companion and you were confident that you could use it well in upcoming missions. The old rifle breaking and getting a new one was a sign that your new life had begun you thought to your self as you headed back to your room to catch up on much-needed sleep.


	23. Scared

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't already I messed up the order of the last few chapters, I added a chapter called Cold and it was supposed to be after Take a Bullet but I messed up, so go back and read Cold. Again sorry for the confusion.

Reaper Pov

You stood there looking through the window of the gym watching y/n take out some steam on a punching bag. Y/n was completely unaware of how often you followed her and watched her. You were lost in thought looking at y/n but was derailed by Sombra.

"You know you can't hide who you are forever, she will find out one day" Sombra giggled a little

Your teeth gritted behind your mask in irritation but you didn't say anything and Sombra continued. 

"I mean, Soldier 76 and Ana know that you are really Gabriel underneath there, what if they tell her, what if she hates you for lying and letting her suffer" You turned to Sombra who has an almost evil smile on her face. 

"Don't say that name ever again, Gabriel is dead" You snarled causing her to only move closer to you in a tormenting way. 

"You know, she messages McCree almost every night, what if he convinces her to come back to Overwatch, I mean after all she is very close to him" She laughs

"Go away before I kill you Sombra!" You barked causing her to back away but the smile never left her face as she walked away. 

When she was gone you sighed and went back to watching you in sadness. 

When you thought y/n looked over at you, you turned into a black mist and sulked away. 

 

 

y/n pov

You went back to your room after your gym session, you were exhausted and just wanted to relax at your computer. You changed into only your black nightshirt and then you proceded to turn off all the lights except the one you kept in the window. You collapsed in the chair at your computer, you noticed many missed messages from McCree. You kept it from McCree that you worked for Talon now, but judging by all these messages he found out.

You decided to call him on the computer, he answered and his face was filled with pure disappointment.

"McCree I-I'm sorry" You started but McCree's face didn't change 

"Just why? Why y/n, we spent years together fighting this same organization and then you go an join them?" McCree seemed almost speechless, you looked away from the screen before continuing. 

"When Gabriel died I had no purpose, I wasn't a person....and Overwatch brought to much pain, so I decided to let this give me purpose" You looked at him with a sadness. McCree took off his hat and ran his fingers through his hair before sighing, you hated seeing McCree mad at you, you still cared about him and he was always your best friend.

McCree face soon filled with worry "What will happen if you are forced to fight me? Would you try to kill me?" 

You hadn't thought about that, you knew deep down that you couldn't bring your self to that and would probably just let McCree end you. You didn't answer and just gave him a sad headshake "no."

"Come back to Overwatch, come back and fight with me, you know that Talon is ruining the world. I know I can not bring back Gabriel but do you think that he would want you in Talon?" McCree gave a heartwarming persuasive smile. 

You almost gave into him but you heard movement in the corner of your room, your eyes dart to the corner of the kitchen and you thought you saw a black mist in the shape of a man in the darkness. You looked back at McCree with a concerned look, "McCree I have to go, sorry, we will talk later." Before McCree could answer you closed the call.

 

 

You stood up and walked into the darkness of your room, "Are you spying on me?" you asked as anger slowly took over.

Instead of a reply from the mist it quickly formed into Reaper, Reaper darted forward to you and quickly spun your back into the wall, he pinned your hands with his claws and his body pressed against yours making you unable to move. You tried to get your self out of his grasp but he was too strong, he then dug his claws into your hands causing you to cry out in pain and also causing your body to stop resisting. You clenched your teeth and your eyes narrowed onto his mask in anger. 

He looked over at your computer and then his mask looked back at you, his claws dug deeper. 

"How often do you watch me?" You snapped 

His claws eased up a little and avoided your question "Don't talk to people in Overwatch unless you want to be killed as a traitor" he growled

"I'm not a traitor" You barked as you began to struggle to get free again.

He released one of his hands from yours and you were about to wiggle free until he took his fist and punched a hole in the wall next to your head and you froze slightly in fear. You widened your eyes at him and trembled slightly. 

"Are you afraid of me?" His voice low

You hesitated and then proceeded to lie "No, why would I be scared of someone like you." Your eyes narrowed again and you felt a bit of confidence. 

Your confidence shattered as he began to laugh as he moved his mask closer to your face making your heart race slightly, he took his claw and traced your bottom lip that was practically quivering. "How has this mouth of yours not gotten you killed" he whispered before grabbing you by the collar and throwing you violently into the counter you cry out a little but you stayed there leaned over it as Reaper pressed his body behind you. He took his claws and moved your hair from the back of your neck exposing it, he then tickled his claw from the back of your neck to the front and then gripping your throat almost preventing you from breathing and pulled you up and he leaned next to your ear. "How about now?" He growled, you wanted to give in as you trembled in fear but your pride wouldn't allow it. "Ha, you are not even the least bit frightening" You spat. 

He then releases you by your throat and proceded to yank you by your hair back harshly causing you to fall on your back on the floor with a loud thud knocking the wind out of you in the process, you gasped a little bit before you could run Reaper got on top of you pinning your hands with his to the floor as he straddling you. "You would be scared if you saw the monster behind this mask" his voice was at a low growl. You stopped struggling under him and laid still, your eyes focused on the mask. "Then show me." Your voice shook as he gave a little chuckle and released his hands from yours. With one of his hands, he took off one of the clawed gloves. You looked at his hand, it was scared like his chest and his fingernails were a light blue like a corpse. You flinched as he brought his hand to your cheek, he gently rubbed your cheek, his hands were cool on your skin and you strangely liked it. 

He sighed "I wouldn't want to scare you with that amor" Your eyes widened at that word he said "amor" you have heard that before from Gabriel and before you could ask him what it meant you felt the weight of his body disappears into a black mist and the mist disappeared under your door that lead to the hallway. You sat up in confusion and looked around, you had no idea what all just took place. Your body ached from being thrown around, you knew you had a few bad bruises now but you were used to that feeling.


	24. Goodnight

You tried to avoid messaging McCree since you felt Reapers eyes on you all the time even if he wasn't around but you began to like that feeling. He has had many opportunities to kill you and yet he has taken non and has even saved you once, his watching eyes made you feel safe.

You felt them again one night when you were on your bed and on your holo tablet, your eyes scanned your dark room and spotted some mist in the corner again.

"Hello, Reaper" You said with a little smile.

Sure enough, the mist formed into Reaper and he approached your bed.

He grumbled in annoyance that I spotted him.

"Shouldn't you be asleep?" He grumbled

You laughed a little "I have too many demons keeping me up" Your eyes narrowed to him but then you replaced your look with a grin.

"Am I one of them" He gave a little laugh before laying down next to you.

You felt a little uncomfortable laying on the bed with a terrorist but you felt drawn to him. You looked over at him, he always wore his cloak, how could that be comfortable you thought to your self. You put down your tablet and turned on your side face him.

"What?" He tilted his head

"Why do you always wear all that, seems uncomfortable." You gave a little smile and Reaper just replied with a shrug. You sat up and tugged on his cloak, "at least don't wear this....and your shoes."

He followed your wishes and proceeded to take off his cloak and boots leaving the rest of his clothing and armor. You looked at his now exposed muscular arms leaving you with a smile, you wish you knew if he was giving the smile back. You laid back down next to him and began looking at your tablet.

Your eyes began to grow tired and you set down your tablet and turned over facing him, he could see your tiredness on your face.

"I should let you sleep" He began to get up but you grabbed his cold arm.

"No, please stay.....please" You gave him a tired smile and he replied with a nod as he laid back down next to you. Your eyes began to close and you fell asleep next to him, you could smell a familiar smell from him but you couldn't remember what it was, it smelled like gunpowder, sweat, and cologne. For once in eight long years, you had a night with no nightmares or dreams leaving you in sadness.

You awoke to still find him next to you, you heard little snores coming from his mask, you knew if you wanted to you could probably take it off without him noticing but you didn't want to risk ruining the trust. Instead, you began to look at what you could see now even though you wanted to see more.

You began to hear him rustle and soon he turned over facing you, "Guess you could sleep with one of your demons around" he laughed as he got out of your bed. He stretched a little before sitting down and putting his boots on.

You watched him and for some reason, you didn't want him to leave,

"Have you always worn the mask?" You decided to ask.

He paused putting on his shoes and sighed "No, I at one point was a man"

His reply seemed to hold a sad past and it made you feel bad for him. What was Reaper and why was he what he was now. "I bet you were a handsome man" You smiled.

Reaper laughed at your reply "Well I was at one point" He said as he began to walk over to the door. He paused before leaving and looked over his shoulder at you, "That was my first good night sleep in a while."

On that, he left but he left you with a blushing face and a smile.


	25. Broken

You haven't seen Reaper in three weeks since he was on a mission with the French woman you now know is called widowmaker. 

You spent a lot of nights driving around trying to figure out why you were so drawn to Reaper, being around him seemed to fill something empty in you.

You walked around the base with no direction, until you ran into Sombra as she walked out of her room. You sighed when she looked at you with a grin, you knew she was going to try to get under your skin. 

"Hello, Sombra" You sighed

"You seem down, you missing your new friend Reaper?" She raised an eyebrow 

"I don't have time for this Sombra" You rolled your eyes at her. You tried to walk around her but she kept blocking you.

"Did he tell you in a few months we will be assaulting an Overwatch hideout? I think there was a man by the name of McCree hiding there." She laughed 

Your eyes widened in horror and your mind filled with tough decisions, you quickly left Sombra in the dust not wanting to listen to her. You made your way to your room and closed the laid down on your bed face first. You didn't know if you should warn McCree or not. If McCree died you would never forgive your self. You dashed to your computer and typed a long message warning McCree but hesitated on sending it. Reaper came into your mind, you also didn't want to ruin his trust or force him to kill you. You quickly deleted what you typed and laid back in your chair covering your face in frustration, you felt as if you were between good and evil and every decision in Talons favor made you a worse person. You decided you would confront Reaper to try and persuade him not to attack while McCree was there. 

 

 

A few days went by and rumors that Reaper would be returning in an hour, you bribed Sombra to give you access to his room, you didn't care if that would bite you in the butt later. You have never been in his room before so you decided to look around. His room was like yours, it had a kitchen and a bathroom. You went into the kitchen and snooped around his fridge, he barely had any food, mostly old take out and beer in his fridge. You opened his wardrobe and your eyes catch something, it looked like a Blackwatch hoodie but you couldn't see it very well, you were about to reach for it but you darted your hand back when you heard his door unlocking, you quickly closed the wardrobe and quickly sat on his bed right as the door opened. Reaper walked in and stopped in his tracks when he saw you sitting on his bed, he was quiet for a moment but soon the obvious question followed. 

"What are you doing in here" He growled. 

Your heart began to race, you felt cornered in his room. 

"I wanted to talk to you one on one" You tried to sound firm.

You heard him sigh as he walked over to his kitchen, he pulled a beer out and then looked at me and put it back in the fridge, guess he realized he couldn't drink it around you because of his mask, this resulted in a growl from him as he walked over to you. He crossed his arms and stood in front of you. 

"What do you want to talk about" He snapped. 

You stood up hoping it would boost your confidence. 

"Why did you not tell me about the assault on Overwatch coming up, you know I can't fight McCree" You voice shook a little, you hoped he didn't notice. 

He came inches from your face, you could almost feel his anger come off him.

"You are in Talon, I don't care if you want to protect McCree because you cant" He was practically yelling at you. 

You soon fell into the same anger and pushed him slightly, not caring about what he could do to you. "Well, maybe I will leave Talon then!" You yelled as you got close to his mask, as you did for once you felt a slight heat giving off him. 

"Then leave" He dared. 

On that, you stormed out of his room slamming his door in the process. You ran to your room and grabbed the photo of you and Gabriel and fled to your car in the garage. You sat in your Mustang and taped the photo of Gabriel and you on the dash. You then left the garage leaving the smell of burnt rubber behind. It was storming outside, hard winds and blinding wind but you didn't let that slow you down, you drove in the same dangerous way that you always did. 

You hadn't realized the tears where blinding your site more than the rain outside. Why were you crying? Was it really over fighting McCree or is it the fact that you felt drawn towards a killer and you felt guilty? 

You kept feeling like you saw black mist in the backseat but you couldn't tell from the darkness and your tears. 

You came to a turn that was sharper then you thought and you hit it to fast causing your car to slid off into a ditch. You hit your head hard on the steering wheel, your vision began to swirl and you had a ringing in your ears when your vision settled down and you could think clearly you looked at the front of your car that was totaled you also felt blood trickling down your face but you didn't care about your injuries you just cared about the car. You cursed under your breath and hit the steering wheel in rage. 

You jumped as you heard Reapers voice in the back seat "You do have a death wish" 

You watched in the rearview mirror as Reaper disappeared into a mist and soon appeared next to you in the passenger seat. 

"You still stalking me" You sighed and Reaper just laughed as a reply. You left him in the car as you went out in the pouring rain to inspect your beloved car. You lifted your hands above your head in frustration as you looked at the damage, the front was completely crushed in and you knew you wouldn't be driving it home. You walked in circle cursing before Reaper joined you in the rain. He stood there as you threw your fit, you had enough of life beating you around and it seemed as all of the rages you ever kept was pouring out now, you began kicking the car, cursing and crying and screaming in heartbreak and rage about life. Soon Reaper seemed to have enough of your breakdown and tried to grab you, you then took your rage out on him, you began to hit him on the chest but he seemed to let you. You soon fell against his chest and sobbed you mumbled things about the world ruining your life and how you couldn't have just lived a normal life. Soon you felt Reapers arms wrapped around you, he didn't say anything he just started stroking your hair as your face remained buried in his chest. At this moment you realized that Reaper was probably just as broken as you and he probably held in the same rage. 

You back away from Reaper and looked up at his mask. "I'll do it, ill fight Overwatch." You seemed to give in to Talon, the world was never kind on you anyways. Reaper didn't move he just stayed still as you looked up at him. You leaned in and kissed his mask on the cheek but when you pulled back he stroked the side of your face gently before leaning in next to your ear. 

"Close your eyes and don't open them until I say" He whispered with a low growl.

You hesitated at first but soon you gave in and closed your eyes. You didn't know if he planned to kill you but you would probably let him. You soon were startled as you felt what must have been his cold lips on yours, you melted right there and you felt the world stop you didn't even feel the cold rain anymore. You kept your eyes closed but you put your arms around his neck as he pulled you closer as your kissing intensified. His lips soon left yours causing you to want more, you took your hand and felt his lips, they were rough and cold, you wanted to roam more of his face with your fingers but you decided it was too much for him so you removed your hand.

"You can open them now" He growled 

You stood there staring at his mask in awe, you felt familiar feelings that you thought you would never feel as long as you lived.


	26. Egypt

You and Reaper walked all the way back to the base last night, you left your car on the side of the road, Reaper said he would get someone to tow it back to the garage. 

The next morning you had a slight headache from hitting the steering wheel with your head. You sat at your computer after some much-needed painkillers. You needed to find someone that could repair your car. After a few phone calls, you found someone willing to do it over the week. With that being done you decided to read your messages. You see a message from Sombra and you suddenly remembered that you owed her for letting you into Reapers room.

You got on a dropship and headed to Cairo, Egypt, Sombra needed you to attach a device to a Helix Security International dropship. 

You had your usual combat gear on and your new pulse rifle that hasn't seen any combat yet.

 

Reaper pov

You looked around the base for y/n, you couldn't find her anywhere. You walked to Sombra's door and proceeded to slam on it. Sombra opens the door with a smile. 

"Where is y/n" You growled 

"She is in Eygpt," She said slyly 

"You sent her to the one place Jack and Ana are!? The two people who know my identity" You slammed your fist into the wall

She snickered a little at your rage.

"I'm going to Eygpt to extract her out of whatever personal mission you sent her on" You stormed off to the dropships. 

 

Y/N Pov

You walked across the scorched grown trying to stay low and undetected as you approached your targeted dropship. It was night time so you knew there would be some agents in the dropship right now possibly sleeping, the others were probably guarding the God program in the temple. The ship's door was closed so it seemed pretty simple to put the device on the bottom of their ship and leave.

You arrive outside the ship and you began to dig and crawl in the sand little under the ship, you took the device from your belt and attached it to the ship. You pulled out your phone and activated the device, the device began to blink a purple light signifying it was active. You crawled out of the hole and began to cover the hole with sand. You paused for a second because you heard laughter from inside the ship. You quickly swept sand over the hole faster and quickly ran out in the desert between the city of Cairo and the dropship. You stumbled a few times trying to get into the city but luckily you made it into the cities arms. 

You began to run through ally ways trying to get to your pickup point. Out of nowhere, you felt something hit your arm like a bottle or a glass grenade filled with something, it felt like acid burning your flesh, you let out a small scream. You quickly darted to cover trying to figure out where that came from, you took off your face mask to try and catch your breath from your running. You scanned the windows and rooftops and someone with a sniper rifle caught your eye on a roof. You rushed across the street to the building the person was on, you swung your rifle to your back and began to quickly scale the side of the building to get to them. You almost fell when you started taking fire from someone on a building across from you. You jumped into a window for cover, you saw a man with a pulse rifle on the across building, you began to fire a few shots and he ducked down giving you enough time to climb out of a window not facing him and you began your climb again.

You reached the roof and the sniper tried to throw a grenade at you but you did a roll to avoid it, you were about to fire a helix rocket at the sniper.

"Y/N!" She gasped in surprise, you quickly recognized the woman as Ana Amari. 

You replied with also a shocked look "Ana, you were supposed to be dead" 

The shock caught you off guard and a helix rocket came flying at you, you didn't have time to dodge and it hit you dead on sending you flying back into the railing of the roof. You look up in pain and you see the man with the pulse rifle on the roof with you aiming the gun at your head. He was about to pull the trigger until you hear Ana speak up. 

"Jack no! It's y/n" She put her arm in front of him causing him to lower the gun and walk over to you. 

"Jack Morrison? You are also dead" You mumbled in pain. 

He lifted his gun again at you "What were you doing to that dropship?" 

You knew he was suspicious, you were about to lie but you knew this man was good at telling if you were. 

"Someone in Talon told me to put a device on it," You told the truth only because you knew Sombra only needed a minute to hack into the ship's computers once the device was attached to the ship. Ana narrowed her eye at you in disappointment, you knew her daughter was part of Helix and she probably felt as if I put her in danger. 

"So you joined him in Talon after all." She sighed and gave a saddened look and then looked over to Jack, Jack looked at her. 

"Joined who?" You tilted your head.

"You don't know!?" Ana said in surprise, she didn't answer your question and Jack prevented you from asking again. 

"We can't have her report anything back to Talon Ana, she has to be put to a stop now before she does damage." Jacks voice was still a commanders voice.

Ana looked very sad about what Jack was going to have to do. Jack raised his gun to your head but he quickly looked up, above you was a Talon dropship. You looked up at the ship and soon you watched as Reaper jumped out of the ship landing on the roof, it caught both Jack and Ana off guard which resulted in Reaper giving a kick to Jack causing him to fly into a wall. Reaper quickly turned to Ana and swept his leg under hers making her fall on her back. You quickly got up and swung you rifle around to your hands so you were ready. A rope fell behind you from the ship Reaper pointed to it and yelled, "Grab it!" You did as he said and grabbed the rope as it began to raise you up to the ship, Reaper held his gun outstretched at Ana's head but he saw in the corner of his eye Jack was beginning to get up so Reaper ran and jumped onto the rope you were on and you both were raised into the safety of the ship. 

In the ship, you looked down at your arm, the flesh was peeling back almost like it melted. It was definitely severe chemical burns. You tried to pat some of the sand off your wound with your shirt but the pain was too much, you cried out in pain and Reaper walked over to you and looked at your arm. 

"Ana's Biotic Grenade, its some kind of acid or chemical, she has hit me with one before, it is pretty nasty." Reaper walked over to a medical safe in the corner of the ship and returned with a healing ointment. He took off his glove and put some on your wound. 

Sand stuck to your sweat and you blood covering your clothing from cuts and gashes left on you from the helix rocket Jack shot, but you could wait to tend to them later.

"I can't believe they both are alive," You said sadly 

Reaper didn't respond he just growled before standing up and walking over to the medical safe to put back the ointment. 

The rest of the trip was almost in silence. 

"Why did you help Sombra," He asked quietly. 

You looked at him for a minute "I owed her for letting me in your room that one time" 

He sighed and went back to sitting in silence. You couldn't help but wonder if maybe Gabriel didn't really die that night since it seems two ghosts came back from the grave. You looked over at Reaper in suspicion.


	27. Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut ahead!

Reaper pov

You lurked into y/n room in the night, an intense storm sat over the Talon base, it was going to be there for a few days and the power could go out, resulting in the security being shut off leaving Talon vulnerable to attacks. After the fight with Jack and Ana, you were worried someone from Overwatch would try to capture her and take her away from you.

She slept peacefully at first when you entered her room, you sat on her kitchen counter watching her from afar. About three hours in she began to toss and turn and mumbles left her sleeping lips. You walked over to the bed and glanced down at her. 

She began to toss and turn more and quiet moans left her lips, you didn't think much about it until you heard your name moan through her lips except it wasn't your real name she moaned, she moaned the name Reaper. She began to become sweaty and her breathing picked up. Your gaze soon became full of lust as you realized that she was dreaming of you deep inside her. You lick your lips behind your mask wishing you could act on her desires in her dream. You took your glove off and laid it on her bed as your bare hand moved down to your crotch as you felt your pants tightening around your growing cock. You feared she would wake up so you left in a mist before you couldn't help your self any longer. 

Y/N pov

When you awoke in the morning you were hot and sweaty from your dream of Reaper, you felt a little guilty of it because you felt as if you betrayed Gabriel again but another part of you couldn't help your growing attachment to Reaper. You decided you needed a good morning shower to cool off.

After your shower, you walked over to make your bed, you moved one of your covers neatly onto your bed when you noticed a glove. The glove had metal claws and you knew of only one person that wore something like that, Reaper. You were furious that he was still spying on you, you felt violated. You angrily set the glove on the counter and you developed a plan. 

 

The Evening

You turned out all the lights and slipped into only your sleeping shirt so he would assume you were asleep but you were not. Sure enough at around midnight, you heard the sounds that follow his mist form. You waited until you heard his boots walking over to your bed when he was close to you that's when you decided to turn around to face him. You could tell you frightened him a little as he almost fell back, you tried to give an angry look but instead, a smirk presented itself on your face followed by a little chuckle. He soon became angry from embarrassment and proceeded to wrap his hands around your throat as you laid there. You should have been a little frightened but instead, you laughed a little more though it came out as almost coughs since you couldn't breathe very well. Reaper growled and violently let go of your neck. 

You sat up in your bed and pulled out his glove he left in your room waved it at him.

"I don't appreciate you stalking me" Your smile soon faded into a more serious look. You now stood up and began to get closer to his mask. 

"I can do whatever I want, little girl." He growled as he inched closer to you, you watched as black mist slightly came off him like steam. He looked over at your photo of you and Gabriel that you put back in the frame. "I'm sure Gabriel had the same mindset" He growled again

"Don't you dare mention his name" You narrowed your eyes, you were trying to find his limit. 

"Or else" He dared 

You took your hands and tried to push him over but he didn't budge. 

"I'm so scared" He teased 

You had enough of his better than your mindset. 

You decided to do something that would catch him off guard. 

You changed your frown into a fake smirk and placed your hand on his crotch, you could tell by his flinch and his stillness that he didn't know what to do. You took this as an opportunity, you took a punch at him with your full strength, your fist connected to his mask causing him to nearly fall back. He let out a loud growl as he tried to balance himself again. He took his hand and reached it under his mask to the area you punched him, his mask must not have taken the full blow. He looked up at you and cursed under his breath in Spanish. 

You gave out a little laugh "Not fun being thrown around is it" You laugh but was soon ended as Reaper charged at you with a punch but you managed to dodge it but you soon learn that his real intention was to kick you. His kick landed into your stomach causing you to momentary gasp for air but soon you recovered and wasted no time throwing a few punches, some he caught others landed there marks. He threw a few punches back that began to weaken your stance, you struggled to stay up. 

"Are you sure you are a trained soldier, maybe you weren't listening enough to your commanders in Overwatch" He laughed.

This really got you steaming mad leading to you jumping on Reaper, Reaper fell on his back as you straddled him. You began to punch him in the side of his head where you knew the mask wasn't protecting. He growled a little in pain, he grabbed your fist as you went to throw another punch and he then pushed you off of him and positioned himself so he was now the one on top of you and knelt between your legs, he pinned both your hands above your head with only one of his hands. You tried to break free but it only exhausted you. You panted trying to catch your breath, I seemed to awake something.

"I bet that's how you sounded when your old dead commander fucked your brains out" He laughed almost in an evil way. 

"Shut the fuck up you sick bastard!" You spat as you tried again to get free he just snickered at your attempts. You began to feel his claw dig into your hands.

He moved his masked face down to your ear "I wonder if you moaned his name like you moaned my name like last night in your dream" his voice was at a low growl now. Your face soon glowed red in half anger and half embarrassment and you tried to speak but no words came out. He took his free hand an started to feel up your side causing you to squirm more. 

"Hey don't touch me!" You barked.

"Seemed to me that last night you wanted me to touch you, seemed like you wanted more than that" He chuckled 

Your heard picked up in speed at his hand made its way under your shirt but stayed at your side. You stopped squirming and you could feel your body start to betray you as you let him touch you. He took his hand out of your shirt and began too stroke your neck but soon his hand tighten and he began to choke you. "Hmmm, I wonder if I can make you cum like he has made you cum." He hummed as he released your neck causing you to gasp for air. His claw moved its way down your leg and now rested on your inner thigh, you didn't say anything but you felt your self-arching up wanting his hand to move further and he felt that. 

"Someone seems to want me to test that" He laughs 

You still didn't say anything but soon you felt a moan slip past your lips that you couldn't stop as he moved his hand to the outside of your panties, he chuckled a little. The warmth radiated off you. He gave a lustful growl when he felt how wet you were, he knew you wanted him.

He leaned forward to your ear, you felt his hard cock pressing against you. He began to lightly nibble your ear but soon he bit it hard causing you to let out a little cry. He still held your hand firmly down, blood dripped from your hands as his claws dug deep. 

"Do you want it?" He growled as he began to press against you again this time pressing harder, you couldn't help but moan out a little yes as you arched up. You gave in completely to him, you haven't been touched or lusted over in eight long years. 

He gave another evil laugh, "No I don't think you do." 

You began to beg "Please...Reaper...Please" He responded with another chuckle. 

"You have to earn it" He began to undo his pants with his free hand revealing his boxers. He released your hands and pulled you up by your hair and thrown to your knees. You began to slid your hand over his hard cock. He then pulled out his throbbing shaft. You were about to lean down to have you suck it but instead, he grabs a handful of your hair and begins to thrust into your mouth. Reaper let out satisfied growls as you began to choke and gag on his cock. 

He soon pulls your head back then pushing you back onto the ground. He violently flips you over so your ass was up towards him. He begins to spank your ass but soon he was basically hitting your ass as you cry out in pain and arousal. 

"Forget Gabriel, I am going to make you my little girl! I will break you until you are either screaming for more or begging me to stop!" He snarled as he continues to hit your ass. Normal you would yell at him for such comments but it was almost as if you were under his spell. 

He flips you back over and looks at you up and down. You watch as he begins to undo what looked like a black ribbon wrapped around his upper arm. He takes the ribbon and begins to blindfold you until you couldn't anything. 

"Can't have you seeing my face." He growls you hear his mask hit the ground.

You felt his stare even though you couldn't see him.

You feel his claws begin to remove your shirt revealing your breasts. You flinch slightly as you feel his teeth biting your nipple followed by his claws gripping your breasts, his nails dug in hard causing you to yet again whimper. He soon began to bite and scratch you all over your body, the pain and the feeling of claiming you with bruises, cuts, and bites made you wetter. You felt each bite leaving its mark, he began sinking his teeth into your neck and soon you felt his lips on yours followed by his tongue gaining access into your mouth, you jumped as he bit your lip hard and blood filled your mouth. When he finished kissing you he began biting you again, he bit you all the way down and stopped at the edge of your panties. You felt his breath as he began to pull them off with his teeth. You were now completely exposed to him.

You shivered slightly as he drug his claw gently along your slit and lightly resting above your clit. He laughs as he removed his claws and you soon felt his fingers at your entrance, you moaned as you felt them enter you. His other hand was drawing circles around your clit. He began to move his fingers faster and your breathing got faster and your moans got louder. 

"You won't cum until I say, little girl!" He snapped as he removed both his hands causing you to slightly whimper, he gives a little laugh. You now felt the tip of his cock teasing you, you moaned and arched your hips trying to move closer to it. You moaned loudly as you felt his hard cock pushing its way into your walls. He starts violently thrusting into you, your moans turned into pleasure filled screams. He put one hand on your throat as he continues to thrust harder.

"Shhhh" He growls 

His thrusting becomes harder and his hand grips harder around your throat before releasing to allow you to scream again. You begin to scream his name as his thrusting gets more sloppy and off rhythm. 

"Now I want you to cum for me, harder than you ever did for that fool Reyes!" he snarled. 

Your screams pick up and soon you felt your walls closing around him as you came and soon Reaper followed filling you with him. 

Reaper collapse next to you, you are struggling to catch your breath. He begins to take the blindfold off and to your disappointment, all you see is his mask. You look down at your body that was decorated with painful marks and blood. 

"Now you are my property" He laughs. 

This side of Reaper was dark but you weren't afraid if anything you enjoyed it.


	28. Break in

You laid there on the ground as Reaper stands up, he looks down at your beaten body. He kneels down and proceeds to pick you up bridal style. Just like that his personality seems to change drastically as he carries you over to your bed. He lays you down on one side of your bed and then he walks over to the other side and lays down next to you in silence. You turn on to your side to face him, he makes a little grunt before turning his head towards you. 

"Can I see your face?" You asked softly. 

Reaper seemed a little shocked at your question "No!.... No, you can't" He growled

You frowned at him "Why not, what are you afraid of?" You asked in almost annoyance. 

Reaper sighed "I am a monster. You would be too scared of me" He sadly said. 

"Scared, I have probably seen a lot scarier things then your face." You chuckled, he didn't say anything so you decided to ask more questions. 

"Do you have a name? I don't imagine your mamma named you Reaper" You laughed a little. 

Reaper sat in silence for a minute before answering " I am a monster I don't have a name or a family. You let out a little pouting noise and turned on to your back so you were now looking at your ceiling. 

You heard a notification on from your phone that was on your nightstand, it was nearly two in the morning why would you get a notification. You asked Reaper to hand you your phone that was on the nightstand near him. He hands you the phone and your eyes widened as you look at your phone. 

"Is something wrong?" Reaper asks.

"It was my security system in my apartment, someone just broke in!" Your voice filled with shock.

"Your apartment?" Reaper asked confused.

"Yeah, I have an apartment in Spain. It is weird because I have a high-security system, only a trained person could access it, not your usual robber." You jumped out of bed still looking at your phone, you here Reaper whisper the word "Spain" to himself.

"I have to go there right now," You said as you rushed over to your wardrobe. 

"There is no drop ship available" Reaper clarified. 

You grunted in frustration as you began to pull out some clothing. 

"That's fine, my car finished getting fixed today." You shrugged and began to put on the clothes. 

Reaper gets off your bed and walks over to you "You aren't serious, are you? After watching you drive the other day I'm not sure you should drive all the way to Spain in a storm." 

You chuckle a little at Reaper actually being worried about you. You gave him a little shrug " I need to see why they broke in" 

Reaper growled and snatched your car keys off your counter before you could grab them, he held them up in the air. "I will drive then" he growled. 

You gave a little smile and gave him a little nod. 

 

You and Reaper headed down to the garage, it was a little flooded from the storm but it was still fine. You almost got into the driver seat when you remembered that Reaper was going to drive. 

You sat down in the passenger seat next to him. Reaper was just sitting there still, he hadn't even started the car yet, it was like his body was here but his mind was not. You narrowed your eyes, "Reaper?" You lightly put your hand on his shoulder that resulted in him jumping a little. "Sorry, just haven't had to drive in a long time," He said as he began to start the car. You gave him a little smile and began to put the address in the GPS and then sat back.

You liked having someone else drive, he drove at a fast speed but still was cautious since the storm seemed to be getting worse. You had forgotten that you hadn't slept yet and soon you found your self fast asleep in the seat next to Reaper. 

 

You awoke to Reaper nudging you slightly. Your eyes quickly darted open in almost confusion and looked around. You soon saw in front was the home that you have missed. It wasn't storming in Spain and instead only the morning sun. You looked over at Reaper and gave him a little thank you smile and preceded to exit the car with a pistol in hand and walk up the stairs to your apartment, Reaper followed you. You stopped and frowned as you saw your apartment door cracked slightly, you positioned your pistol in front of you as you began to open the door. You held the trigger as you cautiously walked inside followed by Reaper with his shotguns drawn. Once inside you had a clear view of the studio apartment, after checking the bathroom you confirmed that you and Reaper where alone. 

You sighed and began investigating on why they could have broken in. You began to check your safes and other valuable items but all of which were still here. You looked over at Reaper who was looking at some photos on your walls, you walked over to look at the photos that you haven't seen in months. On the wall were many pictures of your old friends in Overwatch and Blackwatch. There was a more recent photo of you that Reaper seemed to focus on, it was a picture of you and McCree at the beach from four years ago, you wore a cute black bikini and McCree wore some red swim shorts, you remembered that you had to force him not to where the stupid cowboy hat to the beach. McCree had his arm around your shoulder and wore a big grin, on your face was a sadness filled frown, McCree tried so hard to get you to smile but you hadn't gotten over what happened to Gabriel yet. You laugh a little and Reaper looked down at you and tilted his head. "McCree was a good friend," You said as you turned back around and began looking for the missing items. You started pulling boxes from under your bed, the boxes you kept there where from Blackwatch. You gasped as you pulled an empty box, Reaper quickly walked over to you and looked down at the box. "What is it?" Reaper asked.

"This box had documents I stole from Gabriel Reyes's office after he died." You realized that sounded pretty strange so you clarified why "The UN wanted to hold Gabriel's name accountable for everything that happened even if he was or not...I couldn't let them...so I stole everything from his office so that they would have nothing to investigate and then they would be forced to classify it as an accident." You sighed. You heard Reaper make a little-chuckled noise. 

"Why would someone want to steal this...its been eight years, I just don't understand," You said concerned. You looked back up to Reaper who was still walking around your apartment looking at things. You closed the empty box and stood up, Reaper looked over at you and you tried your best to smile under the circumstances. 

"You want to see the best part of this apartment" You walked over to a huge glass sliding door that was hidden behind some blindes, you proceded to move the blinds and you unlocked the sliding door that leads to a balcony. You looked back to Reaper and motioned him to follow as you opened the glass door. You and Reaper entered the balcony, you leaned over the rails and looked next to Reaper and then back at the view. You had a beachfront apartment and you spent many mornings and evenings in the past sitting out on this balcony staring off at the ocean. 

Reaper stayed quiet as if he was taking it all in, he looked at you and you gave him a small smile as the ocean's breeze fluttered through your hair. You and him stood there for a while before heading back in. You sighed as you began putting back the boxes. You looked around at your unused apartment. You decided not to take any of your belongings with you since you knew Talon wasnt your permentat home and anything could happen. You proceded to reset the security system and then you and Reaper headed back to the car.


	29. Regrets

The beginning of the car ride was very quiet except the sound of the radio on low, you took nice country roads back. You looked over at the killer at the wheel who was focused on the road, you couldn't imagine driving with that mask on was very safe but what did you care. You decided you would break the silence. 

"What happened to you, like before you could turn into mist?" You asked as you stared out the window at the scenery. 

"Science experiment gone wrong" He sighed. 

"Any regrets before this happened to you" You were now looking at him.

"Letting this happen to begin with I guess, what about you any regrets before becoming a hitman." He growled and turned towards you for a brief second before turning back to the road. 

You looked down at your hands on your lap, you had so many but one stood out. "I never told Gabriel I loved him, maybe it would have saved him," You said with a sadness.

"Save him?" Reaper tilted his head.

"He was going down a destructive path and we could all see it" You looked back out the window wanting to think about something else, you could hear Reaper sigh. You both went back into silence before Reaper spoke up again to try to comfort you which was really weird.

"I am sure he loved you back," He said with a low growl that almost sounded human for once.

 

A few hours later and you were back at the base, you parted with Reaper because of a meeting he had with Doomfist about the upcoming assault on Overwatch. 

You went to your room and sat down at your computer, you had two messages. The first one was from Sombra, she hacked the security cameras you thought was erased from the robbers. You played the video she sent with the message. It was of two masked people, they easily bypassed all of your security measures, when they were in they really made sure to keep it clean, they went through everything and then put it back. You watched as they found the Blackwatch box, they stuffed all of the documents into their duffle bags. You frowned, this didn't give you much to work with. 

You decided to look at your other message, it was from McCree, you sighed and opened it. 

"GET OUT OF THE TALON BASE ASAP!" 

A strange message was it a warning or a demand, you couldn't tell but it really put you on edge. You messaged him back.

"What is going on McCree" 

You would have to wait to find out, you needed to get your mind off of it in the meantime. You decided to watch some T.V shows or some movies in bed to get your mind off of it, you haven't chilled in a while. 

You got into your nightshirt and snuggled up in bed and turned on an old classic that your grandma would watch. An hour in and you heard the sound of Reapers mist coming into your room. You paused the movie and glared over at the mist that was forming the shape of Reaper, Reaper walked over to you. You didn't say anything you just patted the bed next to you, as commanded he crawled over you and laid down next to you. 

"Only 10 Talon soldiers and you and I will be here the next few days, so security will be on a low. They will be leaving tonight" 

You tilted your head in slight confusion.

He began to clarify more "We need as many men as possible to set up camp near the Overwatch hideout" 

You nodded your head in understanding. You looked at him as you raised the remote at the projector "Then you probably should stay the night with me" You gave him a little wink as you pressed play. Reaper gave a little growl but he didn't say no. 

Throughout the movie, you found your self cuddling into him and he never rejected it, he would even move a little so you could get closer and stay more comfortable, though it was hard with his bulky armor. Laying there with your head on his chest you could hear his slow breathing. 

You soon fell asleep cuddled up next to him.


	30. The truth comes out

You were hoping to wake up to Reaper but instead, you woke both woke up instantly to the sound of alarms and flashing lights. You and Reaper jump out of bed and look at each other. "What is happening!" You yelled trying to be louder than the alarm.

"It means the base is under attack.....and there is only 12 of us in total,..........Get your combat gear on and grab your rifle and meet me in the hallway" Reaper turned into a mist and disappeared in the crack in your door.

Your eyes widened in almost panic but you quickly regained focus as you got dressed in your armor and grabbed your pulse rifle on the way out.

In the hallway, the Reaper was waiting with his guns drawn. You couldn't focus very well with the alarms going off but it soon shut off but the red flashing light continued. You and him ran through the base trying to find the attackers or the fellow Talon soldiers.

You heard faint gunshots but they only lasted a second making it hard for you both to find where it was coming from. You followed Reaper closely through the hallways but soon you found your self in the empty dropship bay. You notice a Talon soldier that was bleeding out on the ground, you pointed it out to Reaper and you both ran to him.

"What happened!" Reaper spat.

"It was Overwatch, they knew....they are here" He struggled to say, he soon stopped moving and you could see the life leave him. Reaper curses under his breath as he began running towards another hallway, he looked back to make sure you were following.

You see something blink past you in the corner of your eye, you gasp and yell to Reaper to warn him. Soon you heard a Brittish girl tease you as she fired a few bullets into your armor.

"Too slow!" She yelled as she disappeared with a blink. She returned again, shooting a few bullets into your armor but this time you felt one go into your side, it wasn't enough to keep you down it just hurt. This time you were ready, she appeared again and you shot a helix rocket at her, you heard her scream before disappearing again, this time she didn't come back. You looked at Reaper in confusion and he just shrugged. Reaper motioned you to continue and you did as told. Reaper opened a glass door with a hand scanner, he passed through but right as you tried the door closed between you and him. Reaper turns around quickly to see you trapped on the other side, he was about to press the hand scanner again but you and him were soon blinded for a second. It was a flashbang. Soon the effect wore off and you saw Reaper and McCree in some sort of standoff like in some western. Your worst nightmare is coming true, two people you cared about going into a fight. McCree sees you and glares at you but not the angry kind, more of a guilt kind.

"Are you sure you want to do this Jesse" Reaper growled.

McCree gave a little chuckle as he dropped his cigar from his mouth onto the floor. He seemed to know that McCree was a fast shot because instead of taking a gun dual Reaper charged McCree into the wall like a bull. McCree let out a groan before hitting Reaper repeatedly in the stomach causing him to growl until he released. He was still in a hunched position and McCree continued to punch him in the stomach.

"I don't understand!" he continued to hit Reaper as you watched in horror, you felt so helpless watching this, you tried to yell to McCree to stop but he didn't listen.

"Why does she have such shit taste in men!" He seemed to be hitting harder now and Reaper seemed unable to break free from the beating.

"I have been here for her! But instead, she falls for people like you and like Reyes!" McCree's eyes soon widened as the man in his grasps seemed to disappear into thin air, McCree kept looking at his hands in disbelief but little did he know Reaper was forming behind him.

"Goodnight Jesse" Reaper raised his gun and you closed your eyes waiting to hear a gunshot but instead you heard a smack, you opened your eyes to see McCree knocked out on the ground alive. Reaper spared him...for you. You watched as Reaper walked over to the scanner causing the door to open.

"Thank you" You whispered. He replied with his usual inhuman growl.

You and him left McCree there and continued to find more of the intruders. 

 

You found many dead soldiers leading to an open courtyard. You saw a dropship hovering in the courtyard, inside you saw a familiar face, Angela. You clenched your fist as you looked up.

Click

You felt a gun raised to your head.

"Don't you move you fucking monster or her brains will be going all over you." McCree snarled. You have never seen McCree like this, you have never heard him threaten you either. You felt your heart race as the cold gun pressed against your head. "McCree please" You tried to reason with him.

"No! You are coming with me" He spat as he began to nudge you forward while keeping a strict eye on Reaper. He pushed you towards a rope hanging from the dropship, you turned your head to look past McCree at Reaper, Reaper just stood there frozen. You weren't about to let McCree easily kidnap you, McCree was your best friend but you were starting to fall for the masked man and you weren't about to lose out on love again. McCree nudged you again but this time you turned around with lightning fast speed grabbing the gun from him, you followed with a punch to the face causing him to stumble back. His eyes were filled with tears of betrayal and heartbreak. "Just leave McCree!" You snarled as you eyed him, your pulse rifle was now in your hands and facing him. McCree never left your eye contact as he held on to the rope, Reaper was now next to you looking up at McCree who was now in the ship. Your eyes widened as he held a different gun outstretched and aimed at Reaper. "No!" You yelled as you moved in front of Reaper. The gun rang out and it felt as if the world was moving in slow motion. You jumping in the way cause McCree to quickly move his hand at the last moment causing the bullet to not hit Reaper directly instead of hitting the side of Reapers mask and head. You turned watching Reapers mask fly off and Reaper fell to the ground, you could tell by the shot that it probably knocked him unconscious, you looked up at McCree who was flying away in the ship with anger in his eyes.

You turned back to Reaper who was on the ground not moving when you moved closer to him you gasped and fell to your knees beside him. Your whole body shaked as you sobbed in a mix of emotions. "Gabriel?" You cried out in horror.


	31. Four years ago

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little filler between cliffhangers :)

McCree's POV

Back in the Overwatch hideout, you slumped back to your room. You collapsed on the bed face first with a groan. You turned over onto your back and stared up at the ceiling while rubbing your face where y/n hit you but that wasn't the pain that hurt, your heart ached. You closed your eyes and tried to remember the day in Spain four years ago. 

Four Years Ago

You had surprised y/n by showing up at her apartment in Spain early one morning, you wanted to try your best to make her have a good time and forget her dead lover. You sat at her kitchen table across from her with a cup of coffee in your hands, you glanced out the window at the morning surf. 

"I think you need a good beach day little lady," You said as you gave her a huge smile. You watched as she tried to return the smile. You stood up and ripped off your jeans revealing swimming trunks, she began to laugh at your goofiness, it warmed your heart to see her real smile. You pointed to her wardrobe "Well go get dressed...hurry" As she grabbed her bikini you started pushing her to the bathroom. When she came out you tried your best not to let your mouth drop open in awe. You tilted your cowboy hat with one hand "Fine as always miss" she again giggled before eyeballing your cowboy hat. 

"That is not coming with us Jesse" She gave a sly grin, you responded with a puppy dog face and a fake whimper as you removed the hat setting it on the table "Fine" you sighed. You felt your self almost melt as she began to put her fingers through your brown long locks. She stepped back and smiled "much better" she laughed. 

 

Down at the beach you watched as she squirmed from the cold water as she began to make her way through the waves. You smiled at her before chasing after her making sure to make as many splashes as possible. She let out a little scream from the cold water you splashed on her before playfully tackling her into the cold water. "Jesse!" She playfully hit your arm and pretended to be mad. You were taking it all in, all of her smiles. You knew deep in your heart you loved her....but she didn't fell the same, she still loved Gabriel and she always wood. 

 

Present Day

You opened your eyes and looked at the photo on your nightstand, it was from that day four years ago. Instead of bringing happy nostalgia it mostly brought hatred for that masked man. How could she love a terrorist that wants you and all of her old friends dead, she must have been brainwashed like some Stockholm syndrome or something. He was a monster...you wouldn't rest until he was dead and she could see the light again.


	32. Umasked

You looked down at Reaper or as you now discovered Gabriel. His once warm chocolate skin was now pale and the warmth was gone, he had scars and burns decorating his face. On one cheek there was a hole allowing his teeth to be visible and his teeth were now sharp like a canine and occasionally black smoke would rise from the hole and his lips. You looked at his hair and goatee which were still dark brown but now grey hairs were scattered about it. You tried to calm yourself down and avoid throwing up from shock. You had to get Reaper inside because if Overwatch showed up it would be game over.

You had to drag him back to your room but it was very difficult since he was such a big man. It took you a little over twenty minutes but you were finally in your room and you successfully dragged him to your bed. You pulled you computer chair over and sat facing him, you would spend the next hour looking at the broken mask in your hands and watching your 'dead' lover fast asleep in your bed. You soon nearly jumped out of your chair as he began to stir and growl, soon his head turned towards you and his eyes slowly opened, his caramel eye color is gone and is now replaced with two blood red glowing eyes, even the whites of his eyes were changed into a deep black. 

You watched as his eyes widened at the broken mask in your hands, you narrowed your eyes at him in a mix of emotions but you were angrier than anything. You stood up and began pacing a little while looking at him and back to the mask, Reaper stayed quiet in shock but now was sitting on the edge of your bed.

You finally stopped pacing and turned to him with an angry frown. "You lied to me for eight long years Gabriel, eight years where I suffered and soon broke!" You spat in rage. Reaper didn't respond but you saw the guilt on his face. "Why would you do that to me!" You yelled as you stood grabbed his collar pulling him up onto his feet. "Answer me you son of a bitch!" You growled as you pushed him away from you. 

"I have become a monster...I didn't think you would still love me so I decided it was best that I was dead" His eyes seemed to be filled with some sort of sadness and regret.

You chuckle a little at his response "And yet here I am, in love with the monster before I even knew who he really was" The anger began to reside and soon happiness and sadness remained. You darted into his arms and they wrapped around you. "I love you Gabriel...and I also love Reaper." His arms tightened around you "I love you too" he whispered. You let go and stepped away to get a good look at him again, it was like Reaper and Gabriel were separate people but yet the same. 

You heard your radio start to make static and soon you heard Sombra, "Hola, you guys need help?"

Reaper walked over to the radio. "Overwatch knew...they killed all our soldiers." 

"Oh what are you doing in y/n room" She chuckled 

"None of your business Sombra,...bring everyone back to base within the next day" Reaper growled before slamming it on the table, you heard Sombra say more but Reaper ignored her. 

Reaper sighed and rubbed his temple, before walking over to his broken mask that was sitting on the bed. "well that came close to my head" 

"Yeah I thought for a second you were dead" You sighed 

Reaper just chuckled "takes more than that to kill me"

"What happened to you, like to become this?"

Reaper turned to face you "Moira" 

He only needed one word to sum it up, you didn't press the question. 

"Well, I am glad you are alive or whatever you are" You gave a little smile. 

Reaper sat down on your bed before giving you a serious look, "He will come back, all of them." 

You nodded your head, you for a few moments forgot about McCree.


	33. Monster

You and Reaper left the safety of your room when you heard that the Talon soldiers where returning that evening. You and he went out into the open courtyard and huddled under a roof covering the walkway as you watched the rain pour down out in the open. You looked next to you at Reaper who now wore his mask again but one of his glowing red eyes peered out through the huge hole left from McCree's bullet, you gave him a little smile as you moved closer to him, you shivered from the cold rainy evening air and you wished he could warm you like he use to. 

"Does it hurt?" You said eyeballing the black mist forming off his body. 

"Yes, it's a chronic pain and somedays I wish I could off myself......but I can't, I am left on this earth to suffer for an eternity." He said with a low sad growl. 

You frowned and turned him to face you, "Well I wish I could suffer with you for an eternity, I could maybe make it less sufferable." 

You heard an angry growl behind his mask, he took your arm and gripped it so tightly you let out a little whimper "Don't ever wish that again!" He snapped. Your eyes widened with a sad understanding and gave a little nod. Reaper let go of your arm and let out a little sigh "I want you to have a life without suffering" 

You knew deep down that you could never escape your fate, it would be filled with war, pain, and suffering of you and the ones you held close. 

You looked at Reaper and planned to voice your thoughts but Reaper walked off into the rain, you tried to call out to him to come back but he continued out into the courtyard and you soon followed leaving your rifle against the wall in the walkway. The rain made you shiver more, you looked up to Reaper who was looking up at the rain as it fell onto his mask but soon he removed his mask revealing his damaged face. "What are you doing?" You asked.

"I can't feel small things like rain on my skin, all these small senses that make a person feel alive have been taken from me." He lowered his head and now was looking at you with his sad eyes. You didn't know how to respond to such a statement "I love you" was all that you managed to say. He brought his taloned hand to your face and began stroking your cheek, he was about to say something but nothing ever came out and instead, he swatted at his neck as if a mosquito had bitten him. He gasped as he felt his neck, you looked in alarm at his neck that now had a dart in it, before he could say anything he began to sway before slowly falling but you managed to catch him before he hit the ground "Gabriel!" You yelled as you looked at him in panic, his eyes were wide but they soon began to shut and he fell unconscious in your arms. You gently laid him on the ground and was about to dart to your rifle you left leaning against the wall in the walkway but you were stopped, a pair of strong arms wrapped around you and you began to kick and yell "I'll fucking kill you!" You shouted at the unknown owner of those muscular giant arms. 

The strong arms tightened but not in a painful way, the unknown man had a gentleness about him. Finally, you caught a glimpse of who held you "lieutenant Wilhelm?" You softly said in confusion, you haven't seen the man in nearly six years, you stopped kicking and squirming.

"I haven't been a lieutenant in eight years, you can just call me Reinhardt" He chuckled. He loosened his grip but didn't let you go and instead put handcuffs on you, you gasped from the cold metal meeting your flesh. "I-I don't understand?" You said confused, but soon you watched as McCree, Ana, and the small British girl that attacked you the other day walking over to you. "I am sorry y/n.....this must be done," Reinhardt said with a true sadness in his voice. McCree looked down at the still unconscious Reaper and laughed, you clenched your fists. "Don't touch him, Jesse!" You warned Jesse's eyes met yours and narrowed, "What kind of monster did Reyes become" He smirked as he attempted to annoy you more. Reinhardt walked over to Reaper and picked him up, soon the others were escorting you to an old Overwatch dropship, an MV-261 Orca, last time you were on one of these was around eight years ago before the Swiss base blew up and Reyes was a man.


	34. Honorless

Sorry for shorter chapters) 

 

When you landed you were blindfolded and pushed along till you were forced to sit in what you assume was a chair and soon you were tied, you knew Reaper was across from you because he kept taunting them.

Soon the blindfold was removed and you squinted your eyes from the brightness but when your eyes adjusted you could take it all in. You were strapped to a chair in a small white room, across from you strapped in a chair with weird wires was Reaper without his mask and surrounding the both of you were McCree, Ana, Reinhardt, and Genji. You stared at Reaper and you knew he could fade out of the straps that contained him and that thought calmed you. McCree walked over to Reaper and proceded to punch him in the face a few times with his robotic arm but Reaper just laughed even though blood dripped from his mouth now. "Watch yourself kid or ill make sure both your arms become robotic" Reaper growled, "Id like to see you try old man" Jesse let out a cocky laugh in return and then proceded to hit him again. You narrowed your eyes at Jesse "Stop it, Jesse! He was your commander and your friend for fuck sakes." you tried to draw McCree's focus off of Reaper and it worked. 

"And now he is just some freak. How could you love a hideous monster like him," Jesse said with a look of disgust, you didn't reply and kept your eyes narrowed.

McCree went back to hitting Reaper as you and the rest watch until Rein had him stop. 

"I can leave whenever I want I am just enjoying watching the jealousy in your eyes" Reaper laughed. 

"Oh, can you Reyes?" McCree lifted an eyebrow. Reaper began to laugh but soon his eyes widened in shock and his laugh quickly ended, your eyes widened as well in realization. McCree got inches from Reapers face "What was that you said about leaving?" McCree chuckled as his fingers went across the wires that held Reaper to the chair, "You aren't the only one who knows a scientist" McCree's eyes were now filled with power. "Fuck you" Reapers gritted his sharp teeth. 

You felt hopeless now, you had no idea where you two were and you had no escape plan.

 

Soon McCree left to go have a smoke and left Reinhardt to keep watch which was nice because Reinhardt was very talkative and kept you entertained.

Reinhardt leaned against a wall talking about his past but soon he shot you a strange look, a sympathetic one. "I don't get it...why follow this old man around" Rein questioned you. You let a little smile appear on your stern face 

"Eight years ago I told Reyes that my loyalty laid with him and that I would break any law or murder for him...I will keep that promise till I die even if it means I am going against my morals and my friends." You looked over at Reaper who actually seemed to have a small smile for once but it was very small. 

Rein laughed "Why would you give him loyalty, him and the rest of Talon are honorless fools. They have a sniper who is hundreds of meters from any real fight, they have a woman that turns invisible like a coward and then there is Reyes the man who turns into a mist and runs away when he gets a little scared" Reins laugh was so loud you were sure McCree could hear it from outside. 

"Honor just gets fools killed, honor doesn't work in the modern world" Reaper returned the laugh. 

You frowned at that comment and you actually began to wonder if Reaper thought you were a fool as well or possibly even weak. 

 

Soon McCree returned and was went straight to Reaper and gave him one last punch, Reaper looked like he was almost at his limit of abuse as you watched a fire like rage behind Reapers eyes. McCree crouched down to the beaten Reaper. 

"Your girlfriend is going to be staying with us and as for you, ha, you are lucky if you make it out alive" McCree laughed as he held Reapers face but Reaper seemed unfazed by his threats. Reaper knew that McCree would never hurt you no matter how angry he was and Reaper himself wasn't worried about McCree killing him since Reaper would love that. 

McCree untied you from the chair but held you tight and escorted you out and away from Reaper, you felt a painful ache in your heart...you were scared that this would really be the last you would see of Reyes.


	35. leap of faith

Reaper Pov

You watched as he escorted y/n out of the room and the rest followed, you were alone with your thoughts.

'Should I just leave her here where everyone protects her, she would have a better life ....NO they left me for dead they will do the same to her.....' 

your thoughts were interrupted by McCree returning with a normal tough guy face. You were going to have to think of escape plans while most likely being tortured. McCree pulled out his peacekeeper and brought it to your face 

"Winston request some information on Talon, I have seen you torture many men so I know what works best Reyes so unless you don't want to live the rest of your life being tortured I suggest you just tell me" 

He pulled away his peacekeeper for a second before slamming it against your face, when your ears stopped ringing he gave a hard punch to your stomach knocking the wind out of you but you still stayed strong. McCree laughed before holstering his peacekeeper and returning with a huge combat knife, you recognized the knife, it was a gift from y/n nine years ago with an engraving on the side the said 'Happy Birthday cowboy'. He brought the knife to your face and gently traced your jawline, he went back for another go but the time he held your head still and dug the jagged knife deep into your flesh letting out blood and black smoke. You gritted your teeth but it wasn't anything you couldn't handle. You snickered at him but apparently McCree didn't find anything funny and he quickly took the huge knife and stabbed it into your thigh causing you to let out a yell and he gave a few more stabs leaving a gaping hole in your leg, black smoke seemed to drip off your body like sweat at this point. McCree wasn't going to slow down, he ripped the knife out of your flesh and begins punching you over in over first in your face and then your stomach. 

A man entered the room and McCree stopped "Soldier told me to tell you that he wants to kill him instead of you" the man told McCree, McCree frowned "Tell Soldier76 that he isn't my commanding officer anymore and he has no say...plus we can't kill him...we need him" McCree whispered thinking that you couldn't hear him but the soldier enhancement program made it possible to hear a twig snap nearly a mile away. You suddenly had an idea, something you learned a while ago while fighting some security omnics. 

McCree went back to beating the shit out of you, he opted back to the combat knife and began to cut your leather clothing off revealing your chest, your armor was ripped from you hours before this when you were brought in. McCree came so close to you that you could feel the heated rage radiate off him and poked his knife into your chest above your heart to the point that a little bit of blood trickled out but he didn't push further. "I am going to rip your heart out like she did to me when she chose a monster like you over me" He began to dig the knife slowly into your flesh and muscle but he didn't go far enough to endanger you. The man returned into the room but didn't say anything just watched. 

McCree went back to punch you hard in the face and that's when you decided it was time, the hard punch brought blood into your mouth and you let it explode out with a hard cough and proceded to gasp for air like you were on the brink of death. "Whats happening to him!" McCree yelled. "I think he is going into cardiac arrest!" the man ran to McCree's side. "He cant die! Help me untie him" you collapsed from the chair and continued your gasps as you clutched your chest, McCree leaned in close and that's when you broke the act, your reflexes outmatch McCree in this situation and you were able to grab his peacekeeper from his holster. "Goodnight Jesse" you yelled as you pistol-whipped him in the head and McCree fell to the floor unconscious, the unknown man tried to dart to you but took a bullet to the head from McCree's gun you were holding. You didn't kill Jesse there because it wouldn't have been a satisfying revengeful kill like this... the darkness in you wanted to make him suffer, it wanted to make all of Overwatch suffer and burn to the ground. 

You at first limped but soon the adrenalin kicked in and you were able to sprint down the hall, your mind was a little dizzy from the beatings and you seemed to sway side to side but still aiming Jesses Peacekeeper in a steady manner. You looked in every door and finally, you opened one and inside was y/n sitting on the ground no longer tied up, her face looked drained until she saw you and it was like you were her light. Her eyes widened a little while she examined your beaten face, every cut and bruise caused black smoke to radiate off of you. You gave her a smile and held your hand out for her to grab it and you both darted down the hall and soon alarms went off. You ran until you were outside and you darted towards what looked like an edge of a cliff. "Watchpoint Gibraltar, that's where we are" Y/n whispered as you both stood inches from the edge of the cliff, down below were rocks and the ocean waves smacking against the side of the cliff.   
"We have to jump" you yelled over the sound of the wind and the waves.

"I can't I will die...you have to do it" She yelled back. 'She was right she couldn't survive this jump, you could live it.' You gave her a nod   
"I will come back with help!" You yelled as you turned to the edge of the cliff and then looking back to y/n "You better Gabriel Reyes" She yelled as she gave you a worried look, behind her you saw all of Overwatch running to you both and you took it as a green light and proceeded to jump off the edge of the cliff into the down below into the life threating danger of the evenings sea.


	36. The pet

y/n pov

You had been escorted back to the cell-like room that they kept you in before, it was Rein that brought you this time and he looked like he felt bad about keeping me locked away. Every night for the past two weeks you stayed up through the night listening to the silence waiting to hear Reaper creep into save you but he never came. This night was like the others, you laid on the uncomfortable cot while listening to the sleeping base, your eyes grew heavy and a few hours in and you slowly dozed off. 

Your eyes flick open when you heard your door slide open quietly, your eyes scanned the big dark room but you saw nothing but a cracked door. 

"G-Gabriel?" You asked out into the darkness.

you got up and walked over to the door but you felt as a rag was pulled across your mouth and noes from behind and the last thing you hear brought you goosebumps. 

"Reyes's beloved, pet," An Irish sounding woman said, you only knew one...Moira. Your eyes began to shut and soon you were knocked out. 

Reaper Pov

The plan was finally in place to get y/n out of Overwatches grasps. Sombra was going to disarm all of the security and shut off their generators that power their hidden base. 

 

Sombra caused all of the watchpoints Gibraltar's power to go out allowing you to sneak around the base unseen. You knew this base well so you knew how to navigate it in the dark, you even knew where they would keep her. You approached the locked room where she should be but when you glanced through the window you became concerned. The room was empty and looked untouched for days. You became worried and angry as you ditched the sneaking act and began stomping to the room you knew McCree slept in. 

You didn't knock you just barged in and held your hellfire shotguns outstretched. McCree scrambled to his feet but you knew he was unarmed, the man was in only his boxers with a glass of whiskey in his hand that now spilled onto the floor, he had a sway about himself and his eyes were red and swollen like he was sobbing the whole night. 

"Where is she" You growled, your iris glowed behind your mask.

"Where is who?" McCree's words slightly slurred you could smell he alcohol on his breath from where you stood. 

"Y/n, where is y/n?" You approached McCree raising your gun towards his head. His eyes widened and his mouth left gaped. 

"What? Reyes, I thought you came and stole her away?" You could see that McCree was generally worried and you lowered your weapon.

"You mean to tell me that someone else came in here and took her?!" McCree collapsed on his bed and bent over putting his hands to his face. You completely lowered the shotguns and your head began to spin and fill with concerned. 

"Sombra, I need you to hack into their security camera feed, can you do that?" You growled over the radio.

"Si, but you owe me" Sombra sighed. "What am I looking for?" She asked.

"Look to see who was in and out of y/n cell" You huffed. 

Sometime past with no reply from the hacker and soon you found your self-sitting on McCree's floor, neither of you spoke. 

You heard laughing from the radio, "You won't believe this" Sombra laughed

You responded with an angry grunt.

"Your old doctor Moira seems to have a new interest with your girlfriend. Moira dragged her out while she was unconscious" 

McCree looked up from his hands with a scowl "That fucking psycho has her!" McCree's eyes filled with rage. 

You stood up and walked over to McCree who was sitting on the bed. "I am going to need your help, Jesse, I can't get her back without backup" 

"I won't do it for you but I will do it for her" McCree stood up and walked over to the window and began looking out. "What will we need" 

You paused a moment trying to think about where Moira was and how to get y/n back. 

"She will be in the city of Oasis, and the people in that city don't like things being stolen from them even if it is a person. Who knows why she wants her but the sooner we find her the better." You tried to look calm even though McCree couldn't see your face anyways. 

"Well I can probably get Genji to help and I can have Angela waiting in the dropship." McCree was now facing you. 

"Good, let's leave tomorrow on a ship heading to Iraq, I will have Sombra get a layout of the building Moira works in" You walk over to the door "You better not betray us" You warned as you walked out of the door.


	37. Black as despair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't posted much I have been so busy in real life D:

You awake strapped to what looks like a medical table, for the first time in years you truly felt fear, you went so many years welcoming death but things were different now. You became startled when you heard a familiar Irish accent from Moira approaching you. 

"I have waited so many years to perfect my experiments, but finally this will be the final product." She was now in view, her red short hair was sticking up in different directions and her pale sharp-featured face seemed to haunt you this very moment, her lab coat was draped around her tall body and was holding a syringe.

"W-what are you planning to do?" Your voice had a slight tremble.

"I will make you powerful, more powerful then Reaper." She laughed. 

You flinched as she brought the syringe to your delicate flesh on your arm and began injecting the fluids, she then brought another one from her pocket, this one was filled with a jet black liquid. 

"You will be taking a little nap, well a little bit of a long one and for this to work, it will have to feed off all of the negative emotion in you so let's just say you will have a few nightmares. She smirked.

"My whole life is a nightmare" You mumble under your breath but she must have heard it because she gave a little chuckle.

Now that she mentions it you began to feel very tired and right before you fell asleep you felt the next syringe poking into you but soon you fell asleep and were no longer able to feel anything or hear anything. 

The nightmares where horrible, the worst was almost a memory of the Swiss base blowing up but there were things in the dream that never happened and you where thankful.

The Nightmare

You ran down the hallway of the Swiss base running after your commanders who were still in the heat of the argument. 

You were about to grab Commander Reyes arm but you tripped and fell, you left your arm outstretched trying to grab the now faraway Reyes still arguing with Jack down the hall. You felt helpless you couldn't find the strength to get up as you watched them both disappear. You cried out as an explosion shook the hall and your ears began to ring like a stopping train, when the shaking stopped you got up and ran down the hall but wobbled from side to side from panic and shock, soon you stood at the edge of rubble and you hear crying out. 

"Y/n...."Someone cried out from the rubble.

You ran towards the rubble and began digging through the debris. 

You gasped and held your mouth as tears poured from your eyes.

Reyes laid there buried in rubble. His rich caramel skin was now covered with blood and wounds. You run your fingers through his dark brown hair but never left eye contact with his warm eyes that now seemed to be fading, you moved your hand down to his dark goatee and held his chin. 

"No Gabriel please...don't leave me again...please...I love you...." You cried 

He didn't move he didn't flinch, now blood dripped from his lips.

Soon a slight rage fell around you as you gripped the collar of his black shirt. "You are my commander, you can't just leave all of your Blackwatch lieutenants alone like this we need a leader, we need to show the world that Blackwatch is good for the world!" You screamed

A smile spread across Reyes's bloodied face and struggled to say something so you leaned closer to him trying to hear the mumbled words. 

"You failed me Y/N.....you left me to die and you let 'her' turn me into a monster!" He growled,

You let go and tried to wipe your tears as you tried to assure him that you tried and that you didn't leave but soon Gabriel's body began to fade into a black smoke. The smoke almost consumed you before forming itself into a shape of a man. You watched as it formed back into Reyes but not the man you once knew and instead Gabriel stood there with crimson glowing eyes, a gaping hole in his cheek that poured out black smoke, his skin was as pale as a corps and his Blackwatch uniform was now a long black cloak with armor and a skull owl mask now covered his face, he stood there as now the Reaper. 

Before you could say a word he lifted you up by your throat and held you high in the air. 

"You never did listen at training" he gave out a laugh before the black smoke that radiated from his body now seemed to swirl around you and made it extra hard to breathe. You choked and wheezed as you felt the life leave you. 

"Maybe you should have paid attention" He snarled. Soon you felt your heart shatter and the life leaves you as everything turned black.

Nightmare over

When you awoke you felt drained from everything, you couldn't keep your eyes open, you couldn't even stand. You gasped as someone lifted you from the medical bed. You were brought to a room that was big and empty except for a daybed and surrounding were huge windows that gave an amazing view to the city of Oasis as the hot sun began to set over the Middle East. The person laid you down on the bed and left the room, you wanted to escape or fight but you couldn't even lift your head, you just laid there looking off into the sun, you felt empty like the nightmare sucked your soul away. Your eyes grew heavy as you fell asleep into another nightmare. 

 

 

(Reaper/Gabriel Reyes Point Of View)

You couldn't help but let a small part of you miss the old Blackwatch days as you watched McCree and Genji sitting around the dropship, you let a small grin sweep across your face behind your mask as Genji stole a basketball from McCree and McCree angrily chased the ninja across the ship before Angela and Rein split them up like children. McCree removed his cowboy hat and pouted in the corner as he narrowed his eyes at the cyborg ninja. It is hard to believe that they both were in their thirties, they acted the same as when they were twenty.

 

"We will be landing in Oasis in three minutes" the pilot announced over the intercom. This gave a good enough time window to make sure your armor and Hellfire shotguns were ready.

Soon the ship landed and you, Genji, and McCree rushed out of the ship leaving Angela and Rein behind to look out and wait for your return. You all concealed your weapons to avoid suspicion. 

You knew Oasis well, after the incident at the Swiss HQ you spent many days here recovering and well being experimented on by Moira. 

You walked quickly to the building Moira works in. It was the tallest building in Oasis and stood out from the rest. This is where all of the sketchiest scientist work, Moira included.

"Alright, Genji, McCree you know the plan, don't screw up." You growled.

McCree looked slightly annoyed "You aren't my commander anymore Reyes or Reaper however you are called now" He protested quickly but didn't drag it on and soon Genji was pulling him away before McCree could make it an argument. You gave a little laugh and went back int focus mode.

You gave a deep hell shaking growl as you stood up and began to casually walk through the building, your guns tucked away, you knew that no one will question why you were here since Talon does fund Oasis a lot. 

As you walked quickly to the elevator you were greeted by many familiar faces and scientists but you avoided small talk. 

In the elevator, you had a few moments to brace yourself before the doors opened to the floor she worked on. "I swear if she hurt you y/n I will kill every last one of them" You whispered to your self. You may be a soulless monster but y/n made you hold onto a little part of Gabriel Reyes, without her you would be only Reaper. You thoughts ran wild but soon came to a halt as the elevator stopped on Moira's floor. 

The doors opened and you rushed down the hall to her lab, there were two guards outside her door but they allowed you to pass without hesitation. You entered the room to find Moira with her back turned as she typed something on her computer. 

"Hello Gabriel, can I help you with something," She calmly said without turning around. You gritted your teeth and pulled out one of your shotguns and pointed it at her back.

"I am here for Y/N, don't pretend that she isn't here!" You snarled

She let out a laugh fit for a snake, "You lack control, Gabriel. You come into my lab and begin demanding things, not very professional," 

You follower her laugh with yours, only yours was filled with pure rage and hate. "I was never professional, not even as a Commander." You approached her and poked your gun into her back. You heard a cry from behind you, 

"G-Gabriel" The cry was so weak and your heart shattered when you saw what was suppose to be Y/N on the table in the corner of the room but it didn't fully resemble her. You walked slowly over to the table, you almost broke right there when you looked at her.

Her hair was now a dark black, darker then anyone's hair could possibly. Her skin was black from her hands to a little over her elbows and the rest of her was pale and cold like yours the black on her arms had black smoke slowly radiating off of it. When she breathed the same smoke came out of her, the same smoke that came off of you. Her eyes opened for a second and you took a step back as you realized her once beautiful eyes were now the same as yours, blood red. Her eyes closed again weakly and you felt uncontrollable anger taking over. The black smoke now steamed off of you filling the room. 

Your hands trembled before tightening around your guns, you rushed over to Moira and pulled her up by her collar. "What the fuck did you do to her, you bitch!" You snarled as you raised the gun to her head. 

"Well, I perfected the DNA I injected in you and I injected it into her. Then I gave her this," she held up a vile "This made her sleep for days, and she dreamt the most horrific nightmares, I think most involved you, she kept crying out for you in her sleep" She gave an evil smile, you threw her on the ground. 

"Genji! McCree! Come down here now!" You snarled. 

You and Moira looked up to the vents above that began to make loud thudding noises and soon Genji fell from the vent gracefully and McCree followed but a little less graceful. 

All of you surrounded Moira, "Tie her up to a medical table!" You yelled and soon McCree and Genji had her tied to the table, she didn't fight and her grin never left her face. You reached into her pocket and in your hand, you now had the vile she showed you before. Her eyes widened at the site and began to beg for mercy but her cries didn't strike any nerve in you, you filled a syringe up with the substance "Sweet dreams" You whispered as you injected her, soon her cries stopped as she seemed to fall asleep. 

You took the weak Y/N in your arms and headed out with Genji and McCree armed and ready in front. When you entered the hall the guards from before where nowhere to be seen. You had no time to think about their whereabouts and kept moving down the hall. A voice echoed down the halls and in front of you stood a tall blonde man who was around forty-five he wore a white lab coat and was holding two giant German shepherds that looked almost mutant. The man was familiar, you had seen him around the Overwatch base nine years ago. Dr.Alexander was his name, he was a Dutch doctor who use to help Angela out in Med Bay. 

"The once powerful commander Reyes, now a weak man who carries the name Reaper. So sad to see a man like you with your skill set become 'this' you could have been a great legend" He laughed, "Oh and the once mighty three lieutenants of Blackwatch, two have hefty bounties on their heads the other looks to be Moira's new pet, such a pity, guess Blackwatch was the weak part of Overwatch, the other two commanders should have just removed you from Overwatch all together Reyes." The man laughed again but this time he seemed to loosen his grip on the dog's leashes slightly. 

"I wouldn't do this if I were you Dr.Alexander, Talon can remove its funding on its moment's notice!" You threatened you kept your eyes on the now growling and barking dogs, 

"Ha! The bounties on these two will bring enough money to be worth it" Dr.Alexander glared at Genji and McCree

"Hijo de puta" You mumbled under your breath before turning to Genji "Genji can you deal with these dogs?" You whispered, Genji gave a little nod. 

Dr.Alexander gave one last laugh before releasing the dogs but he didn't spend any time to watch the outcome, he disappeared out of thin air, you weren't surprised. The dogs charged you but Genji darted in front of you and Y/N and knocked the dog away. 

"Go!" He yelled and you didn't waste a second longer, you and McCree ran down and out of the building and straight to the dropship. 

 

 

Once inside you gently laid y/n on the floor of the ship and Angela rushed over and began examining her. Her eyes widened as she looked over her body, she lightly touched the black on her arms. "What did she do to y/n" She softly asked but not looking for an answer, she continued her tests as we waited for Genji, when he boarded covered in dog blood we took off. 

Angela pulled you aside, she looked into the dark holes in your owl skull mask, "Gabriel....I ....I am not certain she will make it. Her state is so unstable and I have no idea what she did to her but it doesn't look good." 

You felt a wave of emotion run through your veins as you smashed your hand into the wall in anger, "I will fucking kill her for this!" 

Everyone in the dropship turned to you and looked onto you with pity, you hated that look it was the same look people gave you when you lost your spot as strike commander. 

You wanted to get angry at Angela for saying such horrible things but when you looked over at Y/N suffering on the floor you knew as well that this could be her final few days and it tore what was left of your heart clean out of your chest.


End file.
